


Dear Alpha Hale, You Don't Scare Me

by AnnabelleRaen



Series: Teen Wolf Sterek!AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is non-human, Teen Wolf storyline is the same, Sterek ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

"Where are we going again?" I asked, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Back to the woods. I dropped my inhaler last time. Couldn't you do your magic-y stuff to make me not need it?" He replied, complaining about his usual asthma problem. I sighed.

"I can't control it that well yet. I might hurt you or something..." I said, and he sighed softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, chill. I'm not gonna go all 'I'm a depressed teenager with problems so you should all leave me the hell alone' okay? That's Jackson's thing, not mine." I assured him, and he cracked a smile and shoved me away, shaking his head.

"Yeah." he agreed, and we got into my Jeep and I drove us to the woods. Parking my baby at the side of the road, I then got out, and heard Scott slam his door shut none too gently. I winced at the sound, and he sent me an amused but apologetic look.

"Dude. Be careful; she's not as young as she used to be." I said, and he snorted.

"Stiles, that Jeep was nothing but a hunk of metal even when your dad got it for you." he said, and I scoffed exaggeratedly, faking offence.

"Before my dad got it, she could have been a nice vehicle!" I protested, and he held his hands up in surrender as we jogged into the woods, slowing down when we had gotten deep enough.

"When'dyou lose them here?" I asked, and he sent me a pointed look.

"When you dragged me out here last night to see what your father and the other cops were looking for. And to see half a dead body. None of which happened, by the way." he replied, and I looked at him for a few seconds, then cleared my throat.

"Ah. R-Right, well. That seems like a good excuse, so...you're excused." I tried, and he huffed but turned back around to hunt for it again. I wrinkled my nose as I smelt something. It was the stench of blood, and...leather. The hell?

"Scott, I smell leather and blood. Something's not supposed to be in these woods that is." I said, and he gave me the 'you're making your words complicated again' look. We were both startled by a voice from behind us, and spun around to see who it was.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, a dark eyebrow raised in question. I gulped. This was the guy I smelt earlier. How long has he been there...?

"Uh... hey." Scott began, but his words died as the guy spoke again.

"This is private property." he said, and I cleared my throat, so I could try to say something, The sound brought his attention to me, and I braved a hesitant step towards him. A small step, though. Like, really, really, small. I pretty much just shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Uhm...we're looking for his inhaler." I explained, and he 'hm'ed, before throwing something at us. Scott caught it reflexively, and I smelt the fake oxygen. (that's what I call it, anyway.) It was Scott's inhaler. I took a sharp breath, not tearing my gaze away from the dude in all black who seemed about ready to tear me to shreds. He's got the whole permanent scowl thing going on, and I don't think he even knows he's doing it.

"T-Thanks. We'll just...go. Now. Like, right....right now. Kurwa." (Fuck) I grabbed Scott by the collar (or wherever it was I reached) and dragged him away. When I was sure even a radioactive dog couldn't hear us, I stopped and released him.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" he asked, and I sighed..

"He's Derek Hale. His family all burnt to death in a fire years ago. He's like only a few years older than us." I said, and he shrugged. I looked down to his hands which were twitching.

"What?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"He gives me a strange feeling." He said, and I smirked.

"Awww, love at first sight, Scotty? I knew one of us would turn out to be gay. I just knew it-ow!" Okay, I'll admit that I earned that hit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"...A wolf?" I confirmed, and he nodded. I sighed and leaned back in my swivel chair and stared evenly at him.

"Scott. Wolves haven't been seen in California for like sixty years. There's no way a wolf bit you." I said, and he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I heard a wolf howl." he said, and I practically face-floored when I tripped. Excitement makes me clumsier than usual, okay?

"Lemme see it?" I asked, and he complied, lifting his shirt to show me the bandaged wound. I wrinkled my nose.

"Niesamowite ( _Awesome_ )! Yeah, that was a wolf." I said, and he gave me an unfathomable look.

"Because I hadn't figured that our for myself, thanks." he said, and I grinned at him.

"It smells like wolf. I don't particularly have the best nose in the world, but it's definitely a wolf, if the scent or rabbits, forest and mild dog are anything to go by." I said, and he nodded, tugging his shirt back down.

"Maybe you're gonna be a werewolf!" I exclaimed, and he gave me a deadpanned look. I huffed and stuck my nose in the air, turning on my heel and walking away. He jogged to catch up with me after standing there with an amused smile, and shoved me lightly.

"I'm not gonna be a werewolf Stiles." He said, and I sighed as we got to our lockers.

"Why not? Could you at least think about how awesome it would be? My best friend's a werewolf. That's like the best thing ever!" I exclaimed, totally confused as to why I was the only one seeing this.

"And my best friend being a magic-y person isn't better?" he smirked, and I blinked.

"Okay, I know I'm awesome, but no. It isn't. I can't do very much, if you think about it." I tried to reason, but he stopped me with a look.

"Stiles. You control the dark. Among other things. Dude, have you gone completely crazy?" he asked, and I grumbled,

"You're so gonna be a werewolf. It's gonna happen. God will make it so just to spite you, and I'll be there to laugh my freaking ass of while you're howling at the moon, buddy." I said, and he rolled his eyes with an amused smirk. Just as he was about to say something, though, the first bell rang, and I grinned at him.

"That's God telling you not to argue with me. All four of us know it's true."

"Four of us?"

"Yeah. You, me, God, and the wolf that bit you." I said, and, with a smile and a wave, I gestured to his class while I took a step backwards towards the direction of my own building. He sighed and shook his head then waved me off.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Woah. You look like death, what happened with Allison?" I asked as he slowly walked into the boy's changing room with wide eyes, and he sent me a glare.

Allison was a new student in class. They're kind of going out. 'Kind of' because Scott hasn't gotten the nerve to actually ask her properly yet, though they totally have feelings for each other. It doesn't help that Scott's words fail him since he's totally smitten with her. Huh. Smitten. Who uses the word 'smitten' anymore...?

"...and then I found out it was her father!"

"Scott, do you know anyone who says 'smitten'?" I asked, and he gave me the confused puppy look. I simply continued looking at him expectantly, until he caught up to what I had asked him, and shook his head, then slammed it into his locker.

"You weren't listening, were you?" he asked, and I shook my head. Uh oh. Was it something important...? He sighed, looking frustrated.

"I went running last night." he said, and I blinked.

"Dlaczego ( _Why_ )? You never run! Ever! Unless it's for lacrosse practice, but in the night?" I was confused, clearly. He sighed.

"I wasn't awake when I did it." He said, and I 'oh'ed with a nod. Wait, what?

"You sleep-ran?" I concluded, and he gave me a look.

"I...You were right, Stiles. And I hate you for it." The way his voice cracked told me he was a little more than serious at the moment, and I sat next to him, giving him a look that prompted him to continue.

"I turned into a... a..." He couldn't say it.

"A wolf." I finished quietly, and he nodded.

"It happened last night. I was in the forest, and I suddenly got shot by something. I heard someone coming, I smelled them. And I was ready to kill them for some reason." He explained, hands shaking slightly.

"Wolves are generally territorial. You must have thought they were enemy animals on your lands." I figured.

"It was a person, I knew that. I knew it was a person, not an animal. They smelled of some really bad stuff, and I felt I had to get away from the smell." He took a small breath.

"That was when I got shot in the shoulder. It was some kind of arrow, and it hurt like hell. Another few came, but I managed to get away." I smirked lightly and nudged him.

"Like a ninja. That's my boy." I said, and he chuckled.

"So then when I was running away, I bumped into this other wolf. I didn't like his scent at all, but he was stronger than me, I could tell, so I didn't, y'know, try anything." I nodded.

"But the weird thing is, it wasn't a wolf. It was Derek. Derek Hale." he said, and I blinked.

"O Boże ( _Oh my god_ ), he's a werewolf too? Was he the one that turned you?" I asked, and he shook his head. Oh. That was probably why he didn't like his smell, then?

"Whatever he was, he grabbed me and dragged me down, so we were hidden. I managed to see who the one that shot at me was. After he and a few others with him left, Derek told me I'd need him to learn how to control the bite. Like an idiot, I didn't trust him and we had a fight. I lost so freaking bad it's laughable." he grumbled, and I 'hm'ed.

"Yeah, I can totally see you getting beat up and thrown into a tree or two by Derek. Come to think of it, I can pretty much see anyone getting beat up and thrown into a tree or two by Derek." I said, and he laughed, nodding.

"It freaking hurt though." He said, and I nodded.

"So what's all this got to do with Allison?" I asked, and he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"That guy who shot me? It was her father."

"Kurwa ( _fuck_ )."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Focus on lacrosse. If you think of anything else, I swear to God, Scott, I'm going to have to manipulate you through this whole game. And you know how much that's gonna hurt you." I said, and he nodded. Coach Finstock blew his whistle, and Scot ran towards Jackson, ready to- oh. Oh, that's gotta hurt. Scot glowered from his place flat on his back on the field up at Jackson who was smirking down at him.

"Still wanna be first line, McCall?" Scott stood quickly, and Coach walked up to him.

"Hey, McCall. My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. D'you think you can move faster than my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. Coach."

"Then do it again."

Scott nodded and came back over to the waiting line, from the way he was breathing hard and he kept his head down, he was totally wolfing out. Not good. Coach blew his whistle again, and Scott, with his newly acquired wolf-ness, knocked Jackson to the ground like he wasn't even there. Said douche fell the the ground with what could possibly be a dislocated shoulder, and Scott fell to his knees, holding his head. Awh dammit. I rushed over to him, tugging my helmet off, and, with the help of his own shadows, carried him inside.

I hadn't noticed the lurking Derek staring at us from across the field by the bleachers.

As soon as I had him inside, he dropped like a fly and was squirming. Grabbing his helmet, he wrenched it off and growled out a warning to me. Sounded suspiciously like 'run', but I was a Stilinski. When do we ever run? Okay, so maybe I'm the only Stilinski who wouldn't run and get help but just stay and get eaten. I'm sorry mother, father, but you've given birth to an idiot. Though, I am a genius, if I do say so myself.

"Stiles!"

"O Boże, Kurwa jebana mać! ( _Oh my god, fucking hell!_ ) " I freaked out and jumped about a foot into the air when I realized it was just Scott, still warning me to get the hell out of here. I sighed and stared at him, struggling to keep himself under control, then sighed.

"Scott, I'm really sorry dude." I said, and he looked up at me in confusion, but understanding then cleared his confused eyes and he nodded. I made his shadows pretty much engulf him, and he screamed. It was, in all honesty, more of a roar that a scream, but hey, let's just stay human for at least a little while, kay? The sound was sort of loud, and his shadows had muted it quite a lot, so I don't even want to know what would happen if I didn't put him in the bubble, and people had heard it. Dear God, that would lead to a lot of questions. I just realized that God has a lot to do with our lives today. Whoa.

Scott finally stopped caterwauling, and I let him out of his bubble. He seemed to have calmed down, and I sighed as I stepped closer and sat on the floor next to him.

"Your anger. It's a trigger. You turn when your pulse rises." I deduced.

"But lacrosse is kind of a violent game!" he exclaimed, and I sighed.

"I know. You can't play Saturday, you're gonna hafta drop out of the game."

"But I'm first line." I know. I'm sorry, Scott, but...

"Not anymore."

________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, we had another one of our video chats.

"Hey bro." I greeted, and he grunted in response.

"What'dyou find out?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Well, Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Oh. God."

"Hey, have you noticed how much we say that recently?"

"Stiles."

"Right. Um, anyway, they're pretty much relying on you on Saturday."

"Oh G- damn."

"I totally saw what you did there, and Stiles is not liking you deliberately avoided that."

"Dude."

"Sorry."

...

"Uh...Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"A certain Derek Hale might have something to say to you."

"Wait, what?"

"He's totally crashing our video call, dude. Turn around."

"Oh my God!" And there it is again. God has had quite an impact on us, hasn't he? I'm not particularly religious, (not at all, actually) but god damn, (see what I did there?) it's coming up quite a lot.

Scott got thrown into the wall behind him and Derek growled something to him. Scott defiantly answered him, clearly not what he wanted, but he growled and left anyway, sparing a single glance to me, with my face propped up on my elbow as I tugged on one of the longer strands of my hair. Ever since Scott's mom was put in charge of it, I haven't been allowed to cut it. Grr. Oh, wait, it shouldn't be me growling. So, what annoyed sound does a magic-y person make?

"Geez, what was his problem?" Scott frowned at me, and I shrugged absentmindedly.

"Scott, what sound would God make if he was annoyed?"

"...Go to sleep, Stiles."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"There's a curfew because of the body." I said, and Scott groaned.

"Great." He said, and I frowned.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" I asked, and he nodded, looking grim.

"Derek's place." He answered, and I sputtered.

"Ahaha- co ( _what_ )? You're going to the house of the person who ultimately hates every single being on this planet, including himself? Uh... correct me if I'm wrong, but that kind of seems like a sort of a bad idea, Scott. Especially since he totally crashed out viceo party last night. I don't approve of anyone who crashes video parties."

"Stiles."

"Przepraszam ( _Sorry_ ). Continue."

"I have to ask him about what's happening to me. He's the only one who can help." he said, and I sighed.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you, cause I wanna see when you two get into a fight. That, and I'll be there to patch you up when you get almost killed." I said, and he smirked and nodded.

"Knew you had my back bro." he said. I simply grinned.

"Oczywiście ( _Of course)_."

___________________________________________________________________

"Derek!" No answer. Looks like he's not home. But he probably is, since Scott's still here. It's a wolf thing to smell other wolves, I guess.

"Hey, Derek?" I called, and the dude was suddenly right in front of us. I blinked. He has got to teach me how to do that. Imagine all the times I could scare Dad! Or never be late for school! Ever!

"Stay away from her. She doesn't know anything!" Scott said, and I blinked.

"Okay, was I totally duped into thinking we were here to ask Derek for help?" Because it really seems like Scott's talking about Allison. God dammit! (AGAIN with the almighty being in the sky???)

"What if she does? You think your buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves or think up some somehow accurate things and you've got all the answers?" Derek asked, giving me a glare at the end. I blinked, then glared back. This poor puppy totally doesn't know who -or what- he's dealing with. He narrowed his eyes and growled at me, but I just smirked.

"Bad dog, down boy. That isn't how it works, idiot." I said calmly. He looked absolutely frustrated, but ignored me, turning his attention to a fuming Scott.

"You don't get it yet, but I'm looking out for you. Think what would happen; you're out on the field. The aggression gets to you. You shift in front of everyone. Your mom, your friends-"

"Sorry, but Scott doesn't have any friends. Apart from me, that is." I interrupted, earning myself a kick from Scott. It was laced with all his wolf powers, and I'm pretty sure all of us knew it, and I rolled my eyes as I shifted a few steps away from him, grumbling. Derek eyed me for some reason for a few seconds, then looked back to Scott.

"And when they see you," Derek grabbed Scott's lacrosse stick and ripped it. Three claw marks going all the way through the net.

"Everything falls apart." he said, and threw the stick up in the air. When Scott caught it and looked back to him, he was gone. Whoa.

"Okay, he has gotta teach me how to do that." I muttered, and Scott growled at me, shoving his lacrosse stick into my hands and motioning for me to fix it. I rolled my eyes and did just that. In a second it was good to use, and he took it back with a grateful nod.

"Thanks." He muttered, and I nodded.

"That's what I'm here for, bro. Fixing sticks." Oh wow that sounded wrong. And Scott noticed too. He snorted.

"Not that, I meant for coming with me. If you hadn't totally relieved the tension I would've gone crazy and gotten myself beat up." He shoved me playfully, and I grinned.

"Yeah."

____ (I'm actually kind of annoyed at how many scene changes Teen Wolf has, since I have to account for them all, but to hell with it, I love it all the same)____

I burst into Scott' house, not bothering to close the front door and ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Wha'dyou find? How'dyou find it? Where'dyou find it? And yes, I've had alot of Adderall, so..." I trailed off and waited for his response.

"When we were at his house yesterday, I found it. There's something buried behind his house. It smelled of blood." he said, and I grinned.

"That's awesome!" I put a hand to my forehead, feeling like an idiot.

"I mean that's terrible. Whose- Whose blood?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I dunno. But we're gonna find out, and then you've gotta help me find a way to play lacrosse tomorrow without changing, because Allison's coming; there's no way I'm not playing." He said, and I nodded with an excited grin.

Tak. To będzie zabawa. ( _Yeah. This will be fun_ )

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"They smell the same." 

"Kto( _Who_ )?" I asked, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"The blood I smelled at Derek's house and the body that your Dad found. I went to the hospital to snoop around, and they're the same scent." he said, and I 'oh'ed.

"So, whatcha plannin' on doin'?" I asked, and he shrugged, biting his lip, then suddenly looked up at me with a grin.

"We're gonna need shovels." He said, and my eyes widened.

"Oh God. Oh God, no. Scott, c'mon man, I can't handle dead bodies in the middle of the night any more than I can handle not taking Adderall for a day. Please, tell me you've got something else in mind." I said, and he shook his head, the grin still in place.

"Make sure your Jeep's got gas tonight, Stiles." He said, and I groaned.

Oh God. Why is it whenever I attempt on being holy in the form of saying your name when anything bad comes up, you totally ignore me, and then prove to be a troll by making it worse? 

...

Shut up, that was rhetorical.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

We waited until Derek drove his black Camaro off somewhere before driving the jeep towards his house, and getting out. Scott was a little more careful with my door this time. Thank you very much.

"Oh my God," Don't you dare troll me, but...  "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. And I brought something to carry it in. We're taking it in your jeep." 

...

"Jesus freaking christ," maybe he'll give me better treatment. "What the hell... dlaczego ( _why_ )?"

"Because we have to. You've got a basement, I don't." So the body's staying at my place too? Jesus is worse than God, but they're both trolls. 

So, we dug. We dug, and we dug, and we dug, and-

"Oh my God," Scott, no! He'll make something go wrong! "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep going." before GOD decides to ruin this.

"What if he comes back?"

"You're asking me? I already told you I didn't wanna do this."

"Stiles!"

"Look, if he comes back, then we get the hell out of here." 

"What if we're not quick enough?"

"Relax, I've got a plan for this." Unless a certain G-O-D messes things up!

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other way, whichever one he catches first, too bad." I said, and he gave me an 'oh no, why??' look.

"I hate that plan!" He said, and I chuckled.

Soon, his shovel hit something, and I held out a hand to stop him. We threw our shovels out of the hole we made and fumbled around. I huffed as I felt ropes, and began to untie them.

"Hurry up!" he urged.

"I'm trying! Why'd he have to tie them with six hundred knots?" I snapped, and he sighed before helping. I then blinked.

"Hold up." I said, and he stopped. I raised a hand and waved it over the ropes, and hoped for the best. I grinned triumphantly when they all snapped. Scott sent me an impressed look.

"Been practicing?"

"Yeah, I tie my Dad to a tree every morning and try to get him out before he has to go to work."

"Whoa, really?"

"No, of course not, you idiot. C'mon, let's see."

We got the bits of rope out of the way, and then-"It's...It's a wolf head." Scott said.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD- WHAT THE BLOODY- JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I shrieked, earning myself a thwump on the arm from Scott. I covered my mouth with my hand immediately, and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said you smelled blood like human blood!"  I exclaimed, and he sighed.

"I did say it was different." he mumbled, and I sighed.

"This is a little more than different, Scott." I sighed, as he stared at the wolf.

I sighed and looked around casually, thinking of what the hell one would do in this situation. Then I saw a flower. 

"Whoa. Scott, d'you see that flower?" I asked, and he look up, then nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, and I blinked at it.

"Looks like wolfsbane." I said, and he gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"...You don't- You've never seen the original wolfman movie? The-" I ran a hand over my face.

"Jesteś tak nieprzygotowany do tego ( _You are so unprepared for this_ )." I muttered, and moved to pluck the flower from the ground.  As I did, I found the root making a circle around us- around the wolf head. When I had completely uprooted it, Scott's eyes widened as he looked into the hole.

"Stiles."

"Yea- Jezus Chrystus ( _Jesus Christ_ )."

In the hole, instead of a wolf head, which, in itself, I highly doubt should have  _been_  there, was the top half of a girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You had him arrested?!" I exclaimed, and Scott gave me a sheepish look.

"Scott, how the hell d'you think we're going to figure out how to control your wolf powers without someone who actually is a wolf?" I asked, and he shrugged. I sighed.

"Dear God, Jesus, and everyone else up there, if you're real then help me with this guy." I muttered, and then made my way towards the Sheriff's car, where Derek was waiting to be taken to the station. I got in and sat, backwards, in the passenger seat, facing him.

"Okay, look. I just want you to know, dear sir, that Scott's an idiot. Please don't kill him when -or if- you get out of jail, okay?" I pleaded, and he just stared at me with that weird look he always gave me. 

"Oh yeah, and he wants to know- not me, because I honestly have no interests in your life outside helping my best friend to not kill people- she was an actual wolf. How does that work exactly?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Tell your friend to stop worrying about that and focus on not turning in front of everyone tonight. I can't stop him, but you can. And trust me," he leaned forward, closer to me, and stared straight at me, his eyes moving from mine to my mouth. Okay, that's not weird at all...

"You want to." He finished, looking back up at my eyes. I gulped, and froze when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh God." I muttered, and was promptly dragged out of the car my my father.

"What? I was just trying to help." I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you help me understand how you came across this?" he asked, and I sighed.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"When you were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Tak, a my- No nie ( _Yes, and we- oh no_.)"

"When you told me you were alone and that Scott wasn't there." I sighed, as did he.

"So you lied to me?"

"That depends on how you define lying..."

"I define it as not telling the truth, how d'you define it?"

"Uh... reclining your body in a... horizontal... position...?" I swear I heard Mr. Grumpy Pants -Derek- snort from inside the car.

"Get the hell outta here."

"Absolutely."

I practially ran to the Jeep and started driving. Halfway there, Scott started getting antsy, his eyes flashing gold then his fangs and claws growing.

I blinked. Epiphany time.

"Dude, hand me my bag?" he did, and I tossed it out the window. He stared at me like I was mad.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, and I smirked.

"Are you still wolfing out?" I asked, and he froze, then shook his head.

"Good. I might have kept the wolfsbane, and it was making you edgy." I said, and he gave me a look.

"Oh come on, what was I supposed to do with it?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"How the bloody hell do you intend on winning this game? Or playing in this game, for that matter?" I asked, and Scott shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'll make it work." he said, and then ran outside with the others. I sighed. He's gonna do something, I just know it. Not something nice and happy, of course, but something dumb and not nice at all, which will most likely have to be cleaned up by Stiles. Oczywiście ( _Of course_.)

"Hey." Dad came and sat next to me.

"Hey." I said, not taking my eyes off of Scott's annoyed form, glaring holes at Jackson.

"Think you'll see some action tonight?" he asked, and looking from Jackson to Scott's now hunched and very much pissed off form, I shrugged.

"Action? Maybe."

The game. Was. Awesome.

At first, no one passed to Scott, so he stuck out like a sore thumb, but then he wolfed out like an idiot, and then he was so amazing that he still stuck out like a sore thumb. I don't know which is worse, really. All in all, wolf powers made him win the game like a boss, but then he ran off cause he couldn't control it. I sighed, but then heard Dad talking on the phone. 

"Holy crap, I gotta tell Scott..." I muttered, and ran after him. I found him in the locker room. He and Allison were sucking each other's faces off. When they were done, I waited for Scott to come down from his high.

"I kissed her." he said with his goofy grin on his face. I smirked.

"Yeah, I saw that." I said.

"She kissed me." he said, his eyes all glazed over.

"Saw that too." I said, and soon, he had calmed down. 

"Yeah, sorry to make this totally horrible for you, Scott, but..." I trailed off, and he gave me a look, prompting me to continue.

"The dude at the hospital who makes sure it's the same person, took a look at the girl we found -both halves of her- and concluded it was an animal that killed her. Derek equals human. Derek human equals not animal. Derek not animal equals Derek out of jail." I said, and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, and they figured out exactly who she was; Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Yeah. Derek's sister."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Mój telefon zadzwonił.To Scott, co on do cholery chce?"( _My phone's ringing. It's Scot's ringtone, and what the hell does he want?_ )

"Co? ( _What_ )?"

"I just saw myself in my sleep, I killed Allison." Kurwa jebana mać, to po to mnie obudził? Do diabła z tym, po prostu powinienem iść spać, cholera. ( _Fucking hell, this is what he wakes me up for? To hell with this, I should just sleep, dammit_ )

"Wait...you had a bad dream and you're waking me up to tell me at..." I checked the clock "What's the number that looks like the snowman?"

'Eight, Stiles.'

"Eight in the morning on a Saturday? You clearly don't like your life, wolfed out or not. I can kill both of them, y'know." I grumbled, and he sighed.

"Sorry man, I'm just scared I'll hurt her.' he said, and I sighed, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"It's most likely because you're 'hanging out' with her later today. Seriously though, Scott; when you ask Allison out on a date, though I might not be the best person to advise you, I do think you tell her it's a date and not you and her 'hanging out' with Lydia and her boyfriend who ultimately hates you." I said, and he sighed from the other end of the line.

"I know, I just- Stiles, is there someone there with you? I hear another heartbeat." he said, and I blinked.

""Uh...nope. Just Stiles here. Stiles, alone, as usual. Dad's gone early...again." I said, breathing a sigh at the end. Scott was quiet for a while, then he sighed as well. Lots of sighing, isn't there?

"Stiles, you want me to come over?" he asked, and I smiled lightly.

"Nah, it's...it's fine, Scott. I'm gonna go out and get myself a puppy. Maybe a cat. Nah, I don't think the cat would like you very much..." I trailed off, and then saw the leather jacket hanging on my swivel chair.

"Or Derek...Cat mightn't like either of you. I should totally get one, as an alarm to know when you come over." I finished.

"Why would you need to know if Derek's coming over? It's not like he- Oh my God, does he-"

"No, Scott. He doesn't. Idiot. But, cat might be good if Mr. Grumpy Pants decides to come and maul me in my sleep." I said, and Scott sighed.

"Why am I even talking to you...?" he asked himself, and I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe because I'm quite literally your only friend and you love me to death?" I suggested, and he 'hmm'ed, thinking.

"Nah, that's not it." My grin fell into an amused smirk.

"I hate you too, Scott. Go away, let me sleep." I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, see you later." he said.

"Yeah, bye." I replied, and then sighed as I threw my phone out the window.

"Get that for me, will you? And I'd like you to come inside and give it to me instead of throwing it at me." I said, noticing with a smile that the phone didn't make a sound as it would if it had landed on the ground. Soon, tall, black clad and glaring waltzed -not literally, that would be weird- into my room, through my open window and threw it at my bed, where it bounced and I caught it in the air.

"So, what could you possibly want with Stiles at..." clock, again "Eight-sixteen in the morning?" I asked, standing up and ruffling my hair as he quietly brooded in the corner. Moving to get my laptop and turn it on, I brought it back with me to the bed.

"Your scent." he said, and I paused what I was doing to give him a questioning look.

"The question was what you wanted, not the reason for coming. Though I still have no clue what either of them are from your answer. Szczerze mówiąc niektórzy ludzie... ( _Honestly, some people..._ ) " I said, continuing to stare at him as I sat back down on my bed with my ankles crossed. The welcome screen came on, and I typed my password in to see a picture of Scott and I on his seventeenth birthday, both of us soaked wet with identical grins on our faces and water guns to each other. I smiled lightly, then looked back up to Derek.

"Well?"

"You don't smell as human as you should." he said, and I 'oh'ed, nodding.

"Yeah, that's because I'm not a normal human. I think I'm one hundred percent human, just not as...boring...as others." I said, summing it up quite nicely, if I do say so myself. He quirked an eyebrow at me in silent question, and I rolled my eyes as I opened Google and waved a hand carelessly at his jacket, now no longer draped over my swivel chair but in front of him. He grabbed it and shrugged it on, not saying a word, but nodded, as if accepting ny answer and proof. I then began to research some things that would help Scott, even going to extreme measures for it, but I found it eventually. After a lot of hacking and illegal doings, I finally found something. At this point, any information was good, and though it was completely random, it was information. I smirked as I stood and rested it down on the bed, then went downstairs, had a shower, did all the things I had to do, and came back up. I almost screamed -it would have been a very manly scream- when I found Derek Hale on my bed going through my laptop. 

"O mój - Bóg! ( _Oh my- GOD!_ ) Don't  _do_  that!" I exclaimed, calming my heart. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed.

"Scaring me to death." I elaborated, and he rolled his eyes.

"I've been here all the time, idiot. You were the one who started typing like a maniac and forgot I was here." he muttered, and I blinked, then 'oh'ed. "What language was that?" he asked aferwards. I wrinkled my nose.

"Polish. What are you doing?" I asked, putting a finger on the page he was reading, pulling the book down for him to see me. He looked up at me, staring over at him from my swivel chair, then back to the book, glancing briefly to my laptop next to him, checking to se if the webpage had loaded yet.

"Why do you speak Polish? And I'm reading." he said, tugging the book gently from my grasp.

"My mom was Polish, she spoke it all the time around me. Dude, can't you read somewhere else? Anywhere else? Anywhere at all?" I asked, and he shook his head, seemingly satisfied with my language reason.

"Someone's in town and I need to get all the information on her as I can get." he said, and I grinned. He seemed to notice, and looked back up at me. I made grabby hands to my laptop, and he handed it over, and I put it on the desk in front of me. Taking my Adderall downstairs was a good idea, even though I was annoyed I had left it down there. Explaining to him why I needed to take them would have taken a while, and I actually really needed them to survive the day. Werewolf business wasn't particularly helping.

"Name?"

"Kate...Argent." A relative of Allison's? Well, her family's anti-werewolf, even though she doesn't know, so I suppose one of them would have bumped into Derek at least once.

"This her?" I asked, bringing up her personal file. He blinked, then nodded, came over and peered over my shoulder at the screen. He smelled of...forest and wilderness, and... and he's glaring at me sniffing his jacket.

"What? You smell like the forest. That's totally awesome, y'know." I said, and he rolled his eyes but took his jacket off and handed it to me.

"If you're gonna do that, don't get any close to me as you have to." he said, backing up a little. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. There was something on his jacket I couldn't place, and I know fairly well I had smelled it before...

"Oh my freaking God, you smell like my father. And blood. You're a big boy, I won't ask why you smell like blood, but why my father?" I asked, and his gaze flickered briefly to me, then went back to the screen.

"I was in his car a two days ago. You can smell it?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I don't have a wolf's nose, but it's better than the average human. Helped in hide and seek when Scott and I were small." I said, grinning as I gave his jacket back. He took it, but didn't put it on, just let it hand on the back of the chair. He then sniffed me, and I freaked out.

"Oh my- why are you doing that?" I asked.

"You smell like drugs." He said, and I blinked. So much for not explaining, then.

"Oh. That's Adderall. I've got ADHD." I explained, and he 'hn'ed, but said nothing. And here I thought he'd use his speaking eyebrows to ask me more. After a few awkward moments of him staring at the screen, he sighed.

"It doesn't have what I want." He said, and though I do have some amount of particular fun with finding things like this, the fact that someone wasn't happy with it annoyed me.

"Yeah? What exactly are you looking for?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Her history as a Hunter." he said, and I 'oh'ed, nodding. That might just be something hard to find. I grinned.

"Give me a day." I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"For...?"

"For me to find what I can. Then you can tell me exactly how awesome I am." I said out of habit, not even realizing it. He made a noise of acknowledgement, then left. All the while refraining from using his left arm. That explains the blood smell.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
"Wait, what?" my mouth hung open as Scott nodded, sitting across from me at lunch in the school cafeteria.

"It's true, Derek's not the one that bit me." Scott said, and I sighed, confused.

"Then who is?"

"There's another one, called an Alpha. He's the one that bit me, he wants me in his pack. Alphas are strongest when they have a pack, so he's making one." he explained, and I nodded, understanding where this was all going.

"So how do you know all this exactly?" I asked, and he fidgeted.

"I asked Derek."

"You went to Derek and you didn't tell me?" I exclaimed, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I-"

"Dude, if you say you got into a fight and I wasn't there to see it, I am going to kill you right here, right now, in this cafeteria." I threatened, and he shook his head with wide eyes.

"No, we didn't, I-I just asked him, and yeah, we argued, but it was mainly me asking him stuff." he said, and I 'oh, okay'ed. He blinked, and then threw his plastic fork at me.

"Hey, what?!" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Just because."

"You freaking bastard."

"Whatever. Oh hey, put gas into your Jeep again, and come here tonight. We've got some stuff to do." he said, and I groaned.

"Just once, Scott, can you let me sleep at night?"

"Nah." he said, grinning, and I couldn't help but smile back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled up in front of the school, and noticed Derek's black Camaro parked up outside as well. I blinked.

"Hey." I greeted, and he nodded at me, then turned to Scott, who looked kind of confused as to our semi-casual greetings. I'll tell him later, he can handle a bit of suspense.

"So, why are we here?" I asked Scott, and Derek snorted.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You drove him out here and you didn't know why?"

"Yes, Derek. It's a thing friends do. I've only got one, thank you very much, but compared to a certain brooding someone, I think that's more than could be said for that certain brooding someone whose name will not be mentioned for reasons." I snapped, and he glowered at me. I'm not sure whether or not it's a good thing that I'm used to it.

"Anyway, since the Alpha bit me, he wants a pack." Scott began, and I nodded, as did Derek.

"So, I'm going to see if I can call him out to me instead of the other way around. Y'know, tell him where I am." he said, and both Derek and I looked at him like he was mad.

"Oszalałeś?! ( _Are you crazy?!_ )"

"Dude, go home, you're drunk." Derek and I voiced our opinions at the same time, looked at each other, than back at Scott, waiting expectantly. He blinked.

"What? I mean, why not?" Scott asked, and I threw my hands up in the air.

"Because hello, Stiles is pretty much very human here, and he does not want an Alpha, something he imagines to be a huge ass actual wolf, breathing down his neck! I don't want anyone breathing down my neck, and oh my freaking God, I can already feel it breathing down my neck!" I said, running a hand through my hair. Okay, I really have got to ask Scott's mom to cut it. Beg her, if I have to.

"The Alpha wants you in his pack, Scott. That means you're going to have to give up your current pack. Either you kill your friend, or he kills him for you. If you're lucky, he'll do it. If it goes like normal, he'll watch as you're forced to kill Stiles." Derek said, and my eyes widened.

"Scott, there is no way in the love of God that I'm just letting you kill me, so no hard feelings if I leave you here by yourself with your Alpha?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"None at all. In fact, let's just have him come here, and you can kill him. Problem solved." He said, and I blinked. I hadn't thought of that, but...

"I...have to kill again?" I asked, my voice coming out smaller than I had intended. Scott's eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously, immediately, absentmindedly and naturally putting a hand on my shoulder as I stared at him.

"Oh. Okay, sorry." I apologized, and he shook his head with a small frown.

"My fault. Sorry man." He said, and I waved him off.

"Maybe we should just pump you up with adrenaline, you'll be fine." he joked as we made our way into the school, and I rolled my eyes. When we made it to the front doors, they were locked with a chain and padlock. Seriously; who even does this anymore? I sighed and took Scott's pocketknife out of his back pocket. With practiced ease, I maneuvered it into the padlock and it opened. His eyes widened.

"Dude, how-"

"Don't ask, I'd rather not go into detail." I muttered, and he nodded, probably figuring he didn't want to know. Soon we made it to the room with the intercom system's microphone set up and stuff. I grinned.

"So, whatcha gonna do?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Uh... howl?" he asked, and I nodded encouragingly. He went up the the mic, and how-

""O mój Boże, co to było do cholery-"( _Oh my God, what the hell was-_ )" I burst out laughing and practically fell to the floor.

"So, how was it?" Scott asked glumly. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and grinned at him.

"That sounded like a cat being choked to death. Maybe you should try again?" I offered, and he nodded.

"Think wolf, Scott. Just think of Wilk ( _the wolf_ )." I said, and he went up to the mic again, but this time, oh my God, it was much better.

When we got out, I grinned at Derek, who seemed to have been laughing to himself, if the faint tug on his lips was anything to go by. I can't blame him; Scott's caterwaul was just...yeah.

"Im'na kill you both." he said once we were in hearing range. Well, for a human like me anyway. I may have better smell, but that's it. No really, that's like the only enhanced sense I have.

"Why?" Scott. Dude, really?

"Are you trying to attract the whole town to the school? Did you even hear that?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, and it was _awesome_!" I said. He looked at me.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, don't be such a Sourwolf!" I exclaimed, and he glared at me. Yeah, that nickname's totally being kept.

"Whatever. I can't-" he was cut off by blood. Lots of it, gushing through his mouth. My eyes widened, and we backed up to see the huge creature looming behind him. He got thrown into a corner of the school, where he hit the wall and fell. I tried to use his shadow so he won't break anything while falling, but there's only so much I can do while being freaked out by a giant wolf.

Scott and I ran into the school, and locked the doors. Scrambling to the back, we looked for a way out, but came up with none since if we broke the windows that would make too much noise. Hiding wasn't much of an option, as said windows were everywhere, and it was twenty thousand of them in each room.

"Where doesn't have a lot of windows in the school?" I asked as we ran, and he suddenly stopped.

"The locker room." he said, and I nodded. Once in the locker room, there was a banging on the door right after we locked it. Oh God.

"Hide!" he told me, and I nodded. We both hid in random lockers, and thank God they were empty, because finding another one wouldn't have been an option, since just as our doors closed the locker room's door opened.

We were both silent as the footsteps echoed through the room, and then stopped in front of poor Scott's hiding place. Whoever it was opened it, and Scott screamed, as did I, just because he scared me. We both looked up to see the janitor, and my eyes widened.

"No, you don't get it, we-"

"I don't care, just get outta here." he said, pushing us out of the room, and just as he closed the door, something grabbed him from behind and killed him.

"Oh shit, the Alpha!" Scott grabbed me and helped me up from where I had tripped, flat on the ground, and we ran again. He then stopped.

"I hear a phone. That's Allison's ringtone." he said, and I gave him a worried look.

"What's Allison doing here?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know." he said, and I called her phone. She picked up.

"Stiles, hey." she said.

"Allison, it's me. Where are you?" Scott grabbed my phone and spoke into it, heading for the lobby.

"Get out of there, right now. Just head for the lobby." he said, and handed me my phone when he ended the call.

"Scott?" we heard Allison calling for him, and got to the lobby just as she did.

"Scott!" she exclaimed, and they hugged and did their couple-y stuff.

"So why are we here?" she asked, and he gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I'm guessing it wasn't you who sent this message?" she said, and showed him her phone.

'Meet me at the school, URGENTLY! -Scott.'

He shook his head.

"Then who did?" I asked, and they looked at each other, confused.

"Wait, did you drive here?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, Jackson and Lydia drove me." she said, and I facepalmed.

"Jackson and Lydia? Really, God, really?" I muttered, just as they came into the room.

"What the hell-" I was having the strange urge to sit on the floor and just wait for something else to happen, maybe Derek's alive and he'll come in here too. Or maybe Dad'll show up next. Who else wants in on this deadly party? Come on in, it's not like we can send you away or anything, since if you go back out you'll be eaten.

"Oh shit." Scot said, and the cieling came crashing down. Grabbing Allison's hand, -she in turn grabbed Lydia, who grabbed Jackson- Scott ran. We made it to the Chemistry room, and found that the only way out was through the fire escape, which needed a key. The janitor had a key.

Lydia, as usual, was a genius and decided that whoever it was, we would burn their ass with all the chemicals in here.

I had stopped crushing on her for about two years after I began. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate her knowledge.

"Wait. Lydia's making some self igniting thing to put someone on fire. Who is it?" Allison asked, and Scott and I were silent. He turned to me and mouthed 'Derek', and my eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"We already put him in jail, dude. He's a werewolf, he'll heal from whatever injuries he sustained, just not as fast since they were made by an Alpha, I guess. Pluss, they looked really serious, so that might take up more time than usual. Don't you dare use his name, or I will kill you." I whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

In all honestly, I had no idea why I was protecting the guy. All he did was brood and roll his eyes and maybe he would say two words as a sentence if it was a particularly good day, but he was trying to help Scott with his wolfing out problems. He deserves not to be labelled as a serial killer.

"Scott, Stiles, who is it?" Allison asked again, and I sighed.

"We...We don't know who he is, but... he killed the janitor." I said, and their eyes widened. Lydia froze while mixing her concoction, almost dropping it, but soon picked herself up and continued, though somewhat shakily.

"W-What?" Allison breathed, wide eyes fixed on Scott. He sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"The janitor's dead, and we don't know who the hell killed him." I wasn't lying, because we didn't know who it was. We knew  _what_  it was, but not  _who_...

"Okay." Lydia said, giving Scott her self igniting whatever it was. He took it with a grim nod, and Allison shook her head.

"No, you can't do this. Scott, please, don't leave us. Stay here, please. Don't go out there." she pleaded, and his resolve was breaking, but he knew what he had to do. They kissed, and stared at each other for a little while, before he promised her she'd be okay, whether or not he died.

That totally makes her agree with the idea more, Scott. Tell her you might die. I'm sure she didn't know already and needed you to say it. Idiot.

I was pretty much rocking back and forth in a corner, since I was supposed to have taken my Adderall an hour and a half ago. Allison noticed and came over.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. ADHD. Was supposed to take my meds an hour or so ago, but I kinda got caught up." I said as slowly as I could, gesturing around us. She smiled lightly and nodded, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"You'll be fine. Scott's gonna come back with the janitor's keys, and we can call the cops and get out of here." he said, and I nodded with a totally fake grin on my face.

The cops. My dad. Oh my freaking God, I can't have him come here, not with the damn Alpha walking about.

I stood up and began pacing. I found it rather interesting, about six years ago, to find that when I pace for about a full hour or so, the room spins, so I'll have no choice but to sit the hell down, keep my eyes closed and my lunch down.

I was eleven.

"Scott...?" Allison whispered, and made for the door, but I stopped her.

"What if it's not him?" I asked with wide eyes, and she froze.

"What if it is?" It actually was him, but from the way I smelled wolf, it wasn't actually  _him_.

"Then he'll say it is." I replied, and she nodded. Lydia and Jackson were arguing a few seconds ago, but they had heard our conversation and had fallen quiet as well. We backed away from the door, and suddenly, sirens. Police sirens. Dad...?

I sighed as the door opened and Scott came crashing in.

"Oh my God. He was right outside the door just now, and I swear I would've died, and-" he was cut off by Allison kissing him. Oh God, that's cute and all, but I really didn't need to see my best friend's tongue doing all that.

"Did you see who it was?" Jackson asked, and he shook his head.

"I didn't recognise him." he said, and I frowned. Not even the scent...? He looked at me and shook his head, as if reading my mind, and I sighed.

"Just happy you're okay, man." I said, patting his shoulder, and he smiled.

"Yeah." he said, and then turned to Lydia.

"Your self igniting stuff didn't self ignite." he said, and she angrily turned to Jackson.

"Yeah, you gave me Sulphuric Acid, huh? I told you it wouldn't ignite without it!" Oh, that's what they were arguing about. Jackson scowled and looked away while Lydia just rolled her eyes at him.

Soon, Dad came in, and the Alpha was gone. He didn't ask why we were here, which was actually really quite weird, but I didn't take it for granted.

When I got home, I took my Adderall, sighed, and dropped onto my bed.

Soon, a grin was playing on my lips, still thanks to he remaining adrenaline plus the Adderall. I fist pumped.

"Oh my God, I totally didn't die tonight. Hell yeah!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Stiles?" Dad called from downstairs.

"Yo, Da-Derek?" I changed my words as I saw the looming figure behind my door. He motioned for me to be quiet, and gestured to the door, where my father was coming up the stairs. I quickly stood and ran to the door, shutting it behind me and grinning at my father.

"What'dyou say?"

"Wh- I-I said 'Yo, Dad." I said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, just wanna let you know, I'll be there for your game tonight. first game and everything, y'know?" he said, and I nodded.

"Great, that's...'s great."

"I'm happy for you, son. And proud." he said, and I grinned.

"Yeah, me too. I'm happy. And proud. Of...myself." I said, and he nodded, then hugged me. I let out slightly breathy laughter, and he smiled at me as he let go.

"See you." he said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, take care." I called as he went down the stairs. I sighed and dropped my head back on the door, making a 'thunk', then spun around, opened the door and closed it again. As soon as I turned to see him, and ask what the hell was going on, Derek grabbed me by the collar and suddenly I was slammed against my door, and he was glaring down at me. Clearly he had healed pretty well since being speared with giant claws and slammed into a brick wall.

"Not a word." he said, and I nodded sightly, stll kind of concerned with the lack of space between us. After a few seconds, he seemed to be aware of it as well, and instead of glaring, just looked at me. Were his eyes always that awesome green-grey?

"Yes, Stiles, my eyes have always been this colour."

"Oh my God."

"No Stiles, I didn't read your mind, you just said it out loud. And your face is easy to read." he said, letting go of my collar and straightening out my shirt. I blinked. Oh.

"Yeah. By the way, have you always been this tall? It's really kind of annoying how everyone's taller than me. I mean, yeah, I'm taller than Scott, but lately everyone's growing, damnit. Jackson always was taller, Lydia's heels are pretty much a part of her now, so she's taller, Allison wears sneakers and she's taller, and you're not listening, are you?" I rambled, and he gave me a look, and shook his head.

"No."

"Wonderful."

"So, what'dyou find?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Quite a lot, actually. Don't ask how, it isn't befitting of the Sheriff's son. It isn't befitting of anyone's son, let alone the Sheriff's, and if he knew he'd probably throw me in jail, right along with you." I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I going to jail?"

"Dude, your history with her along with me being anywhere in contact with you will give my Dad some seriously not very good -nor accurate- ideas. He'll find something on you just so we can both stay out of trouble."

"Whatever." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Especially talkative today, aren't we?"

Glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Shut up, Stiles'" I grumbled, then turned to my computer.

"Hey, close your eyes." I said.

"What?"

"I don't want the psyco werewolf to see my password, just freaking close your eyes."

He growled at me, and I sighed, but covered his eyes for him -not actually touching him though, that would be weird- and typed my password in with the other hand. Before I could take my hand away, though, he sniffed it.

"You smell like drugs again. More than usual." He said, and I sighed.

"Been having nightmares. When they blow over I won't need to be taking Adderall as much." I explained, and he growled lightly.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, about that time in the school? At certain times, adrenaline is like magic when it runs through me," I said, then chuckled lightly at the implication. "It keeps me from freaking out or having a panic attack, and gets me thinking straight. Well, as straight as a person with ADHD can think, and it calms me down, makes me more controlled and stuff." I said, going through my bookmarks for the files on Kate.

"And?" he prompted. I froze for a few seconds, and he seemed to notice, but the only thing he did in acknowledgement was to wait for me to continue.

"And then it wears off."

'Welcome, to the file of Kate Argent, Administrator Prz-' I turned my speakers off before the voice could say my name. Derek blinked, but, again, said nothing. Thank God (don't jinx me, please.) that he's a rock sometimes.

"So, here it is." I said, showing him everything I pulled up. His eyes widened, and he took the laptop from my desk and went back over to my bed.

"You...wanna tell me why you're looking up your ex-girlfriend?" I asked, and his eyes flashed bright blue before he glared at me.

"Don't call her that." he growled, and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, geez. Oh, can you do that again, with your eyes? That was seriously really cool." I said, and he sighed but looked back up at me and did it again. I grinned, fully aware but uncaring of how much I must have resembled a child on Christmas morning.

"Can you like, keep them like that forever?" I asked, and he gave me another look.

"What?"

"What's wrong with my actual eye colour?"

"Nothing, its just... I love the colour blue, it's my favourite colour, actually. Okay, not really. Red has always been my favourite colour. Definitely. But, your eyes come in a pretty close second." I said, and he just stared at me for a few seconds before turning his eyes blue and keeping them like that. I grinned, but then frowned. The colour was really nice, but his actual eye colour suited him better. Way better.

"Kay, you can change 'em back." I said, and he gave me an exasperated look, which made me return it with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. But really though, change them back." he did, and I nodded in satisfaction. Much better.

"Okay, so since it would be totally awkward if I stared at your eyes all day, I'm going grocery shopping." I said, standing up. He looked up at me as I was leaving.

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing, just... whatever."

"Okayy then. Log out when you're done, I'll know if you messed with any of my stuff." I warned, and then left. As I closed my door, I heard 'not if I cover up properly', and grinned.

"I'll take that as a challenge. But whatever you do, don't- Don't reload the page. Just..just don't. Please." the name that will be spoken will just...yeah.

I hate that name.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dude, I was trying to grocery shop, and you barge in looking like you're on meth!" I complain as I help Derek to my Jeep. Damn you Scott, of course you're at Allison at a time like this.

"Got shot." he panted out, looking pale. My eyes grew wide.

"Well, why aren't you healing?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Can't. Was a different kind of bullet. Kate shot me again." he said, and I sighed.

"I knew you were bleeding when you came to my house the first time. Why'd you go back to get shot again? Anyway, was it a silver bullet?" I trilled, excited, and he growled.

"No, you idiot." he snapped, and I sighed, getting my phone and calling Scott.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he answered, and I sighed.

"Derek's in my car, and he got shot by your girlfriend's aunt. Kate Argent. Since you're most likely sucking face with her right now -Allison, not her aunt, of course- d'you think you could maybe find some way for a werewolf to heal when he's been shot with a 'different kind of bullet'?" I trilled. I'm fairly sure Derek didn't understand a word I said, due to how fast I said it, but Scott's known me long enough to have gotten used to it.

"What kind of bullet?" he asked, and I looked to Derek.

"Wolfsbane." he muttered, and groaned.

"You heard 'em. Hurry up, I can't have him bleeding out on my seats."

"Just use your magic-yness to make him stop bleeding."

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek ground out, and I sighed.

"There you have it, the wound isn't particularly the problem, it's the infection. Just hurry up!" I said, and he responded with a 'yeah' before ending the call.

"Just... hold on, we're almost there." I said.

"Almost where?"

"Your house."

"You can't take me there. Not while I can't protect myself."

"I can do the protecting."

"Stiles, don't you dare."

"Oh my God, fine! We're going to a vet's place. Just because of irony. That, and I have the key and the veterinarian is out."

"Why do you have the-" he was cut off by a growl and his eyes flickered between those two awesome colours- green-grey and bright blue.

"I know I said I loved your eyes dude, but that's really unnerving right now." I said, and he growled at me, closing his eyes. Oh, of course. He won't do it when my password's at stake, but he will when his life is. Some people. Priorities are all messed up, seriously.

I pulled up at the vet's office and helped him inside. Scott then sent me a message.

"Got it. Where are you?"

"Vet." I sent, and Derek snarled, sounding rather feral. I looked up at him, to see him tying something around his arm, stopping the blood flow. I sighed, then thought of something. Please, dear God, and Jesus, and whoever else trolls me on a daily basis, show mercy just this once and let this work.

"Derek, dude, Im'na try something, okay? It might hurt like a bitch, but I've gotta get the bullet out, kay?" he stared at me with clenched teeth for a few moments before nodding. I gulped and held a hand over his wound. Focusing the hardest I ever have, I tried to find the bullet.

Oh. My. God. It was in really deep, and Jesus christ, I don't know if I can get it out.

"Stiles." Derek growled, and I nodded, giving him a reassuring grin.

"Znalazłem to, Ja tylko... Nie wiem czy mogę to wydobyć, to znaczy jestem w tym nowy, więc- ( _Found it, I just...I dunno if I can get it out, I mean I'm new at this, so-_ )"

"Stiles!"

"Okay, sorry." my doubts, even if he couldn't understand my words, probably aren't helping him right now. Back to focusing...

_I have the bullet, I'm pulling it out. It's out. There's blood everywhere. He won't stop bleeding. He's growling at me. His eyes are wolfed out. H'es shifting. He's howling. His howls are getting weaker. He's...he's gone._

"Stiles!" my eyes snap open to reveal the blood covered bullet in mid air, and Scott running in with the other bullet. Derek takes it, and just as he goes to do something, he faints. The bullet rolls somewhere Scott's having trouble reaching, so while he uses his claws to get it, I try to wake Derek.

"Derek? Derek, c'mon man, wake up! Derek!" He wasn't waking up.

"Oh God, proszę nie zabij mnie za to ( _P_ _lease don't kill me for this._ )" I mumble, and punch him in the face. He wakes up, thankfully, and blinks at me. I grin, chuckling breathlessly.

"Hi." I said, and he snorts.

"Hi." he replies, just as Scott calls out, "I got it!" and comes over with the bullet between his claws.

Derek takes it with a nod, cracks it in two with his teeth, and the gun powder spills out, mixed with wolfsbane. I could smell it, so could Scott, it seemed, from the way he shied away from it like it was Twilight inclined. **  
**

"Lighter?" Derek asked either of us. Scott shook his head, and I snapped my fingers, a small spark coming between them. It was enough to light the gunpowder, and the flames rose fast, but died down just as quick. Derek took the remaining ashes, and-Oh my God. He doused them on his bullet wound, Jesus christ. I looked away as he growled, sounding kind of feral. Yeah, that probably hurt a whole freaking lot. When it finally blew over, he sighed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Was it really? "Yes!" Wait, who was that? Oh. My conscience. I hate it when that happens. Derek rolled his eyes while Scott looked at me like I was mad. I probably was, actually.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek growled.

"You okay?" Scott asked, and Derek snarled lightly at him.

"Apart from the agonizing pain?" came the response, and I clapped, as if settling it.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." I said, and he glared at me.

"Aaanyway, you're gonna be okay to go home, right? Now that you can protect yourself?" I asked, and he looked at me full on for a little while before nodding. Scott wrinkled his nose and looked from him to me, then back to me, and gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, once Derek was out of sight and we were in my Jeep.

"He had a weird smell when he looked at you." Scott said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably him wanting to thank me for taking the bullet out for him but he's too broody to have a 'thank you' come out of his mouth." I said, and he shook his head.

"That's not it, I mean yeah, it was, kind of, but that's not all. There was some other scent..." he trailed off, and I sighed.

"Scott, the guy nearly died. Whatever your nose is picking up could be several things; annoyance, adrenaline, fear, the scent of death itself, gratitude to Stiles, anything! You're not an expert at scents yet, okay?" I said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I gotta learn how to deal with this." He said, and I nodded.

"Ask him, see if he can help."

"He's gonna tell me to stay away from Allison."

"Then you should probably stay away from Allison."

"Dude, you don't get it, I can't! The wolf in me goes crazier when I'm not with her!" he exclaimed, and I 'oh'ed.

"Y'know what I think?"

"What?"

"Allison isn't the problem here. She actually brings you back from wolfing out mode, she calms you down. So what we really have to do is focus on you not getting angry as much, but as long as Allison's within a mile radius, there shouldn't be a problem anyway. Practice is just for precaution."

"But wasn't it when my pulse goes up?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope, not anymore. It's just anger. Nothing else. I'm pretty sure your heartrate goes up when you're doing the dirty with Allison -I don't wanna know about it, and stop thinking about it!- so that's out of the question. She calms you down when you're angry, but she won't always be there when you wolf out, so we have to practice this, okay?" I said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, got it. Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man, you're awesome."

"I know."

___________________________________________________________________

A few days after, Danny came over and helped trace the text sent to Allison telling her to meet Scott at the school. Weird part was that Derek was there.

"Uh...who's that?" Danny asked, and I blinked.

"Uhm... my cousin... Miguel." I said, hiding my smirk from Danny but making it perfectly visible to Derek.

"Is...is that blood on his shirt?"

"Nah, just...somethin else. Hey Miguel, wanna borrow one of my shirts?" I asked, grinning, as I gestured to my dresser. He closed the book he was 'reading' and glared at me as he crossed the room and took his shirt off.

"Stiles." I looked up to see Derek, shirtless, with one of my shirts in his hand.

"This'" he waved it for emphasis. "No fit." He wooed out, and I sighed.

"Then try something else on." I said, and he was positively fuming as he looked for another one. I then noticed Danny was a little... distracted, and smirked.

"Hey. How about that one?" I asked, nudging him for his opinion. He sighed as he gave Derek a once over.

"It's not really his colour." He said, and I bit my lip, hiding a laugh. Orange and blue striped shirts, in my eyes, would fit anyone, but even in the all seeing eyes of mind, Derek was......

No.

I turned back to Danny, and grinned knowingly.

"You play for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny?" I asked, and he glared at me.

"You're a horrible person." he said, and I grinned.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Now, about that text..."

"Stiles!" Derek made us look up. He was still shirtless and was holding another one of my shirts. A black one, of course, that broody sourwolf.

"None of these fit." he growled, and I looked back to Danny.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text." I grinned and mouthed 'thank you' to Derek, who -I swear to goodness- smirked.

Anyway, it belonged to a certain Melissa McCall, and Derek and I were confused as hell. So, since Scott was at lacrosse, we went to the hospital to try figure this out somehow. My phone rang, and I blinked.

"Scott." I greeted, and he sounded worried.

"Dude, where are you? They're gonna start soon, and you're not here." he said, and I sighed.

"Ah. Yeah, just... I'll be there, just not now. If you see my Dad, tell him... tell him I'll be there, that I'm just gonna be a little bit late, alright?" I said, and he huffed.

"Yeah, bye." he said, and I ended the call.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said, staring at me with a shocked expression. Did he always have those bunny teeth? Cute, the wolf's front teeth are like a rabbit's. Oh, irony. You never cease to impress or amuse me. I sighed.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth." I said, and he nodded.

"Oh, one more thing?"

"Yeah?" he slammed my head against the steering wheel.

"Oh my God, what the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Now go." I pouted.

"Go!" I got out of the car and shook my head, as if expelling the pain.

"Freaking sourwolf. BAD MIGUEL!" I muttered, turning to shout the last bit at him before turning back around and entering the hospital.

I snooped around for a little while, then my phone rang.

"Derek. Dude, this place's empty."

"Stiles, get out of there right now, he's the Alpha!" Derek's voice rang in my ear from my phone, and my eyes widened as I saw the guy standing in front of me.

"You must be Stiles." he said with a smile, and a calm, soothing voice. Oh my God, how does he do that?

"You're the..."

"What are you doing here, visiting times are over." said a voice behind me, and Peter Hale's nurse glared at me.

"And you're..."

"And both of you are... oh my God, I'm gonna die. I can't kill you in a hospital, that'd be horrible. What do I do?" I muttered, and suddenly Derek was there, and the nurse was knocked out on the floor.

"C'mon Stiles, you can take me. What happened to all that mouth at school? Lost it when you saw the real deal?" Peter asked, and I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

"Are you asking me to kill you? If you are I won't say no, but afterwards you won't have a choice to back out of it." I threatened, and his smile dropped as he lunged at me. I grinned as he was sent hurtling back with the yelp of a kicked puppy.

"Aww, did I do something to the doggy? Poor little guy, lemme make it better." I said with a pleasant smile as he was lifted into the air by his shadow and thrown across the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Derek shook his head.

"Leave it. I'll do it, Stiles. Just... Just go to your game." he said, and I wrinkled my nose, but raised a hand, and Peter was suddenly standing where he was before, though he was battered up. He spat out blood and growled at me. I glared back at him but left, crossing my fingers and hoping to God Derek knew what he was doing, because if I stayed, his attention would be on me staying out of it. Stupid wolf pride.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Derek didn't lose, he just... didn't win the fight either. Give him a little credit; Peter was older and had more experience, okay?

Pfft.

"Shut up, Stiles." said Sourwolf snapped from my desk. I blinked.

"What?"

"You're thinking too loud. It's annoying." he accused, glaring at me. I sent him a disbelieving look, one which he simply ignored and looked back to the laptop.

Bastard. Seriously, what kind of tall, dark clad and brooding self-respecting werewolf willingly comes to a human-not-so-human's house just for files on his ex-girlfriend and doesn't at least attempt to be nice?

And what the hell does he mean by I'm thinking too loud?

"Stiles." he sighed, and I looked up from my comic book again.

"Derek." I replied, and he growled.

"Stop freaking thinking so much. Your emotions are in turmoil when you think, so stop." he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you know what my emotions are doing?"

"I can smell it on you," he said. "Anxiousness, irritation, annoyance..." he made sure he was staring straight at me, "Guilt." I looked away. The feeling of guilt was always there.

"Get used to the last one if you're gonna be here all the time. It's not left me since-" I shut myself up and sighed, then stood. It was then I remembered. I was supposed to visit her today. Well fuck, werewolf business has me busy. 

"I'm going out, call me if you need anything else and... lock up the house if my Dad isn't home whenever you're leaving. It probably means he isn't coming back until tomorrow. I'll be with Scott." I said in a rushed breath, grabbed my phone from next to the laptop on the desk, and with one last nod to him, left.

I didn't feel particularly guilty about anything concerning, him, until days after that, when I found out he was missing after the Argents raided his house. Why was I guilty?

I have no freaking idea.

**

"Call it again." He said, and I sighed.

"Scott, dude. It's not here. So you lost your phone, Get a new one." I said, and he huffed as he flumped down on his stomach to look under his bed.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. I have to find Derek." he said, and I sighed.

"Well, (a) you’re not alone, you have me. And (b) didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? Y'know, the last time you saw him when you went to his house without telling me. There was an awesome fight that I didn't see, remember?" I said, and he rolled his eyes. Yes, I was still kind of annoyed that he hadn't told me he was going; I knew this would have happened, that he would go in a hurry when there was no time to tell Stiles, and Stiles would miss the awesome werewolf fight.

"The Argents' plan was to try to get him to lure the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him." he said, and I blinked.

"Alright, well...we let them do what they want. They use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved." I said, and he shook his head.

"Not if Peter's using Allison to get to Derek! I can't protect her on my own!" he said, and I grit my teeth. After all this, he still thinks he's on his own?

"Which means we have to find Derek first." 'We?' much better.

"Well, maybe you lost it when you and he were fighting," I suggested. "You remember that, when he was trying to kill you? After you stopped him from killing Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

"Couldn't you at least think about letting him die? For me?" I asked, and he gave me a look. What? I wasn't particularly fond of someone who slammed my head down on a steering wheel. Especially if he's threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth.

He suddenly stopped, and I blinked.

"What?"

"My mom just got home from work." he said, and sat down on his bed, exasperated. I sighed.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." I said, but he sadly shook his head.

"I have to."

**

"Screw you." Jackson said, pointing to Scott. He then blinked. "Y'know what, screw you too." he said, and nodded with a satisfied smile. "In fact, screw each other." he finished, and I shook my head with a grin.

"Even if I did swing that way, Scott's not my type." I said, and Scott gave me a 'shut up' and 'wait, why am I not your type?' look, then turned back to Jackson.

"So?"

"No." Jackson brushed past him and I, then left the locker rooms.

"Ah. Well, I won't say 'I told you so', cause it's not strong enough. How about 'I'm always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree, never, ever, for the sake of your wolflyhood'?" I suggested innocently, and he growled under his breath.

"I'm not done yet." he said, and followed Jackson out the door.

"You're not done" I repeated, sighing as I leaned back against the locker behind me. Of course you're not. You'd never be until Allison was safe. Damn it.

**

"You're still going." I said, making it more of a statement than a question. He nodded.

"D'you have a date?"

"Well...no."

"A suit?"

"...No."

"A way in?"

"No."

"A ride? D'you even have a ticket to the formal?" I asked, and he sighed.

"No, and no." he said.

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kill to kick your little werewolf ass." I confirmed, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah."

**

"So you're coming too?"

"...The dance? Dude, you know I can't dance." I said, and Scott sighed.

"Not even for the love of friendship?" he offered with his puppydog grin.

"Not even for the love of Oreos, Scott." Sorry, bro. If the oreos can't convince me, you can't.

"Ahw shit, this is worse than I thought." I'm actually really proud that you know I value them more than you. And annoyed that you do nothing about it.

"C'mon man, please?"

"Nope. Scott, I love you, man. You know I love you. But this is so not gonna happen. Ever." I said.

"Not even for pizza?"

"Nope."

"Watermelon flavoured Oreos?" Those don't even taste like watermelon, but I like where this is going.

"Nope."

"Pizza with Oreos on it?"

"...I'm driving you there and staying with my laptop in the Jeep. Call me and let me know if you're going over to Allison. Seriously, I wanna know as soon as possible when I can leave." I said, and he grinned.

"Hell yes!" He cheered, and ran out my room, towards the Jeep. I sighed.

"If I'm not getting my pizza with Oreos on it, I am going to kill you with lightning." I muttered, knowing he could hear me, and heard his laugh from outsides

**

"Kay Scott, I'mma be out here in the Jeep. I can hear if anything goes wrong. Screams will probably be the key words." I said, and he smirked but nodded and got out of the Jeep. I laid my back against the door on my side and had my laptop in my lap with my feet in the passenger's chair.

About fifteen minutes into what was supposed to be an interrupted three hours, I heard a shout. Coach's shout.

"McCall, I see you! C'mere, buddy!" he said, and I sighed, amused. Because this was totally going to go right from the beginning. Sitting up in the driver's seat, I turned my laptop off and was about to start the Jeep before I heard a growl. It was a loud growl, because it wasn't anywhere near me, but I heard it clearly. I carefully peeked in the room and found Scott dancing with Danny. I stuffed a fist in my mouth to keep from laughing when Coach found them, then sputtered and walked off. Scott thanked Danny and apologised to his date before running off to find Allison. I left when they stared at each other with dopey smiles on their faces. That was too awkward for me to watch.

"Hello again, Stiles." I heard a voice greet me as I followed the sound of the growl to the lacrosse field. I jumped about a foot and spun around to find Peter staring at me with a smile on his face and Lydia at his feet, lying in the grass with blood streaks here and there. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What'dyou do to her?" I asked, hands curling into fists at my sides. He smirked and shrugged.

"Nothing much, just small scratches here and there." he said, his ever present smile pissing me off more and more by the second. I took a deep breath as I felt my anger being turned into magic at my fingertips, and forced it back.

"Peter. Let her go. Now." I said, and he 'hmm'ed.

"I don't know, Stiles, I kind of like this one, maybe even more than Scott. She's smart, not bad to look at, and has an attitude I absolutely adore. Of course, if you really, really want her back, we could trade." He said, taking a step -over Lydia's unconscious body- towards me.

"Depends on who we're trading." I said, and he laughed.

"Would you really hide him even if it meant her being taken from you?"

I don't know. Would I?

"Just tell me where Derek is, Stiles, and you can have her back." he demanded, and I shook my head, really afraid of him coming closer. If he did, then I'm not sure what I'd do. Killing him probably wouldn't be that bad, but not good either. I hadn't killed anyone since... since that time, and it was the thought of having yet another death on my conscience that made me turn pale, more than the thought of Lydia's possible turning, or even my Dad, who he'd no doubt go after next. I couldn't handle another person dead by my hands. Not another one.

"Stiles, I'm waiting." Peter sang with a smirk, and I narrowed my eyes at him, hearing the thunder above. As I put a foot forward, it crashed in the heavens, making me stop and take a deep breath. Peter was staring at me with odd interest, then smirked evilly.

"Never mind, I'm not sure I want him right now. You can keep your friend here as well. I'll see you soon, Stiles. Very soon." he said suddenly. He gave me a small wave with his ever present infuriating smile, turned on his heel and left. I dropped down next to Lydia's body and felt for a pulse. It was there, barely. I sighed and inspected her. There weren't any actual wounds to be worried, about, just the scrapes that went deep enough to draw blood. They had stopped bleeding by now, anyway.

Sighing, I picked her up and stood. Staring quietly up at the thunderclouds now clearing, I grit my teeth.

"God dammit!"

**

"Scott? He's gone out somewhere with that girl... Allison's father, I think he was. Yep, that's him." Melissa's words made me die a little on the inside. I nodded, grinned at her.

"Well, let's hope he impresses him, or no more Allison." I joked, making her smile.

"Right. Fingers crossed." she said, and I nodded, then left, getting into my Jeep and banged my head against the steering wheel. Kind of reminded me of how Derek forcefully did it. Derek. Also missing. Werewolf. Scott. Werewolf. Allison's father. Hunter.

"Aw damn."

**

"Of course they'd keep you two in the basement. Where else would you be?" I mused out loud, the two wolves staring at me in shock and confusion. I rolled my eyes. After making sure the thingies wouldn't zap Derek any more, I ripped the wires apart and undid the straps of leather holding Derek.

"Shut up, not a word. Nor sound." I added as Scott whimpered. Such a dog, it's not even funny anymore. Sigh. Once I got him out of his chains, he glomped me happily, only to be grabbed by the scruff and pulled off of me by Derek. They growled at each other until I cleared my throat and they both looked away. Good dogs. Okay, dog jokes will never get old. Not with these guys, anyway.

"Kay, let's go. And no, Scott, we will not have a montage about how I got here. Not now." I said, and he closed his mouth, but nodded.

We managed to successfully sneak our way up the stairs, but then someone was coming down. My eyes widened, but then Scott grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Derek's jacket as I was dragged under a flight of stairs. Thank. God. Wait, God? Oh shi-

"Not a surprise you tried to get out, but with the help of a human? Really Derek?" We all turned to see...

"Oh my God, why?" I groaned as Kate smirked at us. Her gaze flickered to me as I spoke, and she laughed.

"God won't help you." she said, and I sighed, running an annoyed hand through my hair.

"I know. I've been noticing that recently; I say his name and BAM! Things blow up. Like now, for instance. I think 'Thank God' and you show up. I hate this so much, and-" I was beginning to ramble, and Derek put a hand on my shoulder to shut me up. I looked up at him.

"Dude, what? I was finally having my long awaited montage. I mean, it's not the awesome 'how I found you' montage, but come on!" I ranted, and he put a hand on my other shoulder, all the while keeping his eyes on a somewhat stunned looking Kate.

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, go ahead." I said, and retreated behind Scott. It wasn't the easiest thing, since Derek's hands made it somewhat hard, as they stayed for a few second longer than necessary. And I'm already a clumsy person. I'm lucky that just this once, I didn't trip and make a complete fool out of myself...again.

"Ooh, affectionate for the human? Reminds me of good times." Kate said, and I blinked. Oh yeah, she was his girlfriend at some point, huh? Forgot for a bit there.

"Good times? You mean burning my house and my family?" he asked, and she smirked.

"No. Well, that was fun too, but I was talking about the mind blowing sex we used to have." she said, and I fake gagged quietly.

"Oh God, I really didn't need to think about that." I muttered, burying my face into my plaid shirt sleeve.

Derek snarled at her, his fangs growing as she simply smirked with her gun in hand, finger on the trigger as she raised it. Oh shit. I stared and focused on the gun, imagining the bullet on the inside. Dad's the Sheriff; I know the workings of a gun inside out, among other things. Her hands tightened as Derek charged, and she pulled the trigger. I then did my best with my fingers crossed. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. Maybe it was because I'd been practicing since Scott became a werewolf. The bullet swerved completely off course and went out the window. Quite literally, it broke the glass though. Everything stopped, and I let out a relieved breath.

"Yes! I did it, hell yeah!" I cheered, and Kate turned to me with a deadly expression.

 Oh shit.

At that moment, several things happened at once; Peter came through the front door like a normal person, though it was terrible of him to come in at this moment -or at all-, Allison and her dad came downstairs, having heard the gunshot and everything, and poor Stiles was staring down the barrel of a gun.

Again, oh shit.

"KATE! Kate, what're you doing, Stiles- Stiles isn't-" Allison was cut off by her aunt.

"He's an accomplice, honey. He dies too." Kate said, and I blinked as the father spoke.

"Kate, stop. I know what you did, and it's wrong. We follow the code; We hunt those who hunt us. Nothing more, there were people in that house who were both human and innocent." Chris said, and I blinked again.

"Kate Argent, is it?" Peter's creepy self came up behind Allison and grinned at Kate as he held a clawed hand to her throat.

"Peter, stop!" everyone (apart from Derek -.-) yelled at the same time. He chuckled, and I gulped as I realized the gun wasn't in my face anymore. Derek grabbed my collar and dragged me up, though I do have a feeling he was being gentle. Nice to know some people here still remember I'm human.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged." because he's one to talk. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live." Peter said, his claws growing longer until they touched her skin. Scot made to run at him, but Derek held him back.

"Don't. He'll kill her faster if you do." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." Kate ground out through grit teeth.

"I don't know about you Allison, but that apology - it didn't sound very sincere." Peter said, and he let go of Allison. In merely half a second, he was in Kate's face. Her gun was taken from her and thrown across the room. My eyes widened, and Derek pushed me to look the other way. Allison screamed, and Chris murmured his sister's name in agony. Something thudded to the ground and Peter walked away, past me and to the front door. He then turned around, and grinned at me, eyes flashing.

"I'll see you again Stiles. Don't forget about my offer." he said, and I shook my head in disbelief. 

"I'd never accept the bite from you. Nawet jeśli mówisz proszę, drań ( _Not even if you say please, bastard_ )" I spat at him, hearing a snarl behind me, as if backing me up, but he just chuckled.

"You will." he replied, and then his eyes widened as Derek suddenly jumped on him. In a second, between Scott's angry and desperate protest, Peter's throat had been ripped out.

"But... I was supposed to kill him, than I wouldn't be a wolf anymore." Scott said, and I gave him a horrified look.

"Scott..." I was confused and kind of worried; he'd kill someone to get rid of being a werewolf? After all it had done for his life? Of course, it came with ups and downs, but it was, overall, something that helped him. And he would kill to take it away? Does he even understand what it means to kill someone?

"You were gonna...kill?" I asked hesitantly, and he rounded on me angrily, before he saw my expression, then he came over and hugged me tightly. He sniffed at me and sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry man. I just..." he trailed off, and I shook my head.

"I get it." despite how good it was, he didn't want it. He wanted to be normal, and live life without any cheats.

I heard growl coming from somewhere, and let go of Scott to see Derek snarling at him. I laughed.

"Oh come on, Sourwolf. You wanna hug too?" I asked with a huge grin. He looked me up and down, wrinkled his nose and turned away with a roll of his eyes.

But, I am pretty sure that when I got into my Jeep and offered a second time, just to tease him, after he shook his head and I started the engine, Derek Hale smiled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked for a fox and another asked for wolf!Stiles in the same fic.

 

"HE WHAT?" Scott whined and covered his ears as I jumped up and stared at him in disbelief. Realizing I wanted him to say it again, just for confirmation, he gulped and nodded.

"Derek bit him. He bit Jackson." he repeated, and I was left in shock with wide eyes. Why the hell would he bite Jackson? Jackson's gonna- I saw him- Oh God. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Asdfghjkl!

"We're leaving. Right now." I said, and he gave me a 'what the hell' look.

"Where-"

"To Derek's house, of course. I wanna know exactly what the hell convinced him to turn Jackson." Scott's own eyes widened this time, and he grabbed my hand, still on the doorknob.

"When the hell did he say it was okay to burst in there and start asking him questions? And when the hell did you stop being scared of him?" he asked, in utter confusion. I could tell that those were only two of the twenty six questions he wanted to blurt out right now, and sighed.

"I never was scared of him, okay? I just couldn't stand him because of his broody-ness. But that'd beside the point; why would he bite Jackson?"  I grit my teeth and calmed myself with deep breaths as I noticed that things were starting to levitate off the floor of my room. 'Things' being Scott. He waved frantically and grabbed onto the bed frame as I eased him down.

I sighed as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"If you really are mad about this, then let's go." he said, and I grinned. Nodding, I grabbed my red hoodie and left with Scott following.

**

"Derek!" Scott called as I pulled up in front of the Hale house. It looked empty, but then again, didn't it always? I sighed as I got out and went up to his door. If he doesn't knock before he comes in, then I shouldn't have to either. The only thing stopping me from jumping through his window is that they're all broken. That, and the fact that it's physically impossible for me to get up there without getting hurt in some way.

"Stiles, what're you doing?" I jumped about a foot into the air when he just... appeared like a freaking ghost. Breathing a sigh of relief, I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and gave him the look he gives me when I annoy him. His expression before was all hard and emotionless, but now I could see in his eyes that he was laughing at me on the inside. Oh how it made me mad.

"I'm mad at you, Mr Hale, so don't you dare get all amused." I ranted, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're here for what exactly? Without any warning?" he asked, and I pointed in his face. He almost, almost went cross eyed looking at it, but snapped his gaze back to my face.

"Nope, if you can come into my room, through the window without permission, I'm more than allowed to walk into your house without knocking." I said. He gave me that blank stare I had come to know and hate, and then shrugged, leaning back against his door frame.

"Fair enough." he said, and I nodded with a grin.

"Thank you. And-:

"Stiles. You're here to be mad at me?" he reminded, and I blinked, then nodded.

"Oh yeah! I mean... Shut up. Anyway, you bit Jackson!" I said, and he nodded.

"Why?"

"He asked for it." came the easy response, and I blinked.

"That doesn't make thins any better! I get that you're an alpha, and that I may not be able to understand your need for wanting a pack, dear sir, but come on, why would you bite Jackson? I need a proper reason, Derek." I made gestures to things I had no idea were relevant. He seemed to be used to it enough to ignore it.

"Stiles, he came to me and asked me to bite him. If I didn't, he would have exposed every werewolf in Beacon Hills, because I'm the alpha now." he said slowly, as if to a child, and I huffed.

"Derek, this is Jackson we're talking about. Jackson Whittemore. Now that he's got the bite, he'll use it to get everything he wants, and by that time, since you're not as good as an alpha as you think you are -don't get all growly with me, you know it's true- your word won't be enough to stop him." I said, and we had a stare off, glaring into each other's eyes. He sighed, it coming out as more of a growl.

"Stiles, he's a teenager, he can't-"

"I've seen it, okay?" I cut him off, and suddenly Scott was next to me, a hand on my shoulder.

"You what?" he was shocked, as was Derek, and I sighed.

"I saw it. Like how I saw mom-" I stopped, but Scott understood and nodded anyway; he knew what I meant.

"You saw it. You saw Jackson actually taking control of the whole of Beacon Hills." he said, and I shook my head with a grimace.

"I saw him killing- he killed everyone, and then he left with a smile on his face." I said, and Scott shuddered slightly.

"So does anyone want to tell me exactly what the hell Stiles is talking about?" Derek asked calmly, though there was a hint of worry in his tone, and Scott wrinkled his nose.

"Since he found out about himself being not so completely human, he saw things, and they started to happen," Scott started, and I smiled at how he made me sound like some weirdo graduating to superman.

"Things that were the dumbest things in the world, things that no one ever thought could be true, not even his mo-"

"Not even the ones the sights were about," I finished quickly. "Everything began to happen, and everyone died." I said flatly, and Scott winced, giving a short whine.

"Anyway, that's not what we came here for." I said, turning back to Derek, who was staring at me oddly.

"You bit the one who's going to kill everyone, and then break free from you. Do something about it, _Alpha_." I said, more demanding than mocking (though I have been dying to mock his status like that) and his eyes flashed red at me and he growled deep in his throat. Scott stiffened, and he growled at Derek, though he seemed a bit unsure, sniffing subtly at said werewolf and then calming down some, when we were both sure he wasn't going to rip my heart out.

"You don't just order an Alpha, Stiles." Derek said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, someone's got to, because the Alpha doesn't seem to be doing a good job by himself." I ranted, and he huffed, giving me the 'shut up' look.

"Don't you 'shut up' me, I'll have you know that I-" I was cut off by Scott's hands covering my mouth, and he dragged me away.

"What're you doing?" he mouthed, and I blinked.

"Complaining." I mouthed back, and he gave me an exasperated look.

"Dude, you can't just complain to the Alpha!" he said, no longer bothering to be quiet, making me facepalm as he winced and froze with a puppy-ish look on his face when Derek came and pulled both of us into his house. I glared at him all the way, even as he sat us down on a sofa.

"Cool, you renovated." I remarked, momentarily forgetting about being mad at him. He nodded slowly, giving Scott a questioning look, to which he was rewarded with a defeated shrug.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be coming over here to piss me off sooner or later." he said flatly, making me roll my eyes. Scott turned to me, his own eyes wide and he whispered, "He has a sense of humour?" I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing; Derek could hear us.

"Anyway," I tried going back to topic, and froze. Derek stilled for a second as well, before he got all broody again when I remembered I was mad at him.

"Hey!" I reprimanded, making him roll his eyes at my antics and glower at me. His eyes turned red, and I stared at them for a moment longer than I should have, looking away only when I noticed Scott looking between us.

"Your eyes are..."

"Red. I know. Your favourite colour, wasn't it? Now if I keep them like this, will you stop asking me to change them?" he asked, and I huffed, folding my arms across my chest, shaking my head.

"No, and stop changing the subject. For the sixteenth time. Why the hell would you bite him? Don't you have some awesome 'bad guy detecting' skills or something?" I sighed, it turning into a groan as Derek didn't reply, just stared blankly into space.

"Ugh, dude, you need a better pack." I grumbled, and he tilted his head at me. Aw, cute of the wolf.

"Suggestions?" he asked sarcastically, and I 'hmm'ed, thinking as I fingered the hem of my shirt.

"How about Isaac?" I asked, and Scott gave me a questioning look.

"Why?" he asked, and I returned his look with a pointed one. His eyes widened in understanding and he nodded, 'oh, okay'ing.

"Isaac's being abused by his father. Dad and I know it, but there isn't any actual evidence to put it up as a case yet." I said, and Derek snorted.

"I'm not raising a foster home, Stiles." he growled out and I threw my hands up in exasperation as I stood to face him, hating that I had to look up slightly to see his eyes properly.

"After we get his father behind bars, Derek, I think he'll need a home. A family. A pack. We're not doing this because we feel sorry for him, but because he happens to be in that position." I said, and he stared at me for a little while longer before nodding.

"Fine. If he causes any trouble, it's on your hands." He said, and I grinned, nodding.

"Yes. Now, I've got another person I'm thinking about. Erica. She's got epilepsy and will most likely die whenever her next attack is." I said, and he mulled it over before nodding again.

"Great! Soo, while you're out hunting down new pack members or doing whatever the hell it is you do during the day, Scott and I are gonna go see if we can find something on Isaac's father." I said, and patted his shoulder playfully before gesturing for Scott to stand. He did, awkwardly, for some reason, and followed me out the door. My grin then fell.

"Oh, and...Derek?" he made a noise to show he was listening from his porch.

"If Jackson makes any trouble, I also saw that I'd be the one to kill him, so... do what you can, okay?" I pleaded, and he looked stunned, but nodded.

Scott and I left, Derek's eyes following the Jeep until it was out of sight.

**

 "Stiles, go home." I blinked up at the face staring down at me. I almost expected it to be Derek, since it would be a line I'd heard from him a few times. Speaking of Derek, I've noticed it's been a week, and he's done absolutely nothing about finding Jackson and fixing this mess. How does one unbite another who was bitten though? Can it be done? Oh my God, what if he stays like that, and

"Stiles. Again, go away." The voice spoke again, and it was female. A woman, actually, and most definitely Scott's mom.

"Nice to see you too, Melissa" I replied, standing up. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked indignantly, and she sighed.

"You've been coming here every day for a week, Stiles. You fall asleep in here, and quite frankly, your snoring's bothering me." she said, and I huffed.

"I do not snore." I said, and she gave me an incredulous yet exasperated look.

"That's what you got out of that monologue?" she muttered, before she was distracted by Lydia's father coming out of said girl's room and talking to her. I took the distraction as an opportunity for escape, and ran off to a nearby vending machine, and- oh hell no. Did- Did it seriously just refuse to give me my chocolate bar? Look, it's... what time is it anyway? I just woke up, and goddammit, I need something sugary. Or Adderall. I cursed the machine with every word and in every language I knew- which was a truck load of them. Just as I was about to give up, I felt the magic in me buzz slightly, and looked around, to see what triggered it. I grinned when I saw the machine quaking violently.

I walked away triumphantly and left a broken vending machine lying on its side behind me. Melissa blinked as she saw me coming.

"I heard a crash." she said, and I purposefully looked down at the chocolate bar in my hands, where her eyes followed, and hid it behind my back like a child, just to see the amused grin she was now sporting. Taking a steadying breath, she gave me a pat on the shoulder before ushering me out the door.

"Hey, hold on! Just- Just tell me..." she raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Is she- Is Lydia gonna be okay?" I asked, and her features softened as she smiled at me. She reminds me of mom, sometimes.

"Stiles, your friend's gonna be fine. She's making it through the nights better and better each time, and the medicine's helping." she said, and I grinned, nodding.

"Y'know, if her doctor just told me that six days ago then I wouldn't be here right now, so...thanks. By the way, you might wanna fix your vending machine. Someone broke it." I said, and she facepalmed.

"You brat. Get out." she said, shoving me out and closing the door. I laughed as I got into my Jeep and drove home.

It wasn't until the next day I found that Lydia had run away from the hospital. I whipped out my phone and dialed Scott's number.

"What is it?" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing like 'Hi Stiles, how're you doing, my very best friend in the world?' or something like that?" I asked, and he huffed.

"Hi. Something wrong?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Actually, yes. Lydia's gone from the hospital. How good are you at scent tracking?" I asked, and he 'hmm'ed.

"Not as good as Derek or anything, but I'm okay." he said, and I bit my lip. That might not be good enough. I nodded decisively.

"I'm picking you up now. We're going to Derek."

**

"Whatever it is, the answer's no, Stiles." Derek said as soon as I rushed into his house. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand from where he was by the stairs, and fixed him with a stare.

"Please, Derek?" I pleaded, and his eyes widened slightly, before his entire expression shifted, and he was blank again, apart from the red rimming his irises and the clench of his jaw as he tried to look at anywhere but me.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh, and I grinned.

"Lydia's gone missing and we're all freaking out about it. I need your help to track her." somehow, that didn't seem like what he wanted to hear.

"Whatever." he said, gently pulling his hand out of my grip - I had forgotten I was still cutting off his blood circulation- and gestured towards the door. Just as we were leaving, someone came bounding down the stairs, and skid to a stop at my feet. I blinked. Derek growled under his breath, but the tiny fox on the floor ignored him completely.

"Hello." I muttered in surprise, and Derek sighed.

"Aww, he's cute! We're taking him." I decided, and scooped up the kit in my arms, and walked out. Derek was left staring after me, and it wasn't until a good ten paces away I realized he wasn't following. I tilted my head towards the Jeep.

"You coming?" I asked, and his eyes did that thing where it flashed red again, and he stalked towards the Jeep. Scott moved over to be in the middle of us, and Derek took the passenger seat.

"Scott! I've got a new friend." I said brightly, distracting myself from getting a panic attack over Lydia. He gave me the confused puppy look.

"Why?" he asked, and I frowned.

"I have no idea. But Derek says I can have him." I said, starting the Jeep as the kit laid down in my lap.

"I- Wait, no. I mean yes, keep him. I don't want him around, and it's not like I'll do anything with him there, so just...whatever." Derek stumbled on his words, which in themselves were many compared to the usual three at a time, but still managed to seem broody while doing so.

"But, I can't exactly keep him at my house, so..." I grinned, and Derek muttered something under his breath, that sounded suspiciously like 'freaking idiot'. Scott's eyes flashed gold at him and he growled.

"He is not." I ignored their conversation and concentrated on driving. Soon, of course, ADHD kicked in and I found myself sucking on my lower lip just for something to do. I sighed, and then froze as I ran my tongue along my teeth. They both seemed to notice, and demanded at once that I pull over. I did, and they turned expectant gazes on me.

 "Uhm...You know how I've been hanging around werewolves..." I trailed off, and their expressions didn't welcome any hesitation from me, so I just went for it and bared my teeth, sharp fangs flashing at them.

"Dude, you haven't done that in ages!" Scott exclaimed, clapping me on the back. I groaned and thunked my head against the steering wheel, the action reminding me of when Derek did it more forcefully.

"Exactly how magical are you? I'd like to know what the hell you are." Derek said, and his hostile tone -not that it was usually any different- about the subject made me flinch. Scott growled at him, and I wrinkled my nose as I smelt their anger towards each other. Fuck, now I've got their sense of smell too.

"When I hang around certain...species, the characteristics tend to stick around. Me being in Beacon Hills helped in that there weren't any supernatural things going on, and everyone was human. The occasional dog or cat around the place isn't much to worry about, but since my best friend is a werewolf, and Derek's near me a lot, it's starting to rub off." I explained. God, my life sucked. As awesome as I was, it sucked. Too many abilities. Never thought I'd say that, though, not once.

"It usually depends on who he's around more, really. He used to work at this dog parlor, and grew the fangs too, just not as long," Scott supplied, "He had a favourite, it was a black Doberman. Everyone was freaked out, but Stiles did his magic and it was fine. Even when he was around the other dogs so much, since he spent time with the Doberman more than them, he started...turning. His hair started turning black instead of brown, and his eyes too. And he heard things so well it made his head hurt. So he quit." Woah, Scott remembered that story? He barely remembers his own birthday, so...that's kind of a big thing.

"It was painful to leave the dog behind." I said, and Derek rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking; 'Idiot.'

"So you're turning?" Derek asked, a familiar set to his tone that somehow had me frantic.

"No! No-No, it's just that I'll get more... animalistic...?" I made it a question more than a statement, and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll get the fangs, the claws, the smells and the hearing, and maybe the glowing eyes. Maybe. I'm not sure what colour they'll be. Hopefully they'll be red; that would be so cool, since, y'know, favourite colour and all, but dude, what would it be like? Holy- Derek! You've got the red flashing thing going on, what's it like?" I knew I was rambling, but I wanted to know, okay?

 "They'll be red." he said, and I blinked.

"How do you know?" I asked, confused, and he gave me the 'don't ask since I'm obviously right, mortal' look. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"Then again, you could be going all fox on us too." Scott said, and I scoffed.

"Dude, I literally just met the guy." I said, and he nodded, 'oh yeah'ing in the way that made me want to facepalm for humanity.

My phone then rang, and Scott patted around in my pockets to find it. I groaned, annoyed, as I felt claws digging into the steering wheel.

"Hey, Stiles's driving. Wanna go on speakerphone?" Scott answered, and I heard my Dad's voice with my new hearing abilities. Gotta admit, they were awesome. Can I trade them for the whole levitating-things-at-will business?

"Yeah." Scott pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Do I wanna know where you're going?" he asked.

"Depends." I replied, grinning cheekily at Derek's raised eyebrow.

"On?"

"On what you wanna hear. I can either be coming home in a few minutes with two friends, or I can be driving to find another friend." I said, and he sighed.

"You're coming home. Don't go looking for Lydia." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, your curfews were made my your moth-"

"Yeah, I got it. Talk later, bye." I made the phone fly under a pile of mine and Scott's clothes in the back. We always had extras, in case of emergencies, like we decided to swim or jump a few fences or fight Alphas, like we did before.

 "Stiles-"

"We don't have a choice right now. Derek, is it okay if you...?" I bit my lip as I turned a corner, and there was silence as he contemplated.

"As long as he doesn't try to arrest me again." he said, and I grinned.

"You're gonna hafta turn off the biker gang looks then." I said, and he snapped at my hand when it came too close to his collar. I pulled back, only for him to growl. Loud.

"What the hell, don't do that, it makes him edgy!" I said, gesturing to the fox on my lap, now trying to wake up fully to face Derek. He sighed.

"Stiles, you smell like human and wolf right now, and it's killing me. Don't come nearer than you have to." he said through grit teeth, and I blinked. Some dumb part of me really didn't like the thought of staying away from Derek, and I bit my lip, but nodded.

"Okay." 

The rest of the ride was silent, and I had no freaking idea why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck logic, that's why


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Derek, he's a werewolf, and we'd all be insanely happy if you didn't shoot him, and I mean it, so put the damn gun down." I said, and my dad gave me the 'we will have a long talk about this later' look.

Yeah, no. Not if I can help it. He dragged me all the way to the other side of the house, leaving Derek standing in the doorway with a shocked as fuck expression on, most likely from me telling my dad so casually about his furriness.

An annoyed fox at his feet sniffed around before making itself comfortable, going off somewhere. Scott had already gone to the kitchen and had his head in the fridge.

 

"How-Why-When did-" Dad put a hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

 

"I don't even wanna know any of that. Is he dangerous?" he asked, and I blinked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Is he a danger to you, me, or anyone else?" he's a werewolf, Dad. Are you seriously asking me if he's dangerous?

 

"If provoked, then yes to anyone else." I said.

 

"Will we be going through a lot of things like what happened before?" His arrest, most likely.

 

"If Scott can stop snooping around."

 

 "Stiles."

 

"I'm serious! What would it look like if Derek, who’s been out of town for five years, shows up when you're looking for the other half of his sister's body, and shows it to you? I'd bury it too!" I said, and he gave me a look.

 

"Okay, so maybe I'm not a good comparison, but you know what it would've been like." I said, and he sighed.

 

"Stiles, the attacks were from animals, we'd have known it wasn't him." he said, and I facepalmed.

 

"Was it worse than him just walking up with his sister in a bag? ‘I found her in the woods near my house, and had absolutely nothing to do with it, even though we've both been gone for five years.' No, Dad. No." I did a horrible impression of Derek's broody voice, and heard Scott's muffled laughter. Even the fox make a scoffing noise while Derek growled.

 

"I'm not happy about this." Dad said after a painfully long ten seconds. I grimaced.

 

"I know, but... he doesn't have a Scott to go to after losing someone." I said, and he sighed, nodding.

 

"Hey wait, you didn't have to go to Scott, you know. I'm always here to..."

 

"Yeah, thanks, Dad." I said, and he nodded, gesturing for me to go back into the living room. He went towards the stairs, and smiled at my confused look.

 

"You're a ball of energy, and a tub of magical energy, Stiles. I don't need to be there if anything happens, do I?" he asked, and I shook my head dumbly. Soon after, when I had walked back out into the kitchen and found Scott, Derek and the fox looking way too casual, he came back down in his uniform.

 

"Late night again. Some drug thing that could take a while to sort out." he said, and I nodded.

 

"Yeah, no problem, it's- it's fine, sure." I said, gesturing towards the door. He sent me an unfathomable look, a 'stop eating all my -forbidden- junk' look to Scott, and gave Derek a curt nod, before leaving with a final call of 'give that fox to the animal shelter, Stiles, because we can't keep it.'

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

"So, we're going to pretend that conversation never happened, and now we'll go looking for Lydia." I said, just as Scott began to make his way for the door. Derek gave us both confused looks.

 

"But your father just said-"

 

"Nope. We're going."

 

So we went.

 

The trail that Derek and Scott tracked was sort of odd. It led to the woods, deep into the woods. With me not being a full werewolf, Derek suggested we wait for daylight, and I agreed, begrudgingly so.

 

**

 

"If Lydia decides she wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson is an ass. Not that we didn't all know that already

 

"Because we think she's turning." Scot said, making sure to keep his voice down.

 

"Turning...into...?" Jackson prompted, and I blinked, disbelieving.

 

"Into a unicorn. What d'you think, dumbass?" I asked, and he gave me a glare. Is it okat that I'm not affected by it because I've grown accustomed to Derek's glower?

 

"I think if Lydia’s turning then she’s not the one who’s going to need help." he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

 

"Why?" Scott asked.

 

"When we were together, you should have seen the marks she left on me. What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" I nearly killed him. Jesus freaking Christ, I’m going to hit someone.

 

With a scoff he brushed past us.

 

 The next day, we had a pop quiz in Chemistry. Joy.

 

"It causes me severe mental anguish to say this, but I do think he's right, I mean, what if something happens? She stole the liver from a grave. Isaac's the grave digger, he spoke to my Dad because the scent led the K-9 unit there." I explained as the tests were handed out, earning myself a scowl and a 'shut up, Mr. Stilinski.' from Harris.

 

"I know." Scott huffed, looking like he was contemplating really hard.

 

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who’s still alive?" I wondered, and Mr. Harris looked up from his desk.

 

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." he said, and I gaped.

 

"You can do that?"

 

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I’ve ever had to strike a student. Repeatedly and violently. I’ll see you at three for detention."

 

If I pouted, no one knew, and they won't know.

 

**

 

After class, I decided I'd had enough of Scott and Allison making eyes at each other from opposite ends of the hallways, so I ran for the bathroom as soon as he turned to tell me how pretty her eyes were. Upon getting there, I skidded to a stop; Derek had Jackson pinned to a sink, and oh my God, I'm not looking! I was about to tell them, when Derek sighed.

 

"We're not doing anything, idiot, there's nothing not to look at." he said, and I stared at him, shocked.

 

"You said it out loud again." he muttered, rolling his eyes. I 'oh’ed, and motioned to them, still pressed against the sink.

 

"So...whatcha doin'?" I asked awkwardly, and he jerked his head towards Jackson with a fake smile. The one he gave me just before he slammed my head against the steering wheel of my Jeep.

 

"Jackson's body is refusing the bite." he said, and I could hear and see the worry in his voice and eyes, respectively.

 

"Why?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

 

"Look up on it," he asked, somehow making it a question without using any question marks or making it sound like one. Because there's no way he ordered me to do it. None whatsoever.

 

'"Yeah, sure. And... the pack?" I asked as he let go of Jackson, who got out of there like the devil was at his heels while still managing to look like he won something. Whatever. He wasn't important.

 

"I met him yesterday at the gravesite. He's got a black eye, most likely from his father, if you're right." he said, and I bit my lip. I don't know how we're going to find anything on his dad, since he refuses to talk, but we'll work on it. I looked up at Derek in time to see his eyes shift up to mine, from some other part of my face, lower than my eyes. Weirdo.

 

"Well, Scott and I'll look out for them, and I'll check out 'too-jock-for-a-werewolf' I said, gesturing to the door. He nodded, and there was a sort of an awkward silence. Then the bell rang, almost making me yelp. Damn this new hearing. I managed to hold it in, though Derek probably noticed, if the way he was rolling his eyes with an amused frown.

 

I know what you're thinking, but it can happen. It happens. His default setting is Frown, so whenever he feels anything else, it's still Frown, though happier. Or sad.

 

"So I've got detention, so I'll leave now." I said, and he nodded, looking away from me to the floor. Interesting tiles, I must admit...

 

"See you, Sourwolf." I said, and hightailed it out of there, in time to see his scowl, and hear 'Stiles, I-" and then the door closed behind me. Smirking in satisfaction, I strutted up to the front doors, then I remembered I had detention with Harris, and I visibly deflated, doing a complete 180 and going the other way.

 

God damnit.

 

(Please don't jinx me)

 

 **

 

 "An ambulance?" Scott and I were in Dad's patrol car, because my Jeep was being a dick. Dad sent me the 'shut up and stay out of this' look, so I continued stuffing curly fries in my mouth.

 

"Blood everywhere..." Dad repeated in a skeptical voice, making me look up, my fries falling from my mouth. Sharing a look with Scott, I used my magic and got us out of there without Dad noticing, and we ran to the site. Wasn't too hard, really; both of us were werewolves (kind of), all we had to do was follow the smell of blood that began from the street we had heard from the other end of the line.

 

"What the hell's Lydia doing?" I muttered, and Scott shrugged, staring at the mess with wide eyes. I, on the other hand, couldn't bear to look, especially when the bodies were being brought out, and turned away, though the smell of death was everywhere.

 

I then noticed there was another scent, different than any other I was familiar with/ I had lived in Beacon Hills all my life, I was pretty familiar with the things around here. Scott seemed to smell it too, and we moved into the woods. He shifted and sped off, while I just followed. While I had the qualities, I would never, unless bitten, be one of them.

 

We followed the trail, until we ended up bumping into someone... or something. Another werewolf...? This werewolf, sadly, isn't even female.  Does this mean it wasn't Lydia? Dark clothes ragged and dirty, the creature has a feral quality. Sickly, actually, even pathetic.

 

 It scrambled back in fear as Scott stepped forward. Passing through a shadow, Scott transformed into his human self.

 

"Who are you?" Scott asked. Using our moment of confusion, the creature ran. And he ran fast.

 

Since there was nothing we could do, we trudged back to the ambulance, noticing my Dad was there. To keep Scott out of trouble, he went off by himself, while I decided I'd try to help. It'd be too suspicious if I hadn't done anything, anyway. After getting a light tap on the back on my head, I begged, and Dad let me stay. After he interrogated the freaked out ambulance driver, he came over to say something, but I was a little busy freaking out.

 

"Dad, I can sense her." I muttered, and he suddenly gave me his full attention.

 

"Where?" he asked, and I focused, frowning in concentration. I pointed to our left, and my eyes widened.

 

"She's right there." I said. Not a few seconds later, a pale, dirty hand pushes some branches away, and Lydia steps out, hands covering her...parts. I had stopped crushing on her, yes, but hers was the first naked female body I'd seen outside a computer. I'll be damned if I don't react in some way to it.

 

"Well...isn't anyone going to get me a coat?" she asked, and I stepped forward, grasping at Dad's jacket, tugging at it, but he stayed put even as I continued forward with my grip on him. A few more steps and I felt my knees go weak, and collapsed.

 

Thanks to both wolfy-ness and magic, it took only a few minutes to get me back up again, and I immediately sensed Scott's distress. I wasn't sure how, but I did. Scrambling up, I gave Lydia a quick once over, making sure she was okay, apart from the scrapes and bruises. Leaving Dad to take care of her, I ran off to find Scott.

I did, soon. It wasn't that hard, since every step in a certain direction had me feeling his confusion even more. I grinned and sped up, both being partially a werewolf and being a magic-y person helping, and I got there in seconds, just in time for a hand to grab me by the collar and drag me down.

 

 

 

"Stiles?" I heard Scot's voice ring out in confusion, but I was kind of focused on something else; I found myself staring down at Derek, his hand still gripping my shirt and our faces inches from one another. My throat went dry and I swallowed, licking my lips upon habit. It was either the wrong, or the very, very right thing to do; his eyes flashed red before cooling down. Is it weird I found that hot...?

 

"Um...dude?" I managed to get out, and his eyes went from mine to my lips, and back up again.

 

"You can let me go now." I gasped out, my heartbeat going miles a minute. I could hear it, and I heard his going at a similar pace. He was giving off an odd scent, something I'd never smelt before, and I blinked as he let go of my collar and sat up, keeping sure to stay low at the same time; whatever he was hiding me from by dragging me down could still be there. As he sat up as well, I leaned in and sniffed him casually. He growled at me, deep in his throat. Okay, if he doesn't stop doing that, we're going to have a serious problem that only intimacy can fix.

 

"You smell different..." I muttered, and he turned a subtle shade of pink, but rolled his eyes at me. I shrugged it off, noticing Scott was staring at us weirdly.

 

"Guys..." he trailed off. “That's..." he pointed, and I turned to see a bunch of hunters surrounded the werewolf we had chased earlier, but now he was caught in a trap. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

 

Chris, his father Gerard and a few others were standing around the werewolf. I, again, looked away as they tortured him into shifting back. Once he did, they questioned him. Apparently, he had heard of an alpha here, and was seeking him out. I looked to Derek at the same time his eyes flashed red again, and gulped.

 

"Want to tell them what we've caught?" Gerard asked Chris, gesturing to the crown of assumingly curious hunters inching closer to them.

 

"An Omega." Chris said, and I rested my head against a tree, breathing deeply. I know what happens now, I've read it so many times in my research, and whimpered quietly. A human would never be able to hear, but Scott and Derek did. The other werewolf was either way too out of it to hear, or was too far away despite his hearing abilities. I refused to meet either of their gazes, until Scott's reassuring had was on my shoulder. I leaned into the touch and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

 

"An Omega," I began at the same time as Gerard, "Rarely survives on its own." we finished at the same time, and I heard the swish of metal through the air, and the painful whine of the werewolf. I gasped and lunged forward, my eyes flickering between bright gold and brown. Derek grabbed me, holding me still. I thrashed, my eyes still on the bastard who simply cut down the one in front of him without a reason, and Derek flipped us over soundlessly, so he was pinning me down to the forest floor. I stared up at him with half teary eyes. I just witnessed someone's death, and I could do nothing. He seemed to be reading my mind, and pulled me into an embrace. Scott made a sound of distressed horror as the hunters walked away. I grasped Derek's shirt, refusing to cry. I hadn't cried when I almost died from the first time using my magic, I hadn't cried -much, for Dad's sake- when mom died, but that was because me crying was the reason for her death and I won't cry ever again, because god dammit, it only gets bad things coming my way. I took deep breaths, and sighed.

 

"They're gone, Stiles." Scott said, pulling me from Derek and hugging me. He was rewarded with a growl from said Alpha, but I was his best friend; the growl Derek got in return was much worse.

 

"Oh My God. Scott, he just-" he shushed me by covering my mouth with his hand gently. I felt myself going into a panic attack, and whimpered. He seemed to notice, and rocked me gently as I took deep breaths and willed myself to get the hell out of it. I felt the need, suddenly, for touch. Not in a sexual way, but just that I wanted the comfort of people there for me. I couldn't actually say I had the worst childhood, compared to some people, like Derek or something, but my mom was just... always there, and oh my god, I'm gonna cry. Nope, no, no, no, no. No. Crying's bad. If I cry then it might happen again, and- fuck. Nope.

 

I sighed and loosened my grip on Scott's shirt. His rocking slowed, and he let me go enough to see me frowning.

 

"Hey, don't start. You're not gonna cry, are you?" he asked, tensing for a moment. It took me a little while to realize the smell drifting from him was fear, and my eyes widened as I pushed him away and stood up quickly. I shook my head.

 

"No, of course not, I mean, why would I?  Especially since you reek of fea- ahem. I've seen someone die before, you know, silly. It's not like it's never happened, and hey, I'm sure that people die all the time."

 

"Stiles, I'm not sca-"

 

"Well, of course they do, but just because I don't see it in person doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Y'know, like the saying the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence? I never got that at first, but after a while, I got it."

 

"Stiles, I-"

 

"Okay, I lied, I had to ask mom what it meant, and she gave me this really cool example about trees falling in the woods and sound and stuff, but now that I think about it, it's a weird example, because technically it wouldn't make a sound, because sound only happens when the vibrations get to you brain and you can make sense of it, but of course, I didn't know that at the time, so do I even understand the concept, or was she planning on me not knowing?"

 

"Stiles!"

 

"Damn it, it's not like I can ask her or anything especially since it was my fault. I know it would be weird to ask her even if she wasn't gone, but now it's even worse, because it might be really awkward, and I can't deal with awkward, not with mom anyway. But of course, she hasn't been around exactly, so I'm not sure whether or not it would be a weird conversation."

 

"Stiles, you-"

 

"Yeah, you're right, I'm starting to ramble. I do it a lot, I know, and sorry dude, but yeah, I talk a lot. Uh, I should probably go now, shouldn't I? Yep, I should. Bye, see you at school Scott. Bye Derek, see you… next time...?" And so I ran. I ran so, so far away.

 

I felt like I just went through hell and it spat me back out. Scott was scared I'd cry and kill someone else. I could actually feel it again, the weird feeling I always got whenever I cried. It was building up, and I had to go somewhere I wouldn't kill anyone. I texted Dad, telling him what happened. Soon my phone beeped with his return text; 'I'm sorry. Love you, be safe.' I smiled and, for the sixth time, pressed ignore as Scott called.

 

I had already started tearing up, unable to stop thinking of mom. She died because of me, and now Scott was scared of the same thing happening again.

 

"Fuck." I muttered as I continued out of Beacon Hills to the mountain in the distance. That mountain was where mom took me to train my powers I inherited from her. She was the best teacher ever, and fuck it, I killed her.

On the very mountain where our best moments and memories were. I made my way up the mountain, magic pulling me there on its own. I sniffled, and wiped my eyes as the very first signs of the oncoming storm fell from the sky in clear drops. Before everything, I loved the rain; it made everywhere smell so much better.

Now it smelt like my mother being fried to a crisp by my magic. I moved to our favourite tree, finger tracing the 'Prz_____________ loves Mommy and Mommy loves Prz____________'. It made me smile through my tears as I remember she showed me to give life to things, to turn into things and to love things just as she did. I stared up at the sky through the tree branches, magic naturally keeping me from getting wet without my orders. I slid down until I was sitting, bracing our tree, and bawled.

 

The next day, Beacon County was flooded, and there was no school until the water went down.

 

At least some people were happy.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm serious, it's not like the last full moon; I don't feel the same." Scott said, slamming his locker shut. I gave him the 'yeah, right' look.

 

"Does that include the urge to kill and maim people? Like me?" I asked, and he huffed, annoyed.

 

"I swear I don't have an urge to kill or maim you." he said, "But, since you're new to this, you will." he finished, and I almost smiled at him. Almost. I wanted to torture him a little more, considering all the very, very vivid images he had given me about him and Allison making out.

 

"You know, you say that now and then the moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's howling and screaming and running and it's all just way too stressful. So, yeah. Still locking you up." I said, "And I'll be fine, Derek's already volunteered to not let me kill anyone." He raised an eyebrow in question, but I shook it off. Usually he would have freaked out, but ever since I flooded Beacon Hills, he and Derek have been on speaking terms, at the very least.

 

"Fine. But I do think I'm more in control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." he said, and I wrinkled my nose. Wasn't I trying to torture him for telling me too much about this?

 

"I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." I said, and he smirked.

 

"They're really, really good." I rolled my eyes.

 

"I get it! Stiles gets it, okay? Now shut up about it before I get the urge to kill and maim you myself." I said, and he grinned.

 

"Well, do you have anything better than handcuffs this time?" he asked, and I grinned, nodding.

 

"Much better." I said, opening my locker. Wonderful timing, this was; as soon as I did, the heavy duty chain I was planning on tying him up with fell out. Everyone turned to the metallic clattering. Scott's mouth opens slightly with shock as he realises exactly how long the chain was; it was still falling as he glanced down to the growing pile on the floor while more came tumbling out my locker.

 

Even Coach steps next to me to watch the chains continue falling out, the pile rising higher and higher, until finally, the last link clatters down.

 

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I can imagine. So I'm going to walk away now." he said, leaving, and I nodded.

 

"Wise choice, coach." I said. Scott and I then started to gather up the chain, stuffing it back into my locker. Scott then bristles, and I felt it as well.

 

"There's another werewolf here." he said, and I nodded. Realizing whoever it was could definitely hear us, I motioned for Scott to leave it, and we left for practice.

 

"If you got all close up and person with them, would you be able to recognise who it was?" I asked, and he nodded. I grinned and went to Coach. After we agreed, I went back to Scott.

 

"I told Coach you're switching with Danny for goal keeper." I said, and he groaned.

 

"But I hate goal keeping!" he grumbled, and I sighed.

 

"Remember that part where I said I had a plan? This is the plan." I said, and he 'oh'ed, still confused.

 

"What's the plan?" he asked, and I nearly face palmed.

 

"How would you survive without me?" I asked, shaking my head. As Coach blew his whistle, I explained to him.

 

"Get close to whoever nears your goal and take a good sniff. See if they're the werewolf." I said, low enough for no other werewolf to hear, just in case. He 'oh'ed again, understanding this time, and then he went out to take his place at the goal.

 

He was so obvious. I think the werewolf, whoever it was, knew exactly what he was doing and deliberately stayed out of the way. I should have told him straight on to be subtle. As subtle as he could be, anyway.

 

"Stilinski, what the hell's wrong with your friend?" Coach asked after yelling at Scott to stay in the damn Goal Keeper's place. I sighed.

 

"Well, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and his jawline is sort of uneven. I on jest wilkołakiem. ( _And he's a werewolf_ )" I said casually, not that he could understand the last part He had always ignored me whenever I spoke Polish, usually considering anything I say, no matter what language, to be crazy. He blinked and nodded awkwardly.

 

"Interesting." he muttered, most likely wondering what the hell was wrong with me this time instead of Scott.

 

Just when it was Isaac's turn, and Scott sniffed him, Dad came. I blinked, going up to him.

 

"Hej, co przestępstwo? ( _Hey, what's wrong_?)" I asked, and he gave me a sad glare.

 

"You mean other than you didn't come home after flooding Beacon Hills?" he asked, and I froze. He continued walking, while I stayed there, froze. I couldn't go back to him, because I didn't wanna talk about it. About anything. I didn't want Dad to get drunk while he thinks I'm asleep, I didn't want him to get things that were bad for his health to distract himself from missing mom, and I-

 

"I didn't want you to see me like that." I said, thankful he was within earshot. He turned back around to see me, and his stoic expression broke, and he nodded with a small smile. Then he put on his Sheriff face, and continued onward, towards Isaac.

 

"Your father's body was found last night in his car. I'm terribly sorry. And as hard as this is, we unfortunately need to ask you some difficult questions." Scott and I listened in sadly. Apparently, they think he was murdered. With good reason; it's not like he died of natural causes, especially with the claw marks. He was murdered by something, but they think it was a someone.

 

"At least they don't think he's a suspect; they would be able to hold him in a cell for 24 hours. As far as I know, cell bars aren't exactly the best for holding werewolves." I said, and he nodded.

 

"Remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill anyone?" I nodded.

 

"He does."

 

**

 

"They're in the principal's office." I said, focusing and searching for Dad's presence in the school. He nodded, and as we entered Harris' classroom, smirked at each other. Once he was done handing out our tests, I smirked as I picked up mine, to see a C on it. It being Harris, a C was pretty damn good. When he turned around to write on the board, a wet ball of paper was thrown. He turned around and glared at us.

 

"Who the hell did that?" He asked, and Scott and I pointed to each other. Two minutes later, we are at the principal's office, listening in on their conversation.

 

"How often have you witnessed them fighting?" Dad asked, and I blinked at Jackson’s voice, then remembered he lived across the street. He _would_ be a good one to question.

 

"All the time. You think Isaac got that black eye from lacrosse? We wear helmets." The douche replied.

 

"You knew his father was hitting him?" Dad's voice asked.

 

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson scoffed, and I grit my teeth.

 

"Have you ever said anything to anyone? Your parents? A teacher?" Dad asked, and Jackson 'hn'ed.

 

"No. It's not my problem." He said, and I breathed out deeply as Scott put a hand on my shoulder.

 

"No, it's not. Funny how the kid getting beat up are always the ones that don't deserve it." Dad said, a cold edge to his voice.

 

"Yeah," Jackson said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" I smirked. What an idiot.

 

"I think we're done here." Dad muttered, and they came out. Scott stared at the ground, and as dad looked my way, I hid behind a magazine, closing my eyes and praying as I realized it was upside down.

 

"Boys." A familiar voice said, and my eyes widened. I scrambled to out the magazine down, and stared, wide eyed, at the guy standing before us.

 

"Come on in." Gerard.

 

**

 

In the end, I ended up being the one getting detention, because they are both such assholes. I used the time to try and listen I'm on whatever was going on. It wasn't until I felt Derek's presence in front of the school that I sat up straighter, feeling a weird feeling. I listened in on whatever the hell he could possibly have to do here.

 

"Get in." He said, and I heard Scott reply.

 

"Are you serious? You did this, this is your fault." He said, and I smirked lightly.

 

"I know. Now get in and help me." Derek said, and Scott growled lightly.

 

"I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out of there before the moon goes up." He said.

 

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Came the reply.

 

"What do you mean?" Scott sound so much like a lost puppy, it's almost laughable.

 

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops? What's in the house is worse. A lot worse," Derek said, sighing.

 

"Now get in."

 

And so they left, leaving poor stiles here, alone, with Harris and English homework. I thunked my head against my desk, ignoring the triumphant and amused snort coming from the front of the class. That bastard teacher.

 

Fuck my life.

 

**

 

With the first beams of moonlight beginning to flood in through the windows, Derek led Scott and I into the dark house.

 

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked, and Derek shrugged, shaking his head in exasperation as I tripped over my feet and almost face-floored.

 

"I don't know." Derek said, and I huffed.

 

"Glad we've got you then." I muttered, earning a push into a wall. Ow.

 

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked, and Derek gave me a flare before replying.

 

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." I rolled my eyes.

 

"Oh hey Derek?" I called, and he was behind e in an instant, holding me up by the waist as I tripped again.

 

"What?" He muttered, release me as soon as I was upright again.

 

"Did you see Scott's sniffing session at lacrosse today?" I snickered, slightly awed at the train that disappeared as soon as it came. Scott's indignant whine made me chuckle.

 

"Yeah." Derek said, and Scott liked his head around to corner to see us.

 

"Was it that bad?" He asked, and Derek and I looked at each other before nodding.

 

"Yeah." Derek said bluntly, and I snorted.

 

"Tak. Przepraszam. ( _Yes. Sorry_.)" I said, and Derek huffed.

 

"Could you not? It's annoying." He said in a low voice, and I rolled my eyes.

 

"Get used to it, it's what I've got left of her." I muttered, and he froze before putting a shaky hand on the back on my neck, squeezing lightly. I found it oddly comforting, and smiled.

 

"'S fine, thank you." I said, and he nodded, staring at me for a little longer. I found myself staring into his green-grey eyes again, and marveled at the colour(s).

 

"I could spend hours making up a name for the colour." I mumbled, and he grew a surprised look, then a quick upturn of his lips made me grin, then we caught up with Scott.

 

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." Derek said to Scott, and opened a door, leading to the kitchen.

 

"What's down there?" I asked, peeking around him. He graciously shuffled to the side to I could see.

 

"Motive." He replied, and gestured for one of us to go in. Scott went first, then he let me go, then he came in and went straight to the door that, once opened, we saw led down to the basement.

 

"What am I looking for?" Scott asked, look around, confused.

 

"You'll find it." Came the response. I rolled my eyes. Helpful, Derek. Really, thanks.

 

We slowly went down, and I wrinkled my nose. God, what is that smell? It smells like...

 

"Pain." I said, and Derek nodded, though I could barely see him.

 

"Like how you did when you got shot by Kate." I elaborated, and he 'hn'ed. If you spoke Derek then that meant 'good job, Stiles, you get an A+ and a sticker'

 

"What happened down here?" Scott asked, and I gulped. I knew he was being abused, but it couldn't have been _this_ bad... Right?

 

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek replied, anger evident in his tone.

 

"Can you feel it?" Derek asked, and I almost snickered at his unintended innuendo. Almost. I would have if I wasn't in a basement where our new pack member was tortured by his father. Scott and I both nodded, feeling the... Something. I have no idea what it was, but it was terrifying as ever.

 

"Think about how the sound of screaming can leave tiny impressions in the wood. Sweat left from the fear. Saline from tears. In the walls, the floor..." He trailed off, and I sighed. Scott leaned over, then kneeled and ran a few fingers over several scratches in the wood.

 

"Claw marks?" He asked, and I shook my head. It shouldn't have been after he too the bite.

 

"Fingernails." Derek corrected. Scott fit is fingers in the grooves, and drawing his hand back, he followed the marks all the way to a freezer. He slowly reached out and put his hand on the lid.

 

"Open it." Derek said, making me gasp at his sudden words. Scott seemed to have just caught breath when he turned to nod.

 

My eyes widened in shock and disgust as Scott pulled the freezer open. There weren't just fingernail marks leading into it, there were fingernail marks everywhere, dried blood left in the grooves. I gasped and clutched the first thing I could reach; Derek's sleeve. I tried to calm myself, but the anger and absolute horror I felt when looking into the freezer made me see red. I knew my eyes had turned -newly attained with werewolf powers- gold. What I hadn't noticed, in the midst of calming down with my eyes closed, was that things began to levitate, Scott included.

 

"-iles. Stiles!" I blinked up at Derek, who I hadn't noticed was holding my shoulders, and everything came crashing down. Scott included. He fell on the freezer and quickly scrambled off of it, shuddering. I put a questioning hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

 

"I'm fine. Just- just be careful with me." He said, and I gave a half nod.

 

"Tak. ( _Yeah_.)" He sent me a reassuring look, and after giving him a quick once over just to be sure, I looked to my left. Derek still had a hand on my shoulder, and I was still gripping his sleeve. It was then I noticed the cuffs had undone buttons, and it irked me so bad that it would be too awkward to fix them. He pulled off the look though, so I suppose it didn't matter.

 

I squeezed the hand that was on my shoulder, and he let go suddenly, then looked away.

 

"This was why he said yes to you." Scott said, and I face palmed. Was he not there when I explained the situation to Derek?

 

"Everyone wants power. Some of us have better reasons. That padlock won’t keep him in now." Derek said, and I frowned.

 

"Neither will a holding cell." I put in, and he nodded.

 

"Exactly. So either you and Stiles help me get him out quietly, or I get him out not so quietly." Derek said, and I raised an eyebrow.

 

"Okay, hold up Sourwolf, it was me who gave the idea of turning him, so don't you make that sound like a threat." I said, and he rolled his eyes in the accepting kind of way.

 

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go turning people into werewolves." Scott said, and I was feeling the urge to just go and sigh in a corner somewhere. It must have shown in my expression, if the slight-but-brief smirk on Derek's face was anything to go by.

 

"Scott. I gave him the idea, remember? Isaac and Erica? The ones who could undoubtedly benefit from the bite? It's not like they would be better off without it; we're saving these guys, Scott." I said, and he huffed, but nodded after a little while.

 

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked, and Derek nodded.

 

"Then he's an idiot." he muttered, and Derek rolled his eyes again, the kind of 'God, you're an idiot' eye roll that would put even Lydia's 'I'm going to ignore your inferior existence' eye roll to shame.

 

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek said. I knew the fight was coming, and I stepped between them.

 

"Okay, let's not spill more blood down here." I said, and they both glared at me but backed off.

 

"Join the pack, Scott." Derek's words made me stop in my tracks going back towards the stairs.

 

"With me you get protection within the pack, and with me you learn control- even on a full moon." Derek offered, and I had to admit, it was a damn good proposition. Scott would be an idiot to refuse an offer like th-

 

"I can't." Scott, what the hell?

 

"If I'm with you, I lose her." I think I'm pretty damn close to killing someone here. Derek snarled, annoyed, and left. I groaned.

 

"Okay, stay here. Derek and I will go and get Isaac out, you get Allison here to chain you up." I said, and then paused.

 

"That shouldn't have sounded so perverted." I added, and a growl of my name from outside made me roll my eyes.

 

"I'm coming, uspokoić dupę wilk! ( _calm your wolf ass down!)"_ I called, and Scott's eyes glowed in the dark as the moon came in through the open kitchen door. I looked around, then grinned.

 

**

 

Derek in the passenger seat, I drove us towards the station.

 

"What did you do about Scott?" he asked, and I bit my lip. He wouldn't like the answer.

 

"I left him in Isaac's freezer," I said, and he nodded. "With Allison to chain him up."

 

"You what?"

 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Allison's his anchor, they'll be fine." I said, and he looked like he was fighting the urge to rip my throat out. With his teeth.

 

"How'd you know what his anchor was?"

 

"Uh... I can't tell you."

 

"Stiles." He gave me his Alpha voice, eyes flashing bright red, and I grit my teeth, only my father’s disappointment on my mind.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, Alpha," I snapped, "but my Dad would be really, really, really freaking mad and/or disappointed if he knew, so can we drop it?" He was looking at me with wide eyes, and he nodded, muttering 'fuck' under his breath as he turned to face the window. My phone then rang, and he handed it to me without a word. When did he even get it...?

 

"Allison?" I greeted, and she huffed while Derek growled next to me. I swatted him, though lightly, so as to not mess with his Alpha-ness or anything. He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

 

"Nice to talk to you too Stiles." She said, and I laughed.

 

"Hi, Allison. Whatcha need?" I asked, and she sighed, her tone suddenly grave.

 

"They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter. And then they sent this guy out-" I cut her off.

 

"Whoa, whoa, Alli. What guy?" I asked.

 

"He was dressed as a Sheriff's Deputy." she said.

 

"Kurwa ( _Fuck_ ), they're sending him to the station. For Isaac." I muttered, and Derek gripped his seatbelt -which I had to force him to put on- tighter.

 

"He was also carrying this box, it had like a sort of carving on it." she added.

 

"What was it?" I asked, dread seeping into my scent. I could smell it off of myself, and I was pretty damn sure Derek could too, if the way he turned to stare at me was anything to go by. My phone beeped with a new message, and I growled deep in my throat when I saw the familiar looking flower.

 

"Wolfsbane." I murmured, and Derek's eyeb flashed red, most likely angered by the thought of his first pack member -since the fire- being subjected to such a death.

 

"What does it mean?" Allison asked, panic in her voice was clear as day. I chanced a look at Derek, only to find him already looking at me, and I swallowed nervously.

 

"It means they're gonna kill him."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Derek and I approached the station, and as I cut the engine, I cursed.

“Kurwa, pamiętam. ( _Fuck, I forgot_ ) The keys to every cell are in a password-protected lock box in my father’s office.” I said, and Derek grunted in that caveman way he always does.

“How are you getting in the lock box?” he asked, and I grinned.

My father’s got two passwords. My birthday and my Mom’s birthday. The problem is getting past the front desk.” I said, and he ‘hn’ed as we both peered through the station’s glass doors and at the woman at the counter.

“I’ll distract her.” He said.

“Whoa, whoa, you?” I stopped him, and he sighed.

“I was exonerated.” He argued, and I rolled my eyes.

“And you’re also a person of interest.” I reminded, but he was rather persistent.

“An innocent person.” He’s kidding, right?

“You? Yeah, right.” I barked out a laugh.

“Look, you’re not getting in there without me.” He said, and I groaned, running a hand through my hair, wincing as my fingers snagged on a knot. Odd, it was straight and Melissa usually forced me to comb it. I guess I’ve been busy for the last however long it’s been since my best friend got turned into a werewolf.

Occupational Hazard.

“Okay, fine. So, what’s your plan?” I asked, and he sent me a ‘duh’ look.

“To distract her.” I nearly faceplanted my steering wheel, but decided against it, as it wouldn’t be the first time said wheel has caused me pain with Sourwolf in the vehicle.

“How? By punching her in the face?” I asked, and he huffed.

“By talking to her.” He said, and I laughed.

“Oh, obviously. Because when I think of diverting conversation or stimulating banter I think of Derek Hale.” I retorted, and he growled at me, gritting his teeth.

“Whatever. At least gimme an idea of what you’re gonna open with.” I said, and he glared at me. I nodded.

“Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?” I asked.

“I’m thinking about punching you in the face.”

“It’d hurt you to hit this gorgeous face more than it would hurt me to be hit.” I said immediately, dismissing it.

“Anything _else_?”

**

Derek walks into the station, looking utterly nervous and out of place. Oh God (don’t you freaking dare jinx me now) I want to stay and watch this but I’ve got stuff to do.

“How can I help-” the woman looks up from her papers and stares at him. “You.” She finishes, and he smiles at her. I gaped for a second, wondering when the hell Derek Hale learned to smile. Or how the fuck he looks so good while doing it.

…Wait…what?

“Hi.” Sourwolf offers, and any admiration I may have felt in that brief six seconds of silence as both the woman and I stared at him was now lost on his awkwardness. She didn’t seem to mind though, and that’s all that matters. Being super extra ninja-like, I passed the front desk while the woman was replying.

I slipped into Dad’s darkened office and went for the lock box on the wall. I quickly typed in a series of numbers, and gave a self-satisfied smile when the box popped open. Reaching up, I frowned. The keys are gone. Either Dad’s got it or the Hunter’s got it, and I might die, though in different ways, if either are true.

Heading for the holding cells, I rounded a corner, and bumped into someone.

“Oh, hey, sorry dude, I was looking for my-” I cut myself off when I noticed that I didn’t recognize him. I’m the Sheriff’s son; I know all his officers, and this one wasn’t anywhere near being one of them.

I was about to run, but he caught me and made sure he had my throat so I couldn’t even speak. He dragged me over to the wall and pinned me there, taking a deep breath and glaring at me –nothing compared to the King of Glowering- before looking to the holding cells. I followed his gaze when the blood drained from his face, to find the cell empty. A few paces away Isaac was fully transformed and looking pretty damn angry.

Fangs bared, Isaac lunges at the Hunter, and manages to crack his skull into the drywall, knocking him unconscious. The syringe the Hunter had been grasping fell from his fingers and rolled away, then was crushed under a black boot. I looked up (not even realizing I had slid to the floor in the midst of Isaac’s bloodlust) to see Derek, his eyes glowing red.

I felt a gaze on me, and looked to see Isaac glaring. Oh shit. I quickly stood, and just as Isaac was about to pounce, his shadow dragged him back down, and he yelped. Yeah, Shadow Possession hurts like a bitch. I know, and since it saved my life, I’m not particularly sorry. He snarled at me, and I tilted my head to the side.

“Isaac,” He bristled at my voice, but definitely recognized his name. “Stay down.” He whimpered as he struggled against his shadow’s hold, but eventually calmed, sitting curled up in a ball. I released him and smirked at Derek impressed look.

“You still haven’t told me that I’m awesome yet.” I said, and he rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, Isaac twitched and lunged again. This time, Derek put a hand on my shoulder and- oh my God, how the hell does that even happen?  
Derek just put lions to shame with a -there is no other way to describe it- roar that pretty much shook the whole motherfucking building. Isaac’s eyes widened, and he returned to his vegetable position curled up in the corner.

“Whoa. How’d you do that?” I asked, and he grinned at me, gentler than the one he gave the woman yet somehow he gloated through it.

“I’m the Alpha.”

It seemed our awesomeness alerted everyone, and I freaked out.

“Go. He’s my Dad, the worst I’ll get is being grounded.” I said, and he hesitated.

“Derek, it’s not like you won’t see this awesome creature ever again; you crawl through my window like every three days.” I said, and he growled at me while picking Isaac up off the ground.

“I do not _crawl_.” He defends, and for some reason, I found that incredibly funny. Holding my laughter in -I got hit when I burst out laughing- I motioned for him to go. He did, and soon after Dad came in, looking from the empty holding cell to the guy on the floor, to me.

“Uh…” I trailed off, looking around, and cringing when I realized exactly how bad this looked. I pointed to the unconscious Hunter on the floor. “Ontozrobił. ( _He did it_.)”

**

“You two are good, get down here. Stilinski, Reyes, you two go.” Coach said, and I blinked at him, but nodded and went over to Erica.

“Hey, you think you can make it Erica?” I asked, and she nodded with a small smile.

“I can do this. Thank you, Stiles.” She replied, and I bit my lip before nodding and heading over to the fake mountain thing to climb. Before that though, I went to Coach.

“Coach, Erica’s got epilepsy. Don’t push her too far.” I said.

“She does? Why don’t you people ever tell me anything?” he muttered, looking annoyed.

“Don’t. She wants to do this. Just…just give her time.” I said, and he stared at me before nodding.

“Never woulda thought you’d go for Erica right after Lydia, but whatever. None of my business.” He said, and I frowned.

“It’s not like that- cokolwiek,niepozwólgotak ( _whatever, you won’t let it go anyway_.)” I muttered, shaking my head and walking away. I heard Scott snicker, and threw my shoe in his general direction. Pulling my climbing shoes on, I helped Erica with hers, as I’ve been doing for every gym class -though climbing is a new thing- and aided in strapping her up to the thing, then did myself up. I climbed up, and lowered myself back down, and decided to wait on Erica, since we were the last pair.

“Erica, you good?” I called up, and she cleared her throat before nodding and answering “Yes.” I heard her heartbeat speed up with the lie, and she sighed.

“I’m fine Stiles, you should go.” She said, and I bit my lip.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay.” I insisted, and she shook her head.

“Stiles, I’m okay,” She said, “Go.”

“If-If anything happens, I’ll be in the cafeteria, okay? No matter what it is, if I find that you don’t come straight to me first, I’ll put you in the firefighter hold and drag you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes to the infirmary.” I said firmly, and he giggled, but nodded.

“You do that.” She said, and I smiled as I headed for the locker room. As soon as I change, I’m going to the cafeteria, ‘cause I’m _starving_. Hungry like the wolf isn’t even funny right now.

“I don’t think I’ll do anything tonight, Stiles.” Scott said, and I blinked.

“What, why?” I asked, tugging my shirt off. He just shrugged, sighing as I struggled to get it over my head.

“I don’t know. With Isaac missing and that thing we saw last night? It just doesn’t feel right.” Scott closed his locker and finally helped me out of my shirt. Vile thing.

“Thanks. But no. You’re not backing out. You know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. You know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles.” I said, and he wrinkled his nose. I know he probably doesn’t want to hear about his best friend having sex, but I’ve had to hear it from him before.

“Stiles wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions. Have you any idea-” I stopped talking, and froze. Scott seemed to have sensed it too, and we both dashed out of the locker room and towards the fake mountain thing.

Erica was falling.

“Kurwa, ona będzie spadać, ona nie może spaść, co zrobić, jeśli upada? ( _Fuck, she’s gonna fall, she can’t fall, what do I do if she falls_?)” I freaked out as Scott and I both rushed to catch her. I did, thankfully, but the sudden weight caught me off guard, and I fell on Scott. Main thing is, Erica was okay.

…or not. She was convulsing. I put her on her side, and her grip on my hand tightened with every convulsion.

She refused to let me leave her, so I rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital. Melissa raised an eyebrow when she saw me, and rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation.

“I didn’t do it, but Erica’s…” I trailed off, gesturing to her, and she nodded, taking over. I waited in the lobby, but she was to be admitted, and I had school tomorrow. I frowned, but Melissa said she’d tell Erica that she was the one who chased me out. I nodded, and left, though I did try (pathetically so) so stay.

**

At school, I was about to fall asleep on my…whatever the hell it was in my plate while Scott talked to me about Allison, when everyone went quiet. I figured Harris had walked in; it usually goes quiet when he comes around, but then I heard Lydia.

“What. The hell. Is that.” It wasn’t said as a question, and it did annoy me a little that it wasn’t said the way it was supposed to be said, but it most certainly was a good reason for me to look up to see- oh holy God, what the hell?

I stood suddenly, and the object of discussion smiled at me, unlike the grins she was throwing everyone else. I was really happy for her; becoming a werewolf really was for the better. We moved towards each other, and she pulled me into a huge hug. I returned it.

“It’s good to hug you knowing you won’t break anything.” I said sincerely, and she laughed.

“Hi Stiles.” She said meekly, and I grinned.

“Hi, Erica.” I said, and she grinned back at me.

“You never told me you were a werewolf.” She said, and I shook my head.

“I’m not. Not really, I kind of- Just ask Derek, it’s weird explaining it about myself.” I said, feeling silly for being suddenly shy to explain that I wasn’t a werewolf but had the wolfiness. She shrugged and flashed her golden eyes. Mine flashed back, and she gasped. Scott gave a low growl from across the room, such a low note that no one else could hear.

“Yours are red.” She said, and I shrugged.

“Yeah, about that…” I trailed off, and she shoved me playfully. She then gestured for Scott to come with, as she turned away. Scott gave me a ‘do I have to?’ look, and I raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Are you saying you don’t want to?” I muttered under my breath as I took a step in Erica’s direction. He sighed, but picked up both our bags and came over, throwing mine at me. I caught it with a grin and the three of us left. Scott most likely thinking of all the ways he could kill me for this.

When we got outside, both Scott’s and my eyes widened as we saw Erica going into the passenger seat of a black Camaro, with a familiar driver. I smiled at him.

“Derek, can we…can I talk to you?” I asked, and he nodded, getting out.

“Um… how’s Isaac?” I asked, and he smiled lightly.

“He’s fine, he feels bad about attacking the Alpha.” Derek said, and I frowned, confused.

“But…he didn’t attack you.” I said, and he gave me a disbelieving look. Erica was cracking up in the car, and I was confused, as was Scott.

“You- Erica, shut up. You really don’t- you have no idea…” he trailed off, and sighed, a light smile on his face as he looked at me.

Confused Stiles is confused.

“Forget it, Stiles. Just… yeah.” He said, and I blinked.

“Whoa, no! No, no forgetting about it, I wanna know what the hell all that was about!” I said, following as he went back to the Camaro with a smile. He shook his head and hesitantly raised a hand to rest on my head, and ruffled my hair gently. If I liked it or not, none of them will ever know. Shut up.

“See you later, Stiles.” He said softly, and I was actually really taken aback by how gentle his tone was. Whoa.

“Okay, who are you, and what the hell have you done with the Sourwolf I know and love?” I asked, and everything froze. Derek slowly took his hand from my hair and brought it down to my face, but then he sighed and shook his head and got into the car.

“Later, Stiles!” Erica called, and I nodded as Derek sent me a look and grinned at Scott in an odd predatory way, before flooring it out of the parking lot.

“Stiles?” I turned to Scott.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, and I shrugged.

“I was actually gonna ask you. I was hoping you’d tell me, because sorry buddy; I have no idea what-so-freaking-ever.”

**

“Skating?” I repeated, and Scott turned a light pink and nodded.

“Allison says-”

“It’s fine, okay? I got the keys from Boyd like you asked, but I didn’t exactly know I was going to have to skate. On the ice.” I muttered, and he shrugged.

“C’mon man, for your best friend?” he pleaded, whipping out the puppy eyes. I smirked; they had become obsolete at least three years after I met him. It had been a long, _long_ three years. Anyway, I decided I’d come along, to see him and Allison. I’d better be the Best Man.

“Fine, but you owe me for this.” I said, and he grinned, nodding as he pulled me into a hug.

“Now, you have to teach me how to skate.”

“Ty pierdolił. ( _You fucker._ )”

-

I left him on his own, smugly smirking at him when Allison giggled as he fell face first on the ice.

“Stiles. C’mon.” I heard a voice, and nodded to Lydia. Since she was here for Allison, and since she apparently actually smiles with feelings when she’s on the ice, she doesn’t totally hate me. I was the one who got us into this place, after all.

“Yeah.” I said, shaking my head as Scott fell at least three times before I had my skates on, and went out onto the ice. I smiled lightly as I went in a small circle.

“Having fun?” Allison called, and I nodded as Lydia went in a circle around me, challenging me. Smirking, I pat Scott on the shoulder causing him to fall again.

“Mom used to bring me here.” I said, and Lydia slowed, and gave me a long look.

“Yeah, you’re totally one of those.” She mumbled, and I blinked, confused, but shrugged it off when she resumed circling the rink.

Skating past me, she throws me a smirk and toe picks a double flip jump and lands perfectly. I was impressed, definitely. Mom was good, but even she said it took a while to master that. And master it they both did.

“Shaddup, I haven’t been here since like a hundred years ago.” I muttered, waving her away. She ‘uh huh’ed in a way that made me think she wasn’t believing any of this.

“Okay fine, maybe fifty years ago. Don’t judge me, woman.” I grumbled as she spun past me. Taking my time, I went in slow circles around the rink, getting into the tempo mom said was best for anyone. Soon I was neck and neck with Lydia as we went around the rink. We both stopped when we saw a petal of a purple flower on the ice, and my eyes widened.

We moved closer, and a shadow made us shift our gazes from the flower to the patch of ice next to it. Leaning closer, I wiped away the frost to see-

“Oh holy God.” I said, and Lydia crept closer and her own eyes widened.

Peter Hale stared up at us, then opened his mouth to scream.

**

Trust Derek to turn someone who speaks less than him.

“Scott. You see that?” I asked, tugging him away from Allison with an apologetic smile to her. She returned it with a smile of her own, and waved before she walked off,

“It’s an empty table.” Scott said, giving me a ‘what the hell are you on?’ look. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, but whose table?” I asked. Understanding and realization dawned on him as his face paled.

“Boyd.”

“We have to stop him.” Scott said, and I raised an eyebrow.

“Why exactly? Derek said he was giving them a choice.”

“The other two had a choice but their circumstances were different; it was either take the bite or die, in Erica’s case, and take the bite or get forever beaten up with Isaac. Boyd has a choice, and I don’t want him to make the wrong decision, what happens if he ends up with a wolfsbane bullet in his head?” Scott ranted, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine, we’ll go check this out. We don’t actually know if Boyd has any weird situation or whatever, but we can’t just mess with his free will like that. We’ll go and try to persuade him against it. If he still wants it there’s nothing we can do; he’ll go to Derek when we’re not looking anyway.” I said, and he nodded. We made a dash for the school’s front doors.

I went to Derek’s house while Scott checked the ice rink. I ran up the steps and into the house, only to see Erica.

“Hey, seen Boyd?” I asked, and she shook her head.

“He’s not here, he’s at the rink. With Derek. I stayed because I know you have a thing for coming to this house when you’re looking for him.” She said, smirking, and I rolled my eyes, going back outside with her following. I held open the passenger door for her, and then went over to my side.

“That may be because he lives here, Erica.” I said, and she pouted.

“Spoilsport.” She muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever.”

I drove us to the rink, and she got out before me, but froze as she got to the doors, then waited for me to go first. It was weird, but I shrugged it off. Erica was always a little weird, in an endearing way.

“Scott?” I called out, and a growl made me realize he was being all heroic and standing up to Derek again. Not a good idea, because he kind of has a pack now.

“I swear though; if you want friends, you can do better than Derek.” Scott said, and both Erica and I snickered quietly as we approached them. Derek was suddenly there, next to me, and freaking me out.

“That hurts, Scott.” He said, and Scott turned to glare at him. I cleared my throat. Stiles was then ignored. These bastards.

“But I’ll try not to take it too personally.” He said with a feral grin.

Soon Erica and Isaac were pouncing at Scott, and Derek was holding me back from jumping in.

“Derek, let go!” I growled, fighting his hold. He snarled at me, eyes flashing red, but hell no, that’s my best friend. I felt my eyes flash the same colour as his, and he looked mildly surprised, but I smelled he wasn’t anywhere near mad at me or anything.

Growling, I gave up, and stared at Scott and the other two fight. I then looked to Derek as Scot got hit right across the face. He looked back down to me, and I whimpered as I heard Scott’s outraged growl.

“Derek, let go.” I pleaded, and he stared at me with wide eyes, but his grip slackened, and I was there in a second, both magic and wolf helping to fend off the two. Somehow, both refused to fight me, and instead kept going for Scott. I whined, in a way I hadn’t thought was possible for any person, and they both froze, but glanced at Derek and then continued.

Not too long into the one sided fight, Derek stepped in, his eyes red as his fangs grew. Scott backed up, but Derek got there in seconds, and threw him into a wall. Scott whined, and it was then my frozen brain decided to properly process what was happening. If anger was Derek’s anchor, I see how it kept him going for so long, ‘cause this was pretty freaking intense anger I was feeling.

It seemed Derek could sense it, and he stared at me while holding Scott’s collar. Erica and Isaac whimpered with wide eyes as I, in a second –quite literally- appeared in Derek’s face.

“Derek. Hale.” I grit out, and his eyes turned their usual colour, the red draining out of them.

“Dude. I love you and all, you’re awesome, but you’re kind of killing my best friend.” I said, enunciating the last two words with enough force to kill. His expression was now shocked as he- rather unceremoniously- dropped Scott. I looked to the door, and bit my lip.

“Out.” I said, dropping to Scott’s side.

“Stiles-”

“Derek, my magic works with my emotions, and it’s really hard not to kill you right now. Get. Out.” I said, taking deep shuddering breaths as I used said magic to help Scott heal. He was a wolf, but it would hurt like a bitch with his normal healing abilities. My magic not only healed him faster, but took some of his pain away. If only it worked on myself, then that would save me a lot of headaches after Chemistry tests. Or Chemistry classes. Or Chemistry homework. Basically Chemistry.

“Stiles.” Scott gasped out, and I grinned down at him.

“Hey buddy, I’m here. You okay?” I asked, and he blinked, then shook his head.

“I feel like crap. Tired as ever.” He muttered, and I ‘hmm’ed.

“I could give you energy, but that would require kissing you, so no. Sleep this one out.” I said, and he chuckled breathlessly as I helped him to my Jeep.

“Hey Stiles?” he mumbled.

“Yeah buddy?”

“You totally owned that.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“What did you do now?” He knows me so well.

“Can’t I just call my father every once in a while? Even… if… we live in the same… house.” I face palmed; even to me, that was dumb. “Alright, shaddup.” I rolled my eyes at his unmistakable snort of amusement.

“Look. She’s hurt real bad. That’s what they said, anyway. It’ll be expensive to get her back to full health, and even then, they say it’s hopeless. She’s gonna die.” I said, and he sighed.

“Stiles, _what_ are we talking about?”

“The Jeep. My baby. Why are you not in tears?” he sighed.

“Stiles, you-” sigh. “We’ll talk about this when you get home, just don’t call and say stuff like that,” He said, “Dumbass.”

“Hey, I heard that.” The line went dead. Fine, be that way. I’m the one in charge of the kitchen, you evil, evil man.

“Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing? All I needed was the starter!” And that was expensive as hell. I waved to get the mechanic’s attention.

“Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system’s got to be replaced too.” He said, and I huffed.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re slightly overestimating the damage?” I muttered.

“Probably gonna run about twelve hundred for parts and labour.” He said.

“Are you kidding? This thing doesn’t even have a catalytic converter. And yeah, I know what a catalytic converter is.” I said, and he eyed the exhaust.

“You know what a limited slip differential is?” he asked, looking back up at me.

“No.” I muttered, hating myself.                                      

“Could be more like fifteen hundred.” I’m going to kill Derek for wrecking my car. And if he didn’t do it, then… Nah, I’m still going to kill him, because this whole werewolf business is his fault. Even if I would have gotten involved anyway… Despite everything, I do know how nosy I am.

“Just finish. I’ll be back here. Seething with impotent rage.” I said, and stormed into the building behind me. My hand slipped on the handle on some –oh my god, that is disgusting. Some weird clear, sticky substance.

“Nice. Sanitary. Great establishment you’ve got running here.” I shouted to him, not completely sure he could hear me. I’ve gotten used to werewolf hearing around me so I’ve forgotten human ears are weaker. Much weaker.

Managing to get into the building without having to touch any more of that clear stuff, I got inside the building, and looked around, scoffing lightly as I saw a picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills lacrosse uniform. Pulling my phone out my pocket, I tapped the home button. Well, tried to, anyway I couldn’t seem to curl my thumb properly.

“What the…?” Taking the phone with my left hand, I try to flex my fingers of my right. Not working, nor getting any easier. Both hands lose strength, and soon my phone clatters to the floor. Oh God, no, my phone. Please, please don’t die. You gotta work when this is all over.

I glanced to the door handle, to the clear substance, and then through the glass window, where the mechanic was working on my Jeep. Looking closer, I saw a dark figure move inside it. Inky black skin on a muscular arm made me feel sick. I think I’m gonna puke.

“Hey- Hey!” The mechanic looked up just in time for the creature to grab him by its tail – at least that’s what it looked like- and pull him backwards. He fell to the floor of the pit below the Jeep, and please be alive.

As he fell, I did too, on my knees of the waiting room floor, and soon I slumped over, collapsing. I could hear my Jeep- it was being lowered, and- oh God, that’s not good. It was being lowered, where the mechanic was. Raising a trembling hand, I got my phone and a shaky finger managed to punch in the numbers; 9-1-

I couldn’t move my hand anymore. Finger hovering over the 1, I couldn’t get it to move.

“Help.” I heard a muffled whisper, and my eyes widened in horror as the Jeep kept going down, until his cries turned into screams, then into choked sounds, and then silence. I refused to blink, just stared at the gap under the door in front of me in shock.

Had I had control of anything, I would have killed something by accident flailing, most likely, as a pair of reptilian eyes were suddenly invading my vision. They blinked at me, and then they disappeared. Taking a shocked breath, I glanced up and saw the door handle turning slowly, and with a creepy creak. Oh my freaking-

“911, what is your emergency?”

Finally, managed to push the damn button.

A low growl uncomfortably close to my ear made me flinch, but then it was gone, and I was alone.

“Sir? What is your emergency?”

I sighed; whether in relief or anger, I didn’t know.

“Son of a _bitch_.”

**

Under the flare of red and blue lights from Dad’s cars, I sat in the back of an ambulance. Huffing, I flexed my now mobile hand while talking to him.

“It was the weirdest thing ever. Some sort of giant lizard and- God, it looked disgustingly like the pet I had in third grade.” I said. He nodded, then gave me a curious yet warning look.

“What’s wrong with your hand?”

“I dunno, it just kinda… stopped doing what hands do. I’m gonna see if I can sniff anything out.” I said, and he looked confused, before his eyes lit up with understanding as he remembered my newfound wolfiness.

“Alright. Be careful. You may be a fairy, but-” wait, what?

“I’m not a fairy!”

“But you aren’t all powerful. Be. Careful.” He said, not letting me go until I nodded.

“Fine. I’ll go find Derek, see if he can help. He’s more accustomed to using his senses than I am.” I said when he gave me a look. He then sighed.

“Stiles, he’s a lot older than you, and-”

“Dad, I love you, but we are not having this talk. Nope. Not at all. No-”

“Stiles.”

“Dad, he’s three years older. Three! You were five years older than mom! Don’t look at me like that, yes, I know about it. I co do cholery znaczenia, tak? Nie jesteśmy razem, tak po prostu... oh mój Bóg, mieliśmy tylko swego rodzaju rozmawiać, nie mogę nawet... ( _And what the hell does it matter, anyway? We’re not together, so just… oh my God, we just had a kind of a talk, I can’t even...)”_

What even is life?

“I never said it was bad.” He said slowly, and I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. Damn it, Derek could probably pull that look off better.

“Dad. Don’t please, just…just don’t. There’s nothing going on for you to be worried about. Or thinking about. Ever.” I pleaded, and he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture before getting into his car.

“Your hand?”

“I’m good. It’s annoying, but I’m fine.” I reassured him. He nodded before shouting some things to his co-workers. They all went to their respective cars and drove off. I looked to the heavens.

“Why would you have us have that conversation?” I asked.

“What conversation?” Derek’s presence didn’t surprise me as much as his initiating conversation did.

“My Dad thinks we’re together.” I said, and he raised an eyebrow. Yeah, he definitely does it better than I do.

“We are.” He said, gesturing in between us, and I resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Dude, he thinks we’re in a relationship. With romance and feelings and kissing and stuff.” I said, and he blinked, looking mildly put out. I scoffed at his expression.

“Geez, don’t be too sad about it or anything. I’ll have you know, I’m an awesome person to be in a relationship with. With romance and feelings and kissing and stuff, or even without romance and feelings and kissing and stuff. Thank you very much.”

“No, I didn’t- I mean, I was just-” I rolled my eyes.

“Calm down. Help me sniff out anything weird around here, that doesn’t smell like it belongs in a mechanic’s shop. I’m still fairly new to this.” I said, and he blinked at me blankly before nodding curtly and walking towards the shop.

“I don’t recognize the scent.” He muttered, and I raised an eyebrow.

“So it’s not that my senses as a wolf are just as bad as a human. Good. Bad news is that we have to find this thing before it kills someone else.” I said, looking away as I remembered the mechanic screaming. I bit my lip. Everything around me dies, doesn’t it?

“Stiles?” I nodded, assuring him I was okay.

“I’m fine, it’s just…” and damn if it wasn’t just something.

“I heard him dying, Derek. His screams. They died off slowly as his bones were crushed. I heard them being ground to bits, Derek, I-” I couldn’t breathe.

“I’m having a panic attack.” I gasped, and his eyes widened as I leaned against the wall of the shop, near the glass doors. I slowly slid to the floor, Derek kneeling at my side with a hand on my shoulder.

“Put your head between your knees.” He instructed.

“I don’t think I’m into that.” I said dryly, but did as he asked.

“Hold your breath.” He continued, and I could feel myself calming down slightly as I did. I sighed when it was over, and grinned at him.

“Thanks. I’ve usually got something to help with me, but I was supposed to be home exactly three and a half minutes after I left, so this wasn’t exactly planned. Panic attacks can be stopped by kissing, but thank God I didn’t have to do that.” I said. He blinked, but nodded anyway.

“How do you usually make it through one?” he asked, and I sighed.

“Paper bag, overdose on Adderall- I know, bad Stiles, but come on, it helps!” I defended upon seeing his disapproving glare.

“Recently though, I just… ride it.” I said, shrugging. His eyes flashed red, but died down so fast, had I not been a wolf I would have doubted it was even there.

“You just… ride it.” He repeated, and I nodded, then snickered.

“That sounds so sexual when you say it. Your voice was not made to say certain things, dude.” I said, and he rolled his eyes. I had a hand on the door handle, ready to pull myself up, but said hand was now numb, and- “Oh my God!” Derek gave me one of his ‘what the hell is wrong with you?’ look. I raised my hand, the one covered in whatever the fuck that stuff was, and waved it in his face. He grabbed my wrist to make it still, and stared at it. He then looked to me, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

“My hand’s completely numb. I can’t feel a thing. You could cut it off right now, and I won’t be bothered in the slightest.” I said, and as he opened his mouth I sighed. “I would be very bothered to be right hand-less, thank you very much, but you know what I mean. It wouldn’t hurt at all.” I amended, and he smirked lightly, but stared at my hand anyway. I let my claws grow, and cut a smiley face into my palm, much to Sourwolf’s annoyance.

“Calm down, I seriously can’t feel a thing.” I said as it healed. Slower than his wounds would, of course; I wasn’t an actual werewolf, after all.

“Stiles.” He said, seemingly not knowing what else to say. I sighed.

“Look, I’m really, really excited and bubbly with mirth –that’s right, mirth- that you’re worried about lil’ old me, but dude, I’m not gonna die without a fight, yeah?” I offered, but it didn’t seem to particularly phase him.

“Fine, I’ll be more careful.” I muttered, and he smirked.

“Good.” He said, and looked around the door, until he came to the handle. Upon inspection, he growled under his breath.

“Still don’t recognize it.” He said, and I wrinkled my nose.

“It’ll probably come up somewhere or another. Let’s go?” I asked, looking back at him. I had already begun the walk to his car, and he wasn’t following.

“You… want me to…?”

“To…drive me home? Yes, Yes I do, since my Jeep’s being held as evidence.” I said, and he nodded curtly, coming over. He –wait for it- opened my door for me, closed it behind me, then got into his side.

“Overly nice is… well… nice, but it doesn’t suit you. What’re you thinking about now?” I asked, and is gaze flickered over to me before he let out a strangled breath.

“You almost got hurt. Again.” He said, and I groaned, regretting bringing anything up.

“Dude, don’t-“

“Stiles, every time you’re near me, you get hurt.” He said, and I gave him a crazy look.

“Are you insane? Look, if anyone’s got bad mojo, it’s me. Everyone around me just keeps freaking dying!” I exclaimed, and he returned my look with one of his own.

“Stiles, you- That’s not true.” He said, and I facepalmed.

“That’s your argument? I gotta say, it kinda sucks.” I said, and he made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat.

“Look-“

“Okay, stop right there. You don’t get to do this to me, yeah? You’re worried about everything, but nothing’s going to happen! Dude, I’m not human, it won’t be that easy to kill me.” I cringed as he just grit his teeth. Okay, so saying that ‘it won’t be easy to kill me’ wasn’t my best plan yet.

“But it could happen.”

“Nothing in this town, at this moment, Derek, could possibly kill you. You’re a werewolf, and also the Alpha of Beacon Hills. What the fuck do you expect to come out and try to kill me?”

“Anything stronger than me that could possibly go after you!”

“Which could be so many things you can’t keep track of this by yourself!”

“I can do it if it meant protecting the town, Stiles!”

“And what about you? What about your own protection? You can’t just fucking tell me to forget about this, Derek.”

“Why not, just stay out of it!”

“I can’t stay out of it if your sorry ass is dying because you want to protect me!”

“Yes you can, and I won’t die!”

“Who’s to say?”

“I’m the Alpha of Beacon Hills!”

“So what?”

“So nothing will come here, so I won’t die!”

“Fucking exactly! So what the fuck are you protecting me from?”

“Everything! Anything! Whatever could possibly harm you, I’ll kill it!”

“Why the hell do you care so freaking much, I’m just one human!”

“Because I-” He stopped, and I blinked, surprised that he did.

“Stiles,” he began in a soft, pleading tone that took me completely by surprise, “Just… just stop-”

“Whoa, no! Okay, no! Just… no ‘stop worrying about this, Stiles’, or ‘Just forget about it, Stiles’, because goddammit, Derek Hale, you’re doing everything by yourself, and it’s driving me crazy!”

I hadn’t noticed he parked the vehicle, nor had I noticed we had gotten out of it and were standing on my front porch with my Dad staring at us like two crazies. Which, essentially, we were.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” he asked. Both Derek and I turned to him at the same time.

“No!”

“Yes.”

I glared at him. Dad has nothing to do with his emotional constipation.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Derek, you freaking… Oh my God, I’m going to kill someone.” I fumed, and Dad raised an eyebrow at Derek’s slightly panicked look.

“Don’t worry son, you only have to worry when he gets all… blank. That’s when you should run.” He reassured him, and I sighed.

“I’m going to my room, you two fucking bond over whatever the hell you want.” I said, making my way upstairs.

“Stiles, watch your language!” Dad called up the stairs, and I growled, loud enough for him to hear.

“Kurwa! kurwa kurwa, kurwa i kurwa! Jestem kurwa, tej zarówno jako ojciec coś innego może lub nie może planowania na promowanie ci! Fuck you, zarówno z was, i mam nadzieję, że jeden z was nie spać, a druga pobiera pchły, cholera! Syn matka fucker, dwa nie moĹĽesz spiskują przeciwko mnie, bo kurwa to gówno!   _(Fuck! fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck! I'm fucking disowning you both as my father anything else I may or may not have been planning on promoting you to! Fuck you, both of you, and I hope one of you doesn't sleep tonight while the other one gets fleas, damn it! Son of a mother fucker, you two aren't allowed to conspire against me because fuck this shit!)”_

I stormed up the stairs, leaving a trail of burnt carpet, slightly overgrown houseplants and blinking lights in my wake. I huffed as I threw myself on my bed. After sulking for about ten minutes, I decided to call Scott.

“Hey, your Dad called, told me what happened. You okay? He said you called Derek. You okay? Dude, talk to me, don’t do this, you’re freaking me out-”

“Calm down Scott. I’m fine. Yeah, I called Derek, we sniffed the place out, found nothing, and he took me home ‘cause my Jeep was held as evidence. Then he and my Dad started having a fucking bromance, foundation being ‘how to deal with Stiles’ apparently. Freaking Sourwolf’s downstairs talking to Dad and probably eavesdropping!” I made sure to say that last part as loud as I could without Dad hearing.

“Scott, Derek’s dealing with something on his own, and it’s pissing me off so freaking bad, I can’t even.” I ranted. Scott listened through it quietly, knowing I just had to get it all out. When I calmed down, I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Junk and Games?” I smiled as well.

“Junk and Games.”

After I ended the call, I threw my phone onto my bed and headed downstairs to get the junk.

“Dad, Derek.” I glared at second said person. Dad rolled his eyes while Derek just looked away.

“Junk and Games.” I said, and Dad groaned as I started collecting all the non-healthy things in the house.

“Wasn’t Junk and Games supposed to be on Friday?” he asked, and I froze for a second, before continuing. I didn’t even pretend to think that they didn’t see it.

“I’m kind of annoyed. What’s making me annoyed is something that hasn’t annoyed me like anything else has annoyed me before. I kinda really have to do this.” I said, and he looked at me in understanding, and gestured for me to proceed. I did, and glared at Derek again as I went back upstairs.

Minutes later, Scott was at the door. I grinned and ran to greet him. He dropped everything and hugged me. I never greet him at the door, just wait for him to come up to my room. Scott knows I have a lot of things against public displays of affection, none that are actual hatred of it, just awkwardness. But this time; the first time in thirteen years that I greeted him at the door was something huge for us, and he knew I needed this.

I heard Dad curse his surprise, and smelled Derek’s confusion rolling off of him, but ignored them both. My best friend was here, I was upset, and he brought junk and games. This was all I needed.

“C’mon.” he said, and I nodded, following him up to my room by the gentle hold on my arm. Once we got there, he handed me a bag of chips -actually a bag of air, but I know he tried- and after looking for my CD, popped Call of Duty into his and my laptop. We played for the rest of the night, and until Dad came it at twelve in the afternoon the next day.

“Have you two even slept?” he asked, and we shook our heads at the same time.

“Has your guest left?” I asked, and he sighed.

“Stiles, are we gonna talk about this?” he asked.

“About what?” I wasn’t gonna go down that easily.

“About Derek.” He replied.

“Not any time soon, no. Or ever, in case you wanted to try tomorrow.” I said, and he muttered a few choice phrases before coming to sit next to me on my bed. Scott shuffled over to make room.

“Stiles.” Dad sounded way more tired than he should, and it made me look up to see his expression; wary, worn.

“Stiles, you can’t cut me off.” He said, and I sighed, pausing. Scott put his own game down and came over to lean on my shoulder. Dad said nothing against it; ever since we met at that playground when we were four, we were inseparable, more so when we were nine and I stayed with him through his first asthma attack, even when the other kids laughed at him. Being the Sheriff’s son at that age had its perks, so no one actually did much when I verbally lashed out at the boy who pushed him into the sand to get him all wheezy.

I didn’t know what was wrong with telling him he was ‘One neuron short of a synapse’, but clearly he didn’t like it, despite not knowing what it was. He hit first, everyone saw it, even a teacher passing by. But even then, I didn’t bother. When the teacher came, I handed Scott over to her, and promised him I’d be with him soon. I then went and took care of the bastard that nearly killed Scott with his first attack.

So my father -after I rode in the teacher’s car next to Scott all the way to the hospital, and sat with him in the waiting room, and went in with him while his mother checked up on him- knew that Scott and I were a two package deal. And he was pretty damn happy about it.

“Stiles.” Dad tried again, and I sighed. I didn’t hear or smell Derek anywhere around, so I should be safe to talk about it now.

“I’ve got mixed feelings about this.” I said, and he made a sound for me to continue.

“Derek’s worried about something hurting me. I’m not complaining, but there’s nothing in Beacon Hills right now that can possibly challenge an Alpha werewolf right now.” I said, and he ‘hm’ed as Scott nodded.

“Right now.” Scott repeated, and I looked to him.

“What?”

“You said ‘right now’. Maybe that’s what Derek’s thinking too? Something, in the future, could properly do harm to an Alpha werewolf and kill him. That could mean you would be in danger too.” He said, and I sighed; it made sense, perfect sense.

“S’not fair.” I muttered, and they both looked to me.

“He’s got my back, but… who’s got his?” I asked, and there was silence.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“He said there has to be some sort of book cataloging all the things they've hunted and discovered.” Scott said, and I nodded.

 

“He means a bestiary.” I said, and Scott frowned.

 

“You mean beastiality?” He asked, and I shook my head.

 

“No, I mean bestiary. It's the word for the book.” I said, and he ‘oh’ed.

 

“Who would have it?” He asked, and I shrugged, then looked around, and ran after Allison turning a corner.

 

“Ali!” I called, and she turned, confused look turning to a warm smile.

 

“Stiles?” She answered.

 

“Hey, does your father or anyone you know have a book with a bunch on supernatural things in it? It'd probably look old, worn, maybe-“

 

“Leather bound and older than time itself? Yeah, I've seen one. Gerard has it, definitely in his office.” She said, and I nodded.

 

“Hell yes, all we gotta do is get it… From his office… Shit, we have a problem.” I said, and she laughed.

 

“Yeah, we do. I'll see if I can get the keys off of him, okay?” I nodded.

 

“Thanks Ali.” I said, and she grinned at me before smiling shyly at Scott a few paces behind me, most likely with a goofy grin on his face, and continued on to her next class.

 

“You two need better ways to communicate, really.” I said, and he huffed miserably.

 

“Her parents monitor all her calls after that thing at school with Peter.” He muttered, and I rolled my eyes. Freaking overprotective parents, man.

 

“Get those disposable cell phones, drug dealers have been using them pretty successfully for years.” I suggested, but by the look he gave me I figured it wasn't gonna happen.

 

**

 

I need my own theme song, really I do.

 

Being extra super sneaky, I snuck under the bleachers where Allison and Gerard were sitting,  and she dropped the keys into my hands. Perfect. Being extra super sneaky again, I heard Erica’s call of ‘Go Scott!’ As I left the field and made my way to Gerard's office.

 

But then I heard soft sobbing, and-oh no. Good Samaritan Stiles strikes again. I went towards the sound, and found Lydia sitting in her car, tissues to her eyes. She raised the window as she saw me coming.

 

“Lydia? What is it?” I asked, yelling to be heard. She sniffed.

 

“Go away, I don't need anyone seeing me cry.” She replied, and I sighed.

 

“Hey, it doesn't matter to me if you cry. You look beautiful when you do.” I said, and she looked at me doubtfully, but lowered the window.

 

“You're going to think I'm crazy. She said, and I laughed lightly.

 

“Lydia, if you trust me on anything, trust me on this… nothing you say will sound crazy to me. Literally nothing.” I said, and she hesitated, but nodded. I grinned, but then heard cheers from the field, and was brought back to the reason I was here anyway.

 

“Can… Can you just give me five minutes? Continue crying. Or not crying. Just five minutes, and I'll come back and we can talk. About anything, okay? Five minutes.” I said, and she nodded again.

 

I ran to Gerard’s office, and stuck the key in the lock and got in. I hunted around, even sniffed around for leather, the smell of it familiar thanks to Derek’s jacket.

 

I sighed, then tapped into my phone, ‘Nothing here!’ And sent it, then spun around to do another sweep of the room, but came face to face with Erica.

 

“Hi, Stiles.” She said, and I smiled.

 

“Hey Erica, think you can help me find something? It's a book, bound by leather and old.” I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I smell leather, but it's gone from here.” She said, and I sighed. I smelled it too, but really didn't want to believe it.

 

“Yeah. Well, I gotta go meet Lydia, so I'll see you ar- hello, can I help you?” She was suddenly in my space, and I blinked at her.

 

“Derek wants you.” She said, and I huffed out a laugh.

 

“If Sourwolf wants to see me, then he can come get me himself.” I said, and she grinned mischievously at me.

 

“And you tell him just that.” I matched her grin as she went out of the office. I locked up after I left, and went back to Lydia.

 

“You came back.” She sounded surprised, and I didn't want to think about that, so I just nodded.

 

“Said I would, didn't I?” I grinned as she opened her door and faced me.

 

“So, what's going on- hey!” A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and hauled me towards its owner. I blinked when I came face to face with eyes whose colour couldn't be determined.

 

“Derek, what-” he glared at me, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing his wrist so he would let go. He did, and I tapped his knuckles.

 

“Bad Derek. You don't just go grabbing people. What do you want, I'm kind of busy here.” I said, gesturing to Lydia, looking on with some amount of amusement in her eyes, though they glinted with something I didn't want to know.

 

"Erica said you-” he sighed, and I laughed.

 

“Dude, I meant it. If you wanna talk to The Stiles, you come and freaking talk to me, don't just send people to tell me you wanna see me.” I said, and he grit his teeth.

 

“Can we talk then.”

 

“That wasn't a question.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Okay, so when I said I was busy before, did that just happen to escape your understanding, because I'm starting to think you just selectively listen to everything I say.” I said, and he gave me the… The Look. TM.

 

“What?” I asked, admittedly defensively.

 

“The only way to have a conversation with you is to selectively listen to everything you say.” He said, and I blinked, then narrowed my eyes at him.

 

“There won't be much to selectively listen to with this, then: Fuck. Off.” He let out an angered breath.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Still busy, Derek!” I reminded, and Lydia cut in.

 

“It's okay, I'm fine, go with him, Stiles.” She said, and we both stared at her, confused.

 

“Lyds, you were… y’know, crying.” I mouthed the last word to her, and she smiled gratefully at me, but shook her head. I'm actually really surprised she didn't call me out on that nickname.

 

“We can talk later.” She said, and I bit my lip. She sighed, wrote her number on a page and handed it to me.

 

“Call when you're done. We've got a lot to talk about.” She said, smirking as she looked from me to Derek, and I shrugged.

 

“Okay then, just… Go home, okay? Straight home, no stops.” I instructed, and she rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder, suddenly reverted to the true queen she was.

 

“I don't need a babysitter, Stiles. I can take care of myself.” She said it, but it came with a soft smile that made me grin back at her as I nodded.

 

“Sure. Later.” I said, and then turned to Derek as she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Dude, what the hell-” he growled at me –that should not sound  as hot to me as it was- and shoved me against the wall –what is with my hormones tonight?-

 

“She's just a human, Stiles.” He snarled, and a pang of hurt flashed across me. Just a human?

 

“…are you implying something, Derek?” I asked quietly, and he blinked, confused before he shook his head, releasing me.

 

“No, of course not.” He mumbled, and I took a breath before sighing, looking up at the sky.

 

“Mama, co zrobić? _(Mom, what do I do?_ )” I sighed, and looked back at Derek, who was glaring holes into the ground in front of him.

 

“C’mon Sourwolf, let's go.” I said, and he nodded, then lead me to the pools, where Erica was, waiting.

 

“I wanna know exactly what you saw that night.” He said, and I nearly threw a fit; this was what he was so worked up about? Son of a…. Deep breaths, Stiles, deep breaths.

 

“Scaly, dark skin, snake like patterns on it, long tail, reptilian eyes, basically a giant lizard.” I said, and they had wide eyes, like they knew exactly what I was talking about. It was then that I felt it, the chill I had in the mechanic’s shop. I shuddered, and took a few steps forward, pulling the two of them with me, refusing to look back.

 

“Don't kill me for this, Derek.” I said, and shoved them out the door. Derek snarled at me from outside, and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Calm down, Sourwolf. And don't you dare try to get in here.” I said, then turned to see the… whatever it was.

 

“Hej tam. Prawdopodobnie mnie nie rozumiesz, ale odkąd właściwie ja też cię nie rozumiem, myślę, że znajdujemy się na równych warunkach. Jestem całkiem pewien, z rzeczy które powiedziała mi moja mama, że wiem kim jesteś, ale nie jestem do końca przekonany czy mam rację. To jest do bani. Kanima, prawda?  _( Hey there. You probably can't understand me, but since I can't actually understand you I think we're on equal terms, yeah? I'm fairly sure, from the stuff my mom's told me that I know what you are, but I'm not sure at all about who you are. This sucks. Kanima, right?)_ ” I just spoke to it, and it stared at me, tilting it's head to the side, clearly confused, I sighed. This thing wants a master. I don't… I can't… I definitely won't.

 

The doors then burst open, thank you Derek, and he snarled at the creature, not even wolfed out yet. Prepared is what we are, everyone. The Kanima hissed at him, and as Erica ran at it, claws out and ready to kill, it lashed out at her, sending her flying all the way across the room. I then realised what that sticky stuff was; venom.

 

“Fuck. Derek, the venom paralyses you.” I said, and he stared at the creature harder.

 

“Do you recognise that scent?” I asked, and he shook his head, albeit seemingly slightly unsure of it.

 

“Water. They don't like water.” I said, and he gave me an odd look. Just then, the Kanima lashed out its tail at us, and Derek… Oh God. He got paralysed, fell into the pool and started sinking. I groaned and jumped in after him.

 

After about an hour of holding a paralyzed werewolf up in eight feet of water, I got tired.

 

“Dude, I’m gonna have to let you go to get myphone; it fell when I jumped in.” I said, and he growled.

 

“Do not. Let me go.” He said, and I rolled my eyes as the Kanima circled us.

 

“I’ll never let you go, Jack. Just drag you, paralyzed, to the edge of the pool where the Kanima’s waiting for us.” I said sarcastically, an he huffed.

 

“Stiles, just. Stay. It’s venom wears off in two hours.” He said, and I snarled right back at him.

 

“Fuck you if you think I’m going to hold you up in here for another hour!” I exclaimed, and he sighed, his breath tickling my ear, Jesus Christ…

 

“Stiles.” He said, warning me not to move, but I couldn’t just stay there and let the -admittedly hot- werewolf breathe down my neck.

 

“Take a deep breathe.” I muttered, and he growled as I let him go, then swam for my phone on the other side of the pool. Thankfully, it hadn’t fallen in. I grabbed it, speed dialed Scott, put it on speakerphone, then put it back down, and went for Derek. When we broke the surface of the water, he snarled at me.

 

“Goddammit, Stiles!” I cleared my throat and looked away. It kind of was necessary, but I doubt he’d see that now.

 

“Stiles?” I heard Scott’s voice ring out, the Kanima looked around, and, after not finding anyone, ignored it. It was kind of dumb, actually…

 

“Scott! Problem buddy, Derek’s paralyzed and we can’t get the hell out of this pool.” I said. There was a confused silence.

 

“Beginning.” He said, and I sighed.

 

“Derek dragged me to the pools to make out and the lizard bastard decided he wanted in.” I deadpanned, ignoring said werewolf’s indignant sputtering.

 

“Stiles.” He grit out, and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Quiet Sourwolf, you know it’d be a pleasure to kiss me. An honour, even. Maybe if we get out of this. Maybe.” I said distractedly, and Scott huffed over the phone.

 

“I’m outside the pools.” He said, and I nodded, but then… the Kanima ran. I blinked. Once. Twice.

 

“What. The hell.” I muttered in shock, and Scott came in, claws out and eyes ablaze.

 

“Where’d it go?” he asked, and I shrugged as best as I could while holding Derek up.

 

“I have no idea. But now you’re here, you wanna help holding him up?” I asked, and he sighed, retracting his claws as his eyes cooled.

 

“Do I even wanna know about the making out?” he asked as he pulled Derek out from the water. I laughed, shaking my head as Derek growled. He was almost fine, he was sitting up and everything now.

 

“Nah, Derek wants to keep it a secret.” I laughed as his eyes flashed red at me and he took a swipe at me with his claws.

 

“Missed!” Scott and I said at the same time, out of habit.

 

“Jinx, you owe me a coke.”

 

“Double jinx.”

 

“Triple jinx.”

 

“Quatriple jinx.”

 

“Quintuple jinx.”

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

…We all know who that one came from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pool Scene, finally. I wanted to make it a bigger deal than necessary, because that's just how I fangirl, but I tried to keep it reasonably Sterek-y without totally having them humping each other xD


	11. Chapter 11

“What, what is it?” the words were out of my mouth before I was out of the Jeep. I heard Erica and Isaac’s voices.

“In here, Stiles.” They said, and I, though weirded out by their synchronization, followed their voices. Jogging into the rail station, I blinked.

“Jackson’s on the floor.” I said, and Derek rolled his eyes at me.

“Yes, Stiles. Yes he is.” He said, as if talking to a child.

“Why is Jackson on the floor?” I asked, returning the tone, and he glowered at me like I just asked him to eat a horse.

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled eventually, looking away, and I grit my teeth, knowing that they would most likely hear it. There he goes again, doing everything on his own. Well, Isaac and Erica are here, so that’s good, right? He’s not moping by himself.

“Derek,” I began, and he looked up at me, like he knew this was going to come and was pained by it. That expression of impatience and apparent hatred for the oncoming conversation made me snap my mouth shut, teeth clacking against each other with a click, and I bit my lip, deciding not to ask.

“You guys get him to my Jeep. I’ll go get it started.” I ground out, refusing to look at Derek, undoubtedly confused. I sighed. Why do I even bother helping if I’m not going to get any answers?

Oh, right. Scott needs another werewolf to help him survive against everything. Damn it.

“Stiles-”

“Make sure he isn’t bleeding or anything, kay? I can’t explain bloodstains to my Dad.”

“Look-”

“Well, I can, but I’d rather not have to.”

“Stiles!” I snarled at him.

“What, Derek? Unmoving body here that has to be relocated. Pick some other time to snap at me for questioning you- oh wait, I didn’t, because you clearly didn’t want to talk about it anyway. I’m not asking you to put blind faith in me, just tell me why it is that you call me during school hours to pick up the paralyzed body of a classmate and I don’t even get to know why!” I ranted, sighing at the end. He was giving me the wounded puppy look, one that I had only seen when I escaped from that talk about guilt that I always felt.

“Stiles, I can’t just involve you-”

“Fuck that, I’m already involved; your uncle bit my best friend, and you’re kind of contradicting yourself there. My eyes are red, Derek. Don’t hang around me enough to make me take on your features and then say you won’t involve me. That’s not how this works.” I said, and he sighed, almost growled.

“Of course.” He muttered, and I blinked. Wait, what?

“What?”

“This is just because of Scott, isn’t it? Of course, you’re his best friend, why would you even tolerate me for any other reason?” he seemed to think I couldn’t hear him. Or maybe he thought I’d left.

“Derek.” He looked up at me suddenly, and I sighed. Was that really all that he got, out of the whole monologue?

“Calm down. I’m not ‘tolerating’ you just because of Scott. If I wanted, I’d never have met you a second time, and you know it.” I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Because you wanted so badly to see me again after I told you to get off my property.” He stated dryly, and I laughed lightly.

“I didn’t particularly want to face the guy who so blandly told me to get the hell out of his patch of forest again, but I didn’t never want to see him again.” I replied, and he gave an amused smirk. That was something big, for Derek.

“Stiles?” Erica’s voice reached my newly sensitive ears, and I suddenly remembered the paralyzed body now in my Jeep.

“Right, coming!” I called, and dashed off, towards them. When I got there, I jumped in and started the vehicle.

“I have no idea what I’m gonna say to his parents. Oh my god.” I freaked out, then blinked. The body wasn’t in the jeep.

“Uh… guys?” I asked, confused, and Isaac gave me a sheepish look.

“I want to…do something first… You can go. Sorry, Stiles.” He apologized, looking at his feet. Erica was wearing a proud expression, and I realized that saying something like this was something Isaac didn't do very often, or at all, actually.

I nodded, albeit confused, and they went off somewhere with Jackson. I the huffed out a sigh.

“THE HELL DID I COME OUT HERE FOR THEN?”

**

‘So you didn’t see Isaac and his father fighting on the night before the murder?’ My Dad asked, and I heard a sigh.

‘Not…exactly?’ came Jackson’s response.

‘Not exactly or no? Because when it comes to the law there’s a pretty large divide between not exactly and no. If not exactly were sitting in this chair, _no_ would be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Drowning. Along with my career. So which is it? Not exactly or no?’ Dad asked, and Jackson’s voice was somehow strained when he responded.

‘No…?’ I facepalmed, and heard Dad’s voice again.

‘Ah, crap.’

*

The next day I rushed into class and stopped in front of Scott, who gestured for me to sit down as the teacher was coming in.

“Scott, I just heard over a bug I may or may not have placed on my father while he was interrogating Jackson,” who apparently is over his paralysis, “That-” Scott shook his head, making me stop.

“I think I already know.” He said, and then I noticed Isaac had an almost sinister smile on his face.

That explains Jackson’s unwillingness to talk then. ‘I want to do something first’ he said. I was tricked by a pretty face!

…more puppy-ish than anything, but same difference, right?

We got through class with minimal damage, not counting the time I was caught sleeping; upon being woken up by a very angry teacher, some girl’s phone short circuited (read: blew up). I am so, so sorry.

Walking through the corridors to get to our next class, I whispered to Scott.

“I can only think of this creature called the Kanima. A werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers.”

“That thing wasn’t a jaguar.” He said, and I huffed.

“Yeah, and I’m not a murderer.” I agreed, so there should be no reason for it to go after me.

Oh…oh wait.

“Stiles, no.” Scott said shortly, and I blinked.

“What?” I asked, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

“You’re not a murderer.” There wasn’t any room for argument in his tone, so even though I had to bite my tongue until it drew blood and then healed over, I said nothing.

“But you did see it kill someone. Which is probably why it tried to kill you. And probably still wants to kill you. And probably won’t stop until you’re dead.” He said, and I sighed.

“Sometimes I really question our friendship.” I muttered, and he smiled dopily at me, making my own grin break across my face and we got to Econ class.

“Hey, testicle left and right.” A familiar voice called from behind us. We both sighed as we turned to see Jackson.

“What the hell’s a Kanima?” he asked, and Scott and I froze before I was immediately on the offense.

“Keep your mouth shut, _human_.” I said, my eyes flashing bright red. He blinked, eyes widening and sat, unmoving until I turned back around. Scott raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged.

‘ONLY WAY TO MAKE SURE HE SHUTS UP ABOUT IT. DON’T SPEAK, HE COULD HEAR YOU WITH HIS MAGICAL WOLFINESS’ I passed a paper to him, and he read it before wrinkling his nose.

‘OKAY, GOOD THINKING’ He passed it back, and after I scratched out the words of our conversation, threw it away just as Coach –also our Econ teacher- came in through the door, and headed straight for us. Well, for Scott.

“Alright, McCall-” he started, and from the tone I knew he was going to talk about Scott’s grades.

“I’ll help him.” I said, and he turned to me, opened his mouth, then nodded and walked away easily.

“I was paralyzed. From the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?” Jackson taunted, and I sighed.

“I’m familiar with the sensation.” I offered.

“Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think it’s you?” Scott asked, and then both pairs of eyes turned to me. I blinked.

“What? Why- How the hell should I know?” I asked, and Scott bit his lip and looked at me sheepishly.

“Well, you’re kind of spending time with him now, and-”

“You’re his boyfriend, if anyone would know it would be you.” Jackson cut him off, and I glared at them both, then huffed and turned in front, ignoring them both. He rolled his eyes at me, muttering a ‘totally  his boyfriend’ under his breath.

“All I heard was her name-Lydia. And something about Chemistry.” Jackson said, a little too loudly. Coach turned around and looked at us.

“Something to share with the class, Jackson?”

“Only my undying admiration for my Coach.”

“That’s very kind of you, now shut the hell up.” There are several reasons why I like this man. Sadly, there are several others why he’s totally evil.

Lydia was called up to the board, and I stared at her. Something wasn’t right. My face paled slightly as I noticed her writing the same thing over and over on the board ‘EMPLEHENOEMOS’

“What language is that?” Scott asked as Coach asked for an English answer from someone else.

“Actually, it’s in English.” I said, and Scott gave me an odd look. Jackson was probably doing the same, if the disbelieving ‘what?’ stood for anything.

“It’s backwards.” I said, and Jackson sighed.

“Saying what?” he asked, and I took a picture of it with my phone then rotated it.

‘SOMEONEHELPME’

*

Next was Chemistry. We sat on either sides of Lydia, just for safety, and Harris began the lesson.

“Einstein once said “Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity. And I’m not sure about the universe.” I myself have encountered infinite stupidity...” he paused at my desk for subtle emphasis, and I blinked, mouthing ‘wha-’ and flailing my hands in question.

“So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you’re going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let’s see if two heads are indeed better than one.” He said, then smiled coyly at me.

“Or in Mr. Stilinski’s case, less than one. Now, let’s start with Erica. You’ll be with…” Every male hand flew up, apart from Scott, Jackson and I. Second aforementioned was way too pompous to do such a thing.

“I didn’t ask for volunteers, you idiots. Put your hormonal hands down, Erica will be paired with… McCall.” Oh, my God. What. The hell. Erica grinned as she made her way over to Scott.

“Whatever you’re planning, don’t do it. Just give us time to talk to Derek.” He said, and Erica giggled.

“Why don’t you talk to me instead?” she asked, and leaned in, sniffing at him.

“Erica!” I hissed under my breath, and she straightened.

“Stiles.” She sounded strangled.

“Don’t do that in public.” I admonished, more concerned with the fact that she had seen no problem sniffing Scott in a room full of guys staring at her than I was about reprimanding a werewolf.

Harris then hit a bell, and everyone got up to switch partners. I turned to see Isaac holding out a compound to me. I took it.

“If you hurt one perfect, strawberry blonde hair on her head, I’ll skin you and make her a fur coat.” I said casually. He smirked.

“I asked her out once. She rejected me, horribly.”

“Sounds like a heartfelt story. I’ll pass, but you can write about it in English; channel all that negative energy.” I suggested, and he smiled.

“I’m not good at writing. I’ll channel it when I’m killing her.” He said, and I death glared that smile off his face until he squirmed uncomfortably.

“If she dies, Isaac, you’re going to go in a much, much more gruesome manner than her. It’ll take a lot longer too. I want to hear you scream while I do it. Of course, then I’ll have to soundproof the basement.” He froze at the word, and Harris hit the bell again. I stood, put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to, I would never want to. You have no idea how much I don’t want to. Just tell Derek, okay?” I grinned at him and switched seats with Danny. Now I was next to Jackson.

“Damn, Stilinski.” He said, having overheard the entire thing, of course.

“Not a word from you.” I said, unable to hide my grin. We did the experiment in silence, until Harris hit the bell again. I got to Scott, Allison to Erica and Isaac to Lydia. God damnit.

“Here’s the best part of this; you get to eat it, if you are looking at a crystal.” Harris said, and I didn’t even have to look to ours to know that wasn’t what it was supposed to be. I then looked over to Lydia and Isaac, to see him with a small smile as Lydia brought it to her lips, glistening with- oh, shit- Kanima venom. Scott and I were helpless as she swallowed, and nothing happened. Isaac looked outside, and nodded. Scott and I followed his gaze, to see a smirking Derek standing in the parking lot.

“Derek, don’t do it.” I said automatically, and he twitched. Must have been something big, for me, even with wolf eyes, to see it from here.

“I have to.” He said, and I huffed out a laugh.

“No one has to do anything, you idiot. What did we talk about when it comes to things like this? Freaking come for help!” I exclaimed softly so none of the humans could hear.

“Stiles-”

“No, you don’t get to ‘Stiles’ me, because you’re doing that thing again, and it’s still driving me crazy!” I cut him off. He said nothing, before sighing.

“Sorry.” And then he was gone. One word, muttered very, very low. My ears, those of a wolf, were incredibly strained to hear it, and anything else I had to say was stuck in my throat; Derek Hale doesn’t apologize. Never.

After Chemistry, we all piled into Coach’s dimly lit office. As Scott flipped the latch, he turned around and sighed at Allison and I.

“Derek’s here. And he’s going to try to kill Lydia.” He said, and as if I hadn’t already been freaking out, Scott saying it out loud made it worse.

“Either we protect her or make him change his mind.” Allison mused, and I sighed.

“He can’t do anything while we’re in school. How are we gonna convince him he’s wrong by thee o’clock?” I asked.

“Maybe the Bestiary can help.” She suggested.

“The five hundred paged book full of Archaic Latin? Not everyone finds it fun to teach themselves a dead language.” I muttered, ignoring the ‘I remember what you were learning in third grade’ look I was getting from Scott.

“I actually think I know someone who can translate it.” She said, and I nodded.

“Great, but until then, we’ve gotta think to stop Captain Grumpypants.” They both nodded, though giving each other looks at my choice of name.

*

As Allison went to her translator, Scott and I went to the lacrosse field, and met with Boyd.

“We want to talk to Derek.” Scott said.

“Talk to me.” Came the response.

“Look, we didn’t come here to fight.” I muttered, and his gaze flickered to me before moving back to Scott, though he was noticeably more tense.

“Good, ‘cause I’m twice the size of you. Both of you.” He said, adding the last part in with a small smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“That’s just not fair, you evil, evil person, and- Derek?” I began, but a familiar scent made me stop and look to our left.

“…Stiles. She failed the test.” He said, and Scott huffed angrily.

“That doesn’t prove anything. Lydia’s different.” Scott defended, and Derek snorted.

“I know. At night she turns into a vicious homicidal snake.” He spat, and I growled at him.

“Are you really going to start the name-calling, Dog Boy?” I asked, and his eyes glowed red at me. I felt mine flash in response, but they felt different. I noticed his own eyes widen slightly, but then his usual frown was on again. Hell, it seemed more broody than it would be on an average day.

“We’re not going to let you kill her.” Scott said, and Derek glared at him.

“Who said I’m going to do it?” Derek asked, and I gasped. His gaze flickered to me, as I pieced it together.

We just left Allison and Lydia alone with two werewolves.

“Oh my God.” I muttered, and took a few steps back towards the school. I had barely made it three steps further when Boyd grabbed me and held me still.

“Wha- hey! Dude, lemme go!” He sighed and held my wrists together behind me as he made me face Derek.

“Derek, come on, you can’t do this!” I said, and he sighed, not looking at me.

“She was bitten by the Alpha, it has to be her. You’ve seen what she’s done, she can do it to any of us next.”

“You saw that thing up close, it wasn’t anything like us.” I rolled my eyes as he glared at me for butting in.

“Look-” he was cut off as he blinked at me. “You… called it a Kanima before we figured out what I was.” He realized, thinking back to that time in the pool. Oh… shizz.

“How?” he finished, and I looked away. Scott whimpered in the back of his throat, most likely knowing I was thinking of my mother from my scent now. Even I could taste the guilt and sadness in the air. Derek, apparently, couldn’t, and snarled at me, all Alpha like. I bit my lip as I thought of myself a few days ago, going up to the attic, pawing through her stuff and sniffling occasionally when I found some of the stuff we drew together.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice was demanding now, and Scott snarled at him, golden eyes blazing brightly as he came to my side and stood between me and the Alpha. Boyd’s hands loosened slightly around my wrists, and I tugged one of them free to put it on Scott’s shoulder.

“My mother taught me everything I know.” I said calmly, then Scott flipped Boyd. In Derek’s moment of surprise, we both dashed off towards the school.

*

“McCall!” we spun around to be met with Coach. He shoved Danny’s –I could tell from the scent- lacrosse equipment to Scott.

“As captain, there are certain responsibilities.” He started, but Scott corrected him absentmindedly.

“Co-Captain.”

“Okay, partial responsibilities. Someone’s gotta fix this.” He said.

“Where did you find it?” I asked, and he blinked, as if seeing me here for the first time.

“Under the bleachers.” He replied, and I nodded.

“They’re Danny’s.” I supplied helpfully as Scott pieced together the two halves of Danny’s last name.

“Well then, great. Mystery solved. Either you tell him to take care of his equipment, or you take care of it. Do you want to be taking care of Danny’s equipment?” Coach asked, and I sighed, knowing he would start off a new lecture.

“Depends on what equipment we’re talking about.” I said, just loud enough for him to hear. He facepalmed.

“Go away.” He said, and we complied happily, Scott leering at me the rest of the way to his house.

Almost there, when Matt stopped us out of nowhere. He took a shot of us with his camera and smiled, waving. Raising an eyebrow, I shrugged it off as we spotted Danny.

“Dude, what did you do to my pads?” he asked, and Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

“Me? You’re the one who was wearing them.” He said, and Danny shook his head.

“I wasn’t. I was in goal, remember? Different pads.” He said.

“Then who was wearing these?” I asked, and he shrugged.

“Someone who owes me a new set of pads.” He replied, eyeing them with a sigh.

*

We went to the school but noticed they weren’t there. Erica and Isaac were, though. We followed their scents to Scott’s house, and barged in like bosses, hearing fighting upstairs. That was most likely Allison shooting one of them.

“I thought you were psychic. Bitch.” I grinned. Go Allison! But I like Erica…

Confused!

A loud roar that could only be Scott’s rang out, and made me smile as I ran to join him as well. Whereas Scott intended to harm, I caught them gently with whatever soft was around them. If there was nothing, then I used the air. Simple enough, right? Psh, as if. It took weeks of practice.

“Erica?” Scott asked.

“Paralyzed by the venom. That means it’s here.” I said, and he nodded, eyes hardening.

“Isaac?” he asked as he ran to his room to see Allison coming out to him. They hugged, he did a quick once over to check for any sighs of injury.

“Downstairs, on your couch.” I replied, and he sent me a look, one which I returned.

“He’s just following orders, Scott. Leave it.” I said, and he huffed angrily but nodded, picking up Erica’s body from his floor. As he got downstairs, he threw her out the door, then got Isaac and did the same. Scott…that was not leaving it.

Derek’s pleased smirk was the first thing I saw. Why was he so happy again…? Wait…He got here faster, that bastard. Curse meeting Matt and Danny on the way here.

“I think I’m finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You’re not an Omega. You’re already an Alpha. Of your own pack.” He said, and Allison and I looked to each other, realizing he meant us. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Scott isn’t my Alpha.” I growled, as did Scott, as he said

“I’m not their Alpha.”

No hard feelings, of course, because Scott knew how mom and I are (…were) about authority, especially if it were over us.

“Either way, you still can’t beat me.” He said, and I snorted. I could, and he knew it. That’s why he wasn’t advancing.

“I can hold you off until the police get here.” Scott said, and as Derek tilted his head to the side, one of the cute things he does, and no, I’m not afraid to say he does cute things sometimes, we all listened as well, hearing the faint sound of police sirens, and… and skittering. Something rough sliding against something else, plaster, maybe. Then the clicking of sharp claws. We looked up to see it; the Kanima. It snarled at us, lips curling back to release a bloodcurdling shriek that had all the wolves covering their ears. Once I was done flinching like the man I was, I followed my mother’s teachings, and flashed my eyes at it, letting it know my rank. It stared at me with its head cocked to one side, and hissed.

I let out a snarl of my own, and it came closer. Everyone tensed as it approached, until it was right in front of me, on all fours yet somehow we were face to face. I tilted my head to the left slightly, watching as it copied the action. Grinning, I blinked, and it copied again. Slowly raising a hand, I let it stay up, palms facing forward at eye level for us both, until its left hand came up and spread out against my fingers. I smiled.

“Guys? I’m totally badass.”

“Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?” Lydia’s freaked out shriek, possibly higher than the Kanima’s, rang through the silence, and said creature reared, tail whipping towards me. Before anything happened though, I whispered some words under my breath, and it disappeared. With a huff, I looked up and bit my lip.

“Kurde _(Damn)_.” I muttered as Scott came and put a hand on my shoulder, taking my hand in his own. It wasn’t weird; we’d held hands a bunch of times before. Granted, not as much as we did in kindergarden, since…y’know, high school students here, but it was just a thing we did. In this case, I’m sure it was to get the scent of the Kanima off my hand. I could smell it on me, and so could everyone else. Once the scent was smothered with Scott’s he let out a small, satisfied noise, and I snickered.

“Are you scenting me, you weirdo? Get off.” I muttered, and he did, rolling his eyes as he went over to Allison again. I then turned to Derek, who was glaring at… everyone his eyes landed on.

“So, it wasn’t Lydia. If it were anyone else I would totally ask for an apology, but since it’s you, I’ll just rub it in your face for a few weeks. Call if you find Jackson.” I said with a smug grin as Scott glared at Derek.

“Make sure they recover properly before making them do anything. I mean it. Both of you tell me if he doesn’t, and I’m serious.” I said, gesturing to Erica and Isaac, who I had made rise from the ground and move over to him and Boyd. I noticed, with a small smile, he scented them subtly and held Isaac with care, being the most gentle I’d ever seen him. He’s not that bad of an Alpha after all.

He nodded curtly to Scott, then gave me an odd look, one with which I was becoming acquainted, and then left with Boyd holding Erica. I huffed when I couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore.

“Lyds… I’m sorry.” I said, and she glared at me.

“Stiles. What. Is wrong with your boyfriend.” She ground out, and I blinked.

“What’s wrong with you and _your_ boyfriend? Apart from the Kanima thing. He called me Derek’s boyfriend too, and- Jesus Christ, I need a drink.” I flailed, sighing as I muttered the last part.

“Whatever. Just get me home, and tomorrow at school someone had better tell me what the hell is going on.” She demanded. Well, she did deserve that much, so…

“Yeah, okay. C’mon. Scott, you’ll… ah. Okaay… You’ll be taking Allison home, then?” I was answered with a finger as he continued kissing her, not bothering to look up.

I rolled my eyes as I walked home with Lydia in a stifling silence. She began to slow, and I did the same, until we stopped.

“You okay?” I asked softly. She then sniffled.

“Lydia, hey. It’s okay, we’re not going to kill him.” I said, and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Stiles.” She said, and I smiled.

“I’m serious. If it happens every night then we’ll have to contain him somehow until we find out how to make him turn normally. If he can’t then we still won’t kill him.” I said, and she scoffed angrily.

“I’m awesome, haven’t you noticed? I’ll keep him from killing anyone, and I’ll keep that ass from killing him.” I assured her. She smiled, and nodded, knowing I meant Derek.

“Yeah.” She said, and continued walking. Soon, I realized, she wasn’t slowing down to have another meltdown, but because she was tired. Exhausted even, she could barely stand. I held onto her arm to make her stop. Once she did, I grinned at her.

“Do you trust me?” I asked, making sure before she agreed. She raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a look.

“We’re not having this talk. You’re totally over me.” She said, and I smiled, nodding.

“I am. Have been for two years. I’m surprised Scott’s the only one that noticed, of all people, but he’s around me the most so I guess it makes sense.” I said. She seemed surprised, but kept it well hidden.

“So what’s this about, then?” she asked, and I grinned.

“Stiles is magical, and he needs to know if you wanna see him teleport.” I said casually, holding a hand up and letting sparks fly around it. She looked on, awed, then broke out into a smile.

“Hell yes.” She replied. I laughed lightly and held her hand.

“Close your eyes, you might throw up if you don’t.” I said. She did as asked, and when I asked her to reopen them, we were in her room. Laughing, she let go of my hand and took a few steps forward before turning back to me.

“Do I need to tell you how weird it is for you to know where my room is? Stalker much?”she asked, and I stuck my tongue out at her as I bat her curtain away from blowing in my face. Grrr…. Damn curtain…asdfghjkl. Oh my God, what is with this curtain! Ahem.

“I just focused on the room where your scent was most concentrated.” I explained, and she raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a…whatever they were too?” she asked.

“Werewolves. I’m not one of them really. I’m just your typical non-human magic user, thanks to my mom’s side of the family. I tend to adapt the characteristics of whatever kind of being I hang around with, for an easier way to blend in.” I explained, and she nodded in understanding.

“My kind –whatever we are- are meant to find an area, and protect it. It’s just what we do, our natures. I don’t have a problem, and my mom had been training me since forever for it.” I finished, and she ‘oh’ed, before looking at me softly.

“I heard about your mother. I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what it’d be like to lose someone so close to you.” She said, and I smiled warmly, shaking my head.

“It’s fine. She didn’t actually die of cancer.” I said, and she frowned.

“Oh. Then what- nevermind, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be…” I grinned.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. It was my fault though.” I said, my grin fading. Why the _hell_ did I bring _this_ up?

“Stiles, what-”

“Lydia, who are you talking to? And when did you get back, I thought you were supposed to be studying with Allison at the library?” she turned with a huff and opened her door.

“I was, and I did. We decided we would put the rest off for some other time though, since tomorrow was school and we didn’t want to end up waking up and being late. I was on the phone with her making plans, before someone interrupted.” Lydia replied, her usual ‘I’m Queen so bow peasants’ thing was back again. Her mother sighed and nodded, giving her a once over before leaving, muttering a quiet ‘say hi for me’ before she left. Lydia closed the door with her ‘God, these peasants interrupted the flow of my day’ sigh, and turned back to me. I grinned, having been just out of her mother’s sight.

“I should probably go see if Scott’s still sucking face with Allison. I swear, though, I should just leave him to get shot.” I said, rolling my eyes. She eyed me with confusion, and I grinned.

“Allison’s parents? Hunters. Imagine how that relationship goes.” I said, and her eyes widened. I left through the window.

 


	12. Twelve

“Where is he?” I asked. Scott shook his head.

“Lost him.” He replied.

“Where was he going?”

“To kill someone.”

I gave him a look.

“Right. That’s what all the claws and fangs and venom’s for.” I said, both of us rolling our eyes at each other. “C’mon. Let’s hope we don’t know anyone there who can tell my Dad I was in a bar.” I said, and used my magic to get us inside. Scott raced off in pursuit immediately, having been accustomed to teleporting with me. I stopped him after getting a whiff of something. Armani.

“I think I know who he’s going after,” I said, and he paused, looking from me to where my gaze was focused. We groaned out the person’s name at the same time.

“Danny.”

**

“I think this is a gay bar. Everyone here’s a dude.” Scott said, turning to me, only to find me -very uncomfortably- wedged between two drag queens.

“Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh?” I asked dryly. He held in the laughter I could tell was threatening to explode.

“Look, shut up.” I said, giving a polite smile to the two beside me and untangling my arms from theirs. Scott and I looked around for Jackson, but couldn’t find him. We stayed near Danny, just in case, and soon enough there was a path of falling bodies coming towards him.

We readied ourselves, but then the kanima’s face appeared and disappeared in a flash. Then glowing, angry red eyes flashed in our direction. I gasped.

“Derek-” Scott started, but was ignored as a clawed hand swiped at Jackson’s neck. Blood sprayed against the wall, and dripped in puddles under the kanima’s feet as he dragged himself out of the club’s back door.

We followed, seeing Derek’s red eyes simmer to their cool green-grey. I blinked at the sudden change; from angry to almost fond as we stared at each other.

“Stiles!” Scott’s call snapped me out of my daze, and I gave Derek a look.

“Killing him isn’t an option, Derek.” I said. His eyes flashed at me, and mine glowed brightly in response. Then I was running to Scott.

Jackson was naked, marks on his throat healing already, and unconscious. Scott looked up to me.

“What do we do with him now?”

**

Scott and I went to Danny, in a stretcher, and peered at him.

“Danny? You okay?” I asked, and he gave me a look. “Besides being paralyzed from the neck down?”

“He needs to go to the hospital.” the EMT said, and I held up a finger.

“One more question. Just one. Are you okay?” I asked, genuine concern in my voice. He seemed surprised to hear it.

“Did it happen to my ex too?” he asked. Scott turned to look behind him at the guy in the stretcher a few paces away. He gave a quiet sound of affirmation.

“Yeah.” I said, inwardly rolling my eyes at my best friend’s tendency to forget not everyone has werewolf hearing.

Danny grinned up at me.

“Then yeah, I’m great.” he said, and I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled forth. Stepping back, Scott and I let the EMT take Danny into the ambulance. We got back into my Jeep, and were about to pull out of the club’s parking lot when my Dad’s Sheriff cruiser cut us off. We all got out of our vehicles.

“Oh God, you’re here. What happened?” he asked, eyeing us both up and down for any scratches.

“Derek bit Jackson. He’s a kanima instead of a werewolf now; most likely because he didn’t want to have to be led by an Alpha, so the bite turned him into a giant lizard whose venom paralyzes you from the neck down.” I said, all at once. He blinked at me while Scott gave me the ‘oh my God, what are you doing?’ look I had gotten accustomed to.

“Well. Where’s Jackson?” he asked, and I grinned sheepishly.

“In the Jeep? Derek knocked him unconscious and left him to bleed to death, but he healed and just passed out. Sadly, he was naked. It was traumatizing. So can we go now?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Get him home and make sure nothing else happens.” he said. There was no way Jackson was going home, but I saluted him playfully and Scott and I got back in the Jeep, then drove off.

I huffed out a relieved sigh, a hysterical laugh escaping me as we -literally- threw Jackson into the back of a police transport vehicle.

“I’ve wanted to so this for a long… _long_ time.” I grinned at Scott’s amused expression. It felt awesome to throw Jackson into a vehicle that usually took people away, never to be seen again. He’d be pissed come morning, but I’d regret nothing.

***

“Hey, dad, what’s up?” I answered the call, still driving while one hand held Isaac’s fumbling arms away from me. Scott’s left hand held the phone to my ear, his other hand restraining Isaac’s legs.

“Uh… I’m not sure what’s going on in the Supernatural world right now, Stiles, but it’s been seventeen months. You’ve gotta…y’know, go.” he said, and I cursed.

“Dad, I can’t, not right now.” I said, and Isaac stopped moving to listen in. Scott looked away, knowing I preferred no one heard this conversation.

“You’ve been holding it off for a year and five months. That’s nowhere near healthy, and you’re going to go crazy.” Dad chided gently, and I groaned, banging my head against the headrest behind me.

“Dad, I-I can’t. Scott’s just turned, and Isaac, Erica and Boyd don’t know how to-”

“Stiles, Derek’s their Alpha. By name and everything else, he’s responsible for showing them the way of the wolf.” he said in a slightly joking manner. I smiled lightly and heard Isaac snort from next to Scott.

“Yeah. I guess. But Jackson’s still-”

“Don’t you trust your friends to handle things just for a little while without you?” Dad asked, and I opened my mouth to retort, but it got stuck in my throat as I saw Isaac look at me with an almost hurt expression. Scott wore a similar one, though he tried (in vain) to hide it.

“I do, I just- I do. I trust them. I’ll… alright, I’ll go, dad.” I said, the words flowing as I stared at my best friend, switching from looking at him to Isaac, equally as concerned.

“That’s…that’s great, son. I didn’t- I actually didn’t expect you to agree, I- I thought I’d have to play dirty.” he said, huffing out a small laugh, and I smiled.

“I’ll go. I’ll go whenever you want me to.” I said, hoping he’d heard the underlying tone of ‘ _pleasedon’tactuallymakemego_ ’ He probably did, but ignored it as I pulled up at Derek’s house.

“Tonight. You’ve been gone from there for too long, Stiles. I think it’s best if you went as soon as possible.” he said, using a soft tone I hadn’t heard since Mom’s death. It made me want to cry.

“Uh. That’s-that’s really soon, are you sure? I mean, you don’t wanna spend some time together before I leave? Or something?” he sighed from the other end and I knew this was useless.

“Stiles, I do want to spend time with you, but I won’t really get to if you stay for even a day. You’ll go off to save someone and I’ll go off to save someone human, and we’ll never see each other.” he said. I bit into my fist, and just nodded when he was done.

“Kay dad, I’ll go. See you tonight, okay?” I cleared my throat and breathed deeply.

“Yeah. See you.” Then the line disconnected.

***

“Where are you going?” Isaac asked. I turned my head to the left, seeing him and the rest of the pack standing at my window. The sparks above my head floated down and disappeared as I looked back up at the ceiling.

“To my mom’s birthplace. Where all of our kind were born.” I replied, and Erica made an odd noise at the back of her throat, one I had come to realize was her questioning tone.

“It’s to help with better control of my magic. I'm not yet an adult, so I have to keep going back every year. I've missed two years, though. And...and it’s really far away. I’ll be gone for about a month.” I said, and there was silence. Then Isaac came and lay down next to me, quite literally shoving me over and curling up. I blinked at him, about to question it, but then Erica and Boyd were in my bed too.

Um.

Erica lifted Isaac on top of her, and Boyd lifter her on top of him. They were all touching me somehow; Isaac was blatantly spooning me, Erica’s legs around mine and my head somehow ended up on Boyd’s arm. I guess werewolves don’t lose circulation.

I sighed deeply, and they copied. Well.

I raised a hand and my phone came to me. I typed out a message to Scott, and sent it. Two minutes later, he came through the front door. We all heard as he shouted a ‘Hey Sheriff’ to my dad and ran halfway up the stairs. Dad called him back down and told him to close the front door. There was a moment of silence before we heard the door close and lock, then Scott was up the stairs and in my room. He stopped when he saw the pile, and I waved him over.

“We’re having a puppy pile. Get over here.” I said. He blinked owlishly at the others, but then shrugged and toed his shoes off before  lying on my other side, hugging me as well. With Scott this wasn’t anything new; we were brothers in every way, blood included, since we did that blood pact thing when we were younger.

“Do you have to go this year, Stiles?” he asked after a few moments of silence. I sighed.

“I didn’t go last year.” I replied, and he growled.

“I know, but-”

“I want to stay, Scotty. I really do.” I said, and there was no more conversation.

***

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek and my Dad asked at the same time. I blinked my eyes open to see Isaac’s face inches from mine. His hair stuck up at an odd angle, and I flattened it gently before looking at the two at my bedpost.

“We were sleeping.” I replied, and they looked at each other with confused expressions. Derek broke the silence.

“Stiles. What are you doing with my pack.”

“That wasn’t a question, Sourwolf, but I know what you meant, so I’ll answer anyway. Even though I said it already. We were sleeping.” I said, running a hand through my hair and looking up at him with sleepy eyes. He growled at me, making me growl back at him. His pack all let out small growls of their own after mine, and I grinned.

“They’re telling you to shut up and stop being mean to me.”

“They’re asleep.”

“That’s what I was saying. We were sleeping. Is any of this getting through to you?”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Sourwolf. So, what’s up, dad?” I asked, ignoring the brooding werewolf to look to my father.

“Uh…It’s time to go.” he said. The four on my bed woke up immediately after, and Derek gave them weird looks as they completely ignored him in favour of staring at me with wide eyes.

“I guess I’ll see you guys when I get back.” I said awkwardly. They gave a collective whine, and I scratched the back of my head in exasperation.

“I have to go. It’s not like I want to, but I’ve been putting this off way longer than should be possible.” I said. They all looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing. First was Boyd, being the mature one about things. Erica nodded as well soon after, but Isaac and Scott were undeniably pouting. I smiled.

“I’m coming back, y’know.” I said, and he shrugged.

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Derek interrupted, and my gaze flickered to him, looking utterly lost and slightly panicked.

“The birthplace of my people. It could take a while longer than usual, now that I think about it. I haven’t been there for a while so it’s entirely possible I have to stay longer to make up for last time.” with that, Scott and Isaac pounced on me. I fell backwards, and would have hit the floor had it not been for my magic. It held all three of us up with ease, a golden film under us, supporting our weight. I sighed, looking at the two sheepish expressions with my own amused smirk.

“Children.” I teased, and Scott bit my arm playfully as Isaac’s eyes glowed threateningly. I smiled, but out of revenge dropped them to the floor, gently setting myself down.

“But- You can’t just bail on us now, we’ve got the kanima to-”

“I’m not bailing on you, Derek.” he flinched at the use of his name. “I’m leaving to keep my magic under control so I don’t end up being the one you have to hunt down. And just for your information, Jackson’s in a police carrier van on the edge of the preserve, most likely cursing me.” I said. Dad gave a ‘what the hell I thought he was going home that night’ look that I sent an apologetic look to.

“You still can’t-”

“Derek. would you just let me go? I’m coming back in like two months the most! I’m not part of your pack, what does it even matter to you?” I asked. There was a stifling silence as Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek all stared at me with the most shocked and hurt expressions I’d ever seen.

“…What?”

“You’re a part of our pack, Stiles!” Erica said, sounding scandalized. I blinked. I was?

“I am?”

“Um. Duh?” Isaac practically yelled in my face, and I was about ready to throw my hands up and say ‘fuck it’ then disappear until the end of time.

“Wha- since when?!”

“Since…forever?” Boyd chimed in. I looked to Derek.

“Why was I not informed of this?”

“You did’t know?” he asked, sounding like a child. I looked from him to the air around him, then back to him.

“Um. No? Was there some universal ‘Stiles, you’re a pack member!’ sign somewhere that I missed?” I was beyond hysterical.

“You were just always pack, Stiles.” Isaac said, and I gaped like a fish.

“I didn’t do anything…” I defended weakly, but Derek shook his head.

“You don’t have to do anything to be a pack member, Stiles.” he said. I looked from him to his pack to an equally as shocked and confused Scott. My dad had long since left, grumbling about confusing dynamics.

“I…”

“If you don’t want to then-” I shook my head, cutting Derek off.

“I want- oh, now this is about what I want? Well, I’ll tell you guys what I want.” I was about to go crazy and unleash a full Stiles-rant.

“I want you,” I pointed to Derek “and you,” to  Scott “to take a damn chill pill - yes, those are still in style so shut up- and deal with each other. I don’t care if Alpha/Beta/Omega dunamics fuck things up. Two months, I want you two to work together to sort things out. When I come back, you don’t have to be a perfect pack. God, no. I have to do way more than leave for a little while for that to happen,” though it would be nice, “but just a temporary or hopefully permanent truce would be great, thanks. Now everyone out, I have to leave in like half an hour.”

Silence~

Then Isaac snickered at the looks on Derek and Scott’s faces before leaving my room. Erica and Boyd followed, leaving the other two looking from me to each other. I rolled my eyes at their reluctance to do anything together and just grabbed the closest outfit I could find and marched off to the bathroom across the hall.

***

“Bye, Stiles.” Scott said, a sad look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

“Bye, Scott. I swear, it’s like you’ll never see me again.” he frowned at my words but didn’t say anything.

“Scott. I’ll be back before you know it. Now just do whatever you always do when I go.”

“…Cry, sleep, eat and fail classes?”

Oh my God.

“I seriously don’t understand your mind sometimes.”

“I don’t understand your linage.”

“… **Lineage** , Scott. Jesus.” This boy was going to die without me here.

“Stiles, let’s go!” Dad hollered from the front door. I gave him an apologetic look.

“I gotta go, buddy. See you soon, kay?” I said, squeezing his shoulder before going downstairs to meet my dad at the door, ready with his keys in hand. After we were pulled out of the driveway, I could still hear the pack talking.

“Where is he going, exactly?” Isaac asked, and Scott ‘hmm’ed before answering.

“Poland. Stiles is going to Poland.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OKAY. SO. I’M SORRY.

Before anything else is said, I’d like to apologize. Like… I’m not even kidding, I want to wholeheartedly apologize for this entire thing so far. This is possibly one of the most half-assed books I’ve written, and I’m so, so, sorry.

I’m gonna stop this here, right now, because re-reading everything so far… I’m not too proud to say this, but I personally hate it. Since there are you who’re still reading this, I assume you don’t hate it. At least not as much as I do. But, I will continue this at a later date when I have more time and will spend it thinking about what to write and not to just go all out and wing it before publishing.

Once again, I’m sorry to you of the fandom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN GOOD NEWS.
> 
> Stiles will return in two months and he kinda missed stuff. A lot of stuff.
> 
> Stay tuned, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome.


End file.
